Future Tense, Unspoken Emotions
by 191026
Summary: Chpt 7 redone. Sora and Riku discover their own painful pasts and futures. With death looming and sorrow trailing will the two change their intertwined fates with two other males or will they fall prey to the darkness of destruction? Yaoi with lemons. RR
1. Emotions Revealed

Have decided to repost this fic.

Have edited it quite alot. Changed dialogue and made lemons better. I do hope all of you who stayed so faithfully with me will take the time to have a little read at this re vamped Future Tense

Cheers 191026

xx

1.

Exhaustion killed the two youths hours previous. After the wounds healed, bleeding finally halted, anger subsided, all there was consisted of sound dreams. The final battle was over. Almost two years of fighting, death, shadows, darkness and finally finding the light was over. Both slept undisturbed.

Xemnas at last perished thanks to the two wielders of the powerful Keyblade. One male with the Ultima Weapon and the other with Way to Dawn proved triumphant over the heart of all darkness.

Both males found themselves trapped in the realm of darkness unable to fight any more due to increasing fatigue, decreasing energy and massive blood loss. The elder of the two came so close to death by leaping in front of Xemnas's final assault against his younger partner.

Light eventually engulfed the two and sent them to the very edge of the world. Dark but eerily peaceful. Neither had the strength to walk never mind try and workout a way to get out of the predicament at hand. Sleep swiftly carried them away.

Both males layabout three feet apart. Silent slumber filled the sound atmosphere. Both held their respective blades over their chests, one hand over the hilt ready to strike. It could be boiled down to either paranoia, habit or normality.

The younger brunette however did not sleep peacefully. Thrashing about in his sleep with only nightmares to keep him company.

Sora found himself running through what could only be described as a graveyard of Keyblades. Many of which he recognised as being his own as he sped past. Kingdom Key, Fenrir, Sleeping Lion, Oathkeeper, Oblivion. Some of his best friends weapons also graced the graveyard. Dark Kingdom Key, Soul Eater, Save the King and Save the Queen.

Sound of what must be an epic battle echoed through his skull like drum beats. Man after man fighting millions of shadowed and distorted Heartless. He ran straight through their bodies. None noticed the teens presence. Try as he might, Sora just couldn't summon his blade to aid in battle.

He stopped upon a very familiar clearing. The clearing of the Great Maw. He instantly spotted warriors he knew only too well. Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Cloud and another woman resembling Tifa lying crumpled, stone dead to the ground.

Tears of rage stung at his eyes. Not able to look any longer, Sora averted his glare to his left. As he did that he locked onto a male being knocked violently from his feet. His helmet shattered from his head sending long silvery hair spilling over the blood stained earth. He rolled again and again until his back cracked painfully off the jagged edge of a dilapidated rock formation. He forced his self onto his side, slowly peeling his broken flesh from the claws of rock which held him tightly. Blood came to the surface spilling from his mouth. As he looked up, Sora almost collapsed on the spot.

"Riku?….No it can't be you….can it?"

Over head, Sora heard a man roar out in anger swiftly followed by blood curdling pain. He looked up to see the One Winged Angel, Sephiroth himself plummeting towards the earth.

"Sephiroth?!"

Sora tried so hard to hide his fear but couldn't shake the images of the silver haired males demonic grin during their battle not so long ago.

He watched in terror as the gravely wounded Sephiroth, despite the blood, broken bones and death surrounding him, crawled over to Cloud and the others. Collapsing onto the ground he forced his arm out to just touch Cloud's cold, dead fingertips.

"I'm sorry. I cannot find your son. I saw mine fall. There is nothing left for me here. You will be in my arms again very soon."

Sora stared mouth agape as Sephiroth's eyes closed over. Was he dreaming? Or did Sephiroth say to Cloud they would be together soon?

"What? They….can't be can they?….Who is Sephiroth's son? For that matter….who is Cloud's?"

He turned and looked back at the young man lying in agony at the side of the rock. Slowly, step by step, he made his way over to the male.

Only a few steps had been taken before another male ran straight through Sora's transparent body. His armour shone pure deepest black. His run seemed very familiar to the teen.

Heartless surrounded him. An arm stretched out, white light formed Ultima Weapon in his hand. A swift swipe to his head sent his helmet crashing to the ground. Long, spiky brown hair fell to just above the males backside.

"No….that's me?"

The male turned round. Cerulean blue eyes almost locked with Sora's own blue orbs. Picking up his pace again, Sora ran after his older double. The male dropped at the side of the fallen silver haired male. Sora followed suit, watching in palpable silence.

"Riku? Riku! Please wake up!"

"So that _is _Riku. He is definitely me then…."

"Riku? Wake up. I know you can hear me….its Sora. Please. Wake up. Kairi's gone….please….wake up."

Aquamarine green eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sora? What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Over there."

The older brunette barely whispered whilst pointing over at their dead friends.

"My father?"

"Dead. As is mine. At least the two died together. By now they will be at peace together in the after life."

The younger Sora almost collapsed. Realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. His older self meant Cloud was his?

"I don't know how to end this Riku. I can't stop this pointless war but I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what to do!"

Sora painstakingly watched as tears spilled down is older selves cheeks and dripped onto Riku's blood stained but beautiful face.

"Sora? No tears. I'm not going anywhere."

That in itself was a lie. Both Sora's could feel Riku's life force slipping away. His spirit energy was no more than a new born child's. Rapidly slipping away.

"I don't want to lose you."

The teen Sora looked as the two men stared at each other, tears flowing from their crystal eyes. Looking away slightly embarrassed he locked onto the matching rings gracing their ring fingers no less. Matching rings, each in the shape of half a Paupou Fruit.

"No….I can't be? Can I?"

Sora watched as his older self lowered his head towards the dieing Riku's. Their lips met in such a tender embrace.

"I'm sorry Sora. I love you."

Slowly, Riku's head tilted backwards, all life devoid of his body and soul. Previously gleaming eyes full of life, dreams and hope, glazed over lifeless green. Sora lowered his best friend, his lover, his very soul, flat onto the ground. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he reached out and summoned Way to Dawn. He placed it on Riku's chest and moved his pale hands over the hilt.

"I will see you soon. I-I love you too."

He managed to choke out as he slowly reached up and gently closed over his lovers dull, lifeless eyes.

Sora woke with a start. Breathing heavily. Covered in sweat. Panicking.

"Riku?! What? Where am I?"

Darting his shocked eyes right, left and centre he looked around at his surroundings.

"I'm still here. It was just a dream but it felt so real. What?….Why am I crying?"

Rapidly wiping away the salty tears he stole a glance round at the slumbering Riku. He was lying in the very same position he was laid to rest in when he died. Sora noticed how his silvery hair fell over his face and surrounded his head like a glistening halo. A stark contrast to the almost black in colour ground below them. He watched as his friends chest rose and fell with each breath he took through slightly parted lips.

Feeling his cheeks heat up and undoubtedly turn red, Sora quickly averted his gaze.

"Ok Sora. Knock it off. You like Kairi don't you? I must be tired. Need more sleep."

He lay back down and rolled over facing away from Riku and tried his best to doze off.

Aquamarine eyes snapped awake shortly afterwards. Riku blinked a few times trying to shake off the awful dream he had. He stood in the middle of a slaughter. He saw himself weeping over his fathers dead body. He saw Sora being slowly torn apart on the bloody battle field. He tried his best to save him but Sora perished in his arms. Sora told him he loved him before they shared one last embrace. He saw their rings, watched his best friend die and couldn't even lift a finger to help.

Riku sat up and proceeded to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Wait. This isn't sweat. It's my tears….but….how? It was just a dream. A very real dream but a dream just the same."

He glanced over at Sora and couldn't help but notice the younger brunette shaking violently in his sleep, Ultima Weapon clutched tightly at his chest.

"Did you see it too?"

Slowly he shuffled towards Sora and lightly tapped his shoulder. The male in question never flinched. After a long agonising pause where Riku seemed to contemplate his next move he finally found his voice.

"I can't go back to the island with you Sora. I want to but….I just can't. I belong in darkness. You belong in light….with her. I cannot bear to see you with Kairi. I know she is not the one for you. She does not possess what you want, what you need. You are simply leading her on….but I know she is deeply in love with you. I know who is right for you. This person complements you in every way. This person is the missing piece to your puzzle. This person….is….me."

Opening his eyes, Riku glanced down at his best friend. He still seemed to be sleeping. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the silver haired male continued.

"Do you remember when I gave you a Paupou Fruit almost two years ago on the island? In a way I was joking, having a laugh but the reality is that I was being serious. I was….so hurt when you dismissed me and threw the fruit away. That's why you must leave me here. I fell into darkness because of my childish ways. I fell into darkness because of you. I am darkness, you are light and we cannot coexist together. I'm sorry. I-I love you but I can't be with you…."

Tears stinging his eyes stopped Riku cold in his tracks. From his half sitting position, he leaned over the slumbering male slightly. His stomach flipped inside him as he moved a slender hand down Sora's side and onto his stomach. Nimble fingers worked their way under the soft fabric to touch the tanned stomach concealed below.

"So warm. So firm. You have done some amount of growing this year past."

Riku smirked slightly as a strangled breath escaped the brunettes slightly parted lips.

He was aware of someone speaking to him as he slept but he couldn't make out what the soft, almost saddened voice was saying.

He was just about to settle down again when he felt cold finger tips on the warm skin of his stomach. His breath hitched as the fingers moved slightly. The touch was so gentle but so arousing. He opened his glowing cerulean eyes slightly.

"So warm. So firm. You have done some amount of growing this year past."

He found his voice despite his dry throat.

"Riku?"

With a loud gasp the older male swiped his hand away as if it just been burned. His aquamarine eyes darted back and forth as he fumbled for an explanation.

"W-what are you doing Riku?"

"Isn't it obvious? I….I know you had the dream as me. I feel your discomfort and pain. I see it in your eyes. You can't die. We must save each other. I-I….s-she is not the one for you!"

"What are you babbling on about? I didn't have any dreams."

"Don't you dare lie to me Sora for you were never any good at it! You saw it didn't you? The war? Everyone we knew and cared about dead. Our fathers hunted for us but were cut down before they found us. I saw you die in my arms Sora! Don't dare tell me you didn't see it!"

Sora immediately looked away from his pissed off friend.

"Yes….I saw it but it doesn't mean a thing….we are just tired, and after all, the dark realm messes with a persons head you know?"

"I do know. I am a denizen of darkness. But, I know for a fact that darkness doesn't mess with a persons head. Only their heart. You mean to tell me that dream meant nothing to you?"

"It did. I was terrified. I saw you die in my arms. I saw….Sephiroth. You said that he is your father."

"I already know that much."

"I also heard that I am Cloud's son. But how? Are the two of them not? You know?"

"Ever heard of human experimentation? Don't you find it weird that we don't remember anything from before we washed up on Destiny Island? All we had was each other. We had no pictures. Names to remember? People we missed? All we knew were each others names. The two of them are the most powerful warriors in their world. It only stands to reason that many fool scientists would want to try and replicate them. But, that's beside the point!"

"That's all well and good but that doesn't explain why you were touching me there. And don't say anything about 'all we have is each other'!"

"Fine. You know how I feel but if you can't see how you feel your even more stubborn and foolish than I thought you were. I know you don't love Kairi. But, you just keep on fooling yourself. To think I used to be jealous of you."

Riku whirled his body round and scooted further away from the now stony silent brunette. Just when he thought Riku's tirade was over, the silver haired male turned his head just barely.

"Oh! And I'm not going back to the islands with you either!"

Turning back round, Riku dropped to the ground, curled up in a ball and tried to push his anger aside so he could sleep.

Sora stayed awake. He sat just staring out at the sea. Riku's words had cut him deeply. He looked sadly over at the back of his friend.

"Well….ex friend now. Worst enemy more like."

Slowly, Sora reached into his pocket and removed Kairi's good luck charm.

"Did this ever make me feel anything? He's right. I don't like Kairi that way. I think I see her as more of a little sister than a lover."

He sat and stared out at the darkness all around him. He struggled to decipher his feelings. Confusion, sadness, loneliness, fear. All these thoughts whirled around and around in his mind making him almost want to tear his hair out in sheer frustration. He didn't even notice crystal tears gliding down his cheeks.

Reaching into his other pocket he slowly removed a small photograph. Both himself and Riku graced the middle of the picture. Both grinned madly even though Sora was in a tight Riku headlock. Tears ran from his eyes hotter and thicker than before.

"Dammit Sora. Stop crying. Just admit it….just do it."

What did he want to do? Still unsure of his feelings, he didn't have a clue. Anger and aggravation took over as he slapped his hands against the top of his head, grabbing fistfuls of hair, he pulled them over his face.

"I wish I had a pillow to scream into!"

On calming down, he looked at the photo again and again. He noticed each time that Riku's eyes were not on the camera but focussed on him. It was a look of love and not just friendship.

"Why couldn't I see it? I guess I was too busy denying who I really am and trying to fool myself by impressing Kairi and Selphie that I forgot all about you. No wonder you turned to the darkness for sanctuary and salvation. It was all my fault. I'm sorry Riku."

All the rusty cogs in his mind ticked and clicked into place. Finally his head straightened out. He shook the cobwebs away and made his decision.

Slowly Sora sat up on his knees and crept the ten or twelve feet towards the still pissed off Riku. He sat right behind his sleeping friend trying to be as silent as he could. Sora slightly leaned over the older male and lightly blew on his face.

Riku's nose twitched as his silvery hair tickled it threatening to make him sneeze. Sora had to suppress a small giggle.

Once again he blew onto the other youths face. This time a pale hand came up and swatted away the air.

Sora decided to be a bigger pest. That usually got the desired effect from Riku….making him mad.

Sora took the picture he had been holding and lightly tickled his friends nose with the corner of it. The same pale hand shot up to swat the intruder away. However, instead of whacking Sora, Riku slapped himself in the face.

"Ah dammit Sora! What the hell was that for!"

"You did it! You hit yourself!"

"Quit bugging me and just fuck off home to Kairi!"

Sora's warm smile was instantly placed with the look reserved only for his worst enemies. His rage boiled up and up until he couldn't hold it any longer. It spilled over like hot searing molten lava. Its destination? Riku.

"You say I'M stubborn? Why the hell do you think I'm trying my damnest to wake you up, you asshole?! I've been sitting here thinking about everything that's happened and I don't feel a bloody thing!"

"Hah! I find it hard to believe _you _were thinking. How easy was that to tell me you feel nothing for me? You didn't have to wake me up to tell me as much. You could have just left me….AGAIN!"

That did it. Sora was pissed. After all, Riku had been the one to open his heart to darkness and abandon his friends.

With a deep rumbling growl, Sora slowly raised his fist. Anger flooded his senses. He wanted to knock some sense into the cocky Riku.

Before Riku could even fathom what his friend was doing, the smaller males fist connected with his jaw. A loud, echoing, sickening crunch spread throughout the darkness.

Riku fell backwards from his half sitting position thus landing flat on his backside. With his hand clamped to his jaw he looked in utter shock and awe at his friend.

Sora still had his right fist bawled up at his face. He was clearly, visibly, physically shaking. Angry tears raged from his shining cerulean blue depths.

"Don't you get it you bastard?! I fucking love you!"

Silence swept over Riku's body. He didn't know whether to smack Sora back ten times harder or just jump on top of him.

"Dammit he is powerful."

Riku growled to himself as he pulled himself to his feet. He motioned to Sora to do the same thing.

He snarled at his friend before pulling off his jacket and discarding it to the ground. Sora too, removed his jacket and launched it behind him.

"You will pay for punching me you prick!"

With a loud guttural roar, Riku launched himself at Sora. However, he was quickly evaded by Sora leaping off to one side and dropping down onto his haunches. One slim but powerful leg slammed into the back of Riku's knees sending him stumbling blindly forwards.

"You slippery little bastard!"

Riku quickly gained his composure, bawled his fist, spun round on his left leg and sent the fist straight for Sora's face. The punch connected to the side of Sora's right eye socket, shocking him into tumbling backwards onto the sand below him.

Clutching at his face, Sora could feel the blood rushing to the wound thus heating it up immensely.

Riku saw his opening and took the opportunity to throw himself on top of the distracted Sora. Grabbing the younger males hands and holding them in place above his head by one of his own larger hands, Riku raised his other fist. His aquamarine glare never left Sora's own sapphire stare.

Fist still poised, the two stared each other down until Riku sucked in a pained breath due to searing aching spreading from his groin, right up to his stomach and back again. Sora had somehow released a leg and kneed Riku hard in the crotch.

Riku found himself being violently flipped over so Sora sat over his hips. He gained his composure as fast as he could and tried to shove the brunette over again. The two males rolled over and over in the sand kicking and punching at each other, neither noticing the were coming very close to the waters edge. Riku's eyes glowed bright green as he raised his hand and struck Sora across the face leaving open scratches in his nails wake.

Sora now filled with nothing but hated saw a tiny opening in Riku's defences. His eyes flashed glimmering green throwing Riku off slightly. He raised his head with renewed strength and sunk his teeth into the juncture between Riku's neck and shoulder. Hard.

Riku's ear-splitting, nauseating scream reverberated through the dark and eerie atmosphere. He could feel hot blood seeping down his neck, dripping over his collar bone.

Sora tasted the coppery blood. However, another taste filled his mouth. He couldn't place it. Almost sweet, but earthy at the same time. The blood spilled out the sides of his mouth as he bit in harder. He could feel Riku's finger nails puncturing the tanned skin on his shoulders. He was sure he heard a moan coming from the silver haired male, and not one from pain.

Riku was frozen rigid. He couldn't move. His best friend was latched onto his neck and was refusing to let go. If anything the grip to his skin was getting tighter. The twisted part of the silver haired male did not want the brunette to let go. His blood dripped from his own chest, tracing a path onto the leaner, heaving chest below him. Still he did not want the sick contact to end. He gasped as he felt teeth leaving his neck to be replaced with a hot tongue running over the open wounds.

Something snapped in the younger male. Slowly he removed his teeth from the small puncture wounds and replaced them with his tongue. He savoured the hot dripping skin below his mouth. Small kisses replaced the lapping tongue. Slowly the kisses moved from the bloody neck towards the bruised jaw.

He could see the black and blue bruising forming underneath the pale white skin. He ghosted his tongue over the swelling skin while moving his butterfly kisses further up still.

The silver haired male still couldn't move. His finger nails pierced the skin on Sora's shoulders even harder. His head involuntarily moved into the tiny kisses. His breathing hitched more than once, his throat was dry. He ached, he throbbed.

Sora edged himself up a bit so he could nip at Riku's earlobe. This tiny action sent involuntary shivers shooting up and down the silver haired males spine. His face turned a sharp shade of red.

Now he really was aching and throbbing.

Riku tilted his head down towards Sora's, only to have his lips brushed over by satin soft ones. Slowly at first, very slowly. Just small kisses on the lips, mainly due to both their inexperience. However, very soon, Riku wanted much more.

He removed his hands from Sora's bloody shoulders and placed one behind Sora's head and the other round the younger males tiny waist. Sora took the hint and placed both of his hands on wither sides of Riku's face thus pulling him closer.

Sora ran his tongue along Riku's bottom lip. He too wanted much more.

Both tongues touched very cautiously, almost awkwardly at first. Soon after, both learned to dance comfortably with each other. Both males simultaneously pulled each other closer causing mouths to open wider, tongues to clash so much they would have seemed to be as one.

In an uncontrollable frenzy of dirty kisses and even filthier moans, Sora pulled his hands away from Riku's face and dragged his finger tips down his black sleeveless zip up top. Instead of simply pulling the zip down he proceeded to tear it clean from Riku's frame.

Riku snarled at the younger male slightly before spotting his opening. He grabbed Sora's own blue vest and tore it from the lean body. It landed in tattered shreds on top of Riku's own shredded top.

Both their jaws hurt from the intensity and even violence which was predominantly evident in their kisses. Both males were still angry at the other. From their crouched positions, both males kicked off their trainers, never breaking their contact. Sora shimmied onto Riku's lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Calloused, pale hands roughly traced pathways up and down the hot, tanned, sweat soaked, perfect skin adorning Sora's back.

Slowly the same hands ran down even further and dragged themselves painstakingly slowly over Sora's backside, exciting a sharp cry from the brunette.

Both moved at the same instant as if reading each others minds. Their destination was the others belt. Quaking hands on both sides fumbled with each others belts trying desperately to remove them.

Riku unclipped Sora's belt first. In his lust filled haze, he pulled it too sharply causing it to snag in one of the belt loops. With a low guttural growl, Riku yanked the annoying piece of leather as hard as he could from the waist before him.

Sora struggled until, in a fit of pissed off rage he summoned a small ball of fire to burn the item away. The belt fell from Riku's waist and lay on the ground forgotten about.

Riku decided to take charge so he forcefully pushed the younger male down onto the sand. Still never breaking the kiss, Riku blindly pushed at Sora's calf length shorts until he could kick them from the tanned, lithe body pinned below him.

With a graceful ease, Riku wriggled out of his own jeans leaving them in a heap behind the two.

"The benefits of wearing baggy jeans."

Riku sniggered to himself as he pushed his knee in between Sora's legs thus forcing them apart. Slowly he positioned himself between Sora's legs. Both their throbbing arousals ground together. The friction of the material from their boxers against their lengths caused both teens to moan loudly into their kiss.

Sora was the first to break the kiss that had been going on for God knows how long. Catching his breath he took the sides of Riku's face in his hands and stared intently into glowing green aquamarine depths.

"I….I…."

"Say you can't do this and I swear I will kill you Sora!"

Sora growled at Riku before roughly punching him hard on the shoulder.

"Get off me Riku."

The silver haired youth sadly complied. After all that effort, he was being tossed aside again. However, as he looked through downcast eyes at the brunette he was astonished to see him wriggle his lean body out of his boxers and motion for Riku to come closer.

Riku's breath hitched. His throat became uncomfortably dry once again.

He watched in stunned silence as the younger male ran his fingers down his pale chest and stomach, stopping at the waist band of his black boxers.

Riku's breath hitched once again as nimble fingers moved under the elastic and worked their way lower yet.

"Hmmmm, weird."

"E-excuse me? What i-is?!"

"You're just the same as me down there….and all over infact. No hair except for on our heads."

"N-now do y-you believe we….ugh, we were made for each o-other?"

Riku managed to choke out as Sora began ghosting his fingers over his aching arousal.

"Riku? I wanna try something."

Before Riku could come up with an answer that wasn't just a bunch of moans and syllables strung together, his legs were forced apart causing him to gasp loudly into the silent atmosphere.

He watched in awe as the younger male pushed him onto his back and worked wet, open mouthed kisses all down his torso. Riku almost screamed out when Sora's hot tongue plunged into his naval again and again. Riku's hips took on a life of their own and started lightly bucking at the brunette. Sora had to place his hands on the silver haired males hips to stop them moving.

Lower and lower he kissed and nipped until he pulled off Riku's boxers, revealing him in all his naked glory.

Inside, Sora was quaking. He felt ill. Never before had he though about Riku in this way. Well, not until they had reunited in The World That Never Was. Uneasily, he ran his tongue lightly up and down the older youths length listening intently for some sort of approval. He heard none.

He looked at Riku to see his eyes were clamped shut, as was his mouth. Sora decided he wanted that vocal approval so he took as much as he could in his mouth savouring the unique taste from the silver haired male.

A shrill scream filled the air as Sora nipped on the very tip of Riku's pulsing length. He continued moving his head up and down, rotating between licking, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. Under his hands, he could feel Riku's stomach muscles tightening. He was close. He was almost there.

"Stop, Sora stop!"

"What? Why?!"

"I don't wanna come that way!"

"Oh…."

"Not this time anyway."

Riku pulled himself up and crawled over to the blushing Sora. With a bit more force than necessary, he pushed his friend back onto the sand. His pale, thin fingers trailed their way down the brunette's tanned chest.

"Oh my god. I've never noticed this before."

"What?"

"This scar! It's right over your heart….Was that my Keyblade?"

"Yes….when I defeated you in Hollow Bastion, I killed myself with it to free her heart."

"I'm so sorry Sora. I never wanted to betray you like that but the darkness, and the temptation of Ansem was just too much for me to handle. I was far too weak."

Sora shook his head slightly. A silent vow of forgiveness.

Riku stopped wallowing in self pity and continued the exploration of the lean but finely toned chest laid bare before him. Each small flaw carried a story in the same way all of his small scars did.

Riku's hand tickled down Sora's stomach but stopped just near the pubic bone. He faltered before he found the courage to ask the question burning and niggling away at him.

"All the way?"

"W-w-what?!"

Sora managed to choke out while trying to push away the feeling of long fingers tickling his bare skin.

"How far do we go? I want this….but I wont if you don't feel ready. How far Sora?"

Riku stopped breathing as he watched fear seep into Sora's crystal green tinged, sparkling eyes. His stomach churned inside him. Never before had he felt such a powerful emotion over taking him. He wanted the male below him. He didn't know how he would react if Sora said no. He wouldn't….would he?

Sora didn't know if he could do this. Sure they had gotten quite carried away, but now that he thought about it. If he gave in to Riku and had sex with him right there….there would be no going back. Doubt flashed through his still young mind. In short, he was terrified. Did he want Riku like he said he did? Did he love Riku? Hell, did he even trust the silver haired male, tainted with the force of darkness?

As though his mind had just been read.

"Don't you trust me Sora? Don't you want me like you said you did? Do you even have feelings for me like you said you did?"

Glowing cerulean locked with equally glowing aquamarine. Looking into those almost sorrowful eyes, Sora made his decision.

In a voice no louder than a meagre whisper, Sora pierced the deafening silence.

"Yes."

Riku could have burst at his best friend come lovers almost silent word. The silver haired youth simply nodded and captured the younger males lips in a searing kiss. Tongues melted together in perfect sync.

Sora felt his hips being lifted up to rest on the very top of Riku's thighs. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

Fingers laced together, Riku held one of Sora's hands above his head with one of his own. He could feel Sora shaking below him. He could physically feel how scared he was.

Slowly, Riku raised his free hand to Sora's aching arousal, wrapping long, slender fingers round its shaft in the process. Agonisingly slowly, he began to work the fully aroused skin in his grasp. He took great pleasure in hearing the moans and cries coming from the sweat soaked body below him.

Fingers became slick with clear, warm liquid. Biting his own bottom lip to calm his own nerves, Riku slowly moved his hand between their bodies.

Sora felt a sharp shooting pain dance up his spine at the intrusion to his virgin body. However, despite the pain, he found himself arching his back thus pushing Riku's finger further into his body.

The intrusion swiftly left and was replaced with two fingers. Riku began scissoring his fingers to try and loosen up the untouched tightness.

Without warning, Sora let out a shrill, high pitched scream of Riku's name. Slightly shocked, the silver haired male halted his actions.

"D-do that-t again!"

Moving his fingers over the same area again excited the same reaction from the brunette. Riku guessed he must have stumbled upon the younger's prostate. He smirked almost evilly to himself.

After reducing Sora to a pile of mush, Riku withdrew his fingers and placed his hand tightly on Sora's hip bone.

"Are you ready?"

"No….but I want you. Please….d-do it!"

"I'm sorry."

Sora screamed out in pain. This intrusion was much bigger, harder and stronger than before. Pain shot up and down his spine, pooling in his stomach. Tears trickled down his cheeks stinging the bloody cuts he received from Riku during their fight.

Slowly, Riku edged himself in little by little until he was completely sheathed.

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

"I know. It will get better….see? I'm not moving. We have all the time in the world. I can wait. Calm down."

Sora couldn't calm his shaking, tense body. His hand squeezed Riku's so tightly, the older male thought his fingers were about to be broken. However, Riku squeezed back to show Sora he was there.

After a minute or so, the pain subsided a bit. Sora moved his hips slightly. It would take him a while to get used to this intrusion to his body. He arched his back and moaned out a little.

"I'm ok now."

Slowly, Riku pulled out half way only to thrust back in that bit harder. He watched intently to see if he could detect any more discomfort to his younger lover. He found none.

He drew himself almost totally out before jerking his hips towards the other males body once again. Riku continued this action, getting that little bit harder and faster with each passing thrust.

Sora tilted his head backwards into the sand. Soft cries spilled from his mouth and floated into the blackened, still atmosphere. Sora thought the pain was going to rip his body in two but he couldn't stop. The pain was intoxicating.

Riku pulled Sora's hips further onto his causing the younger male to arch his back almost painfully to the sudden change. The top of his head and shoulder blades ground violently into the sand causing massive and delicious friction against his sweat soaked body. Further and harder Riku pushed himself until Sora let out a scream of his name along with a jumble of different syllables. Riku smirked knowing that he had found the prostate again.

Sora was seeing stars. His vision blackened into spots. Heat coursed through his stomach and radiated up his spine. He reached out and grabbed Riku's free hand and pulled it over his head. This movement caused Riku to almost fall into Sora's body.

His head pushed into Sora's chest with every powerful thrust back into Sora's body. Both listened to the others moans and cries of pleasure.

Soon enough, Sora let go of one of Riku's hands and lowered his own hand down his body.

"W-w-what….ugh….whatareyoudoing!"

Sora said nothing. He clamped his hand around his neglected length and began pumping away at himself.

Riku jumped slightly on feeling his best friends hand thump off his lower abdomen again and again. He simply smirked and went back to his powerful thrusts. Deeper. Harder. Faster.

Riku grabbed Sora's still bloody shoulder and inadvertently began pushing it further back into the sand with each movement of his hips. He could feel Sora's hand hitting off him faster and faster until the lean body went rigid below him. A loud cry came from the

brunette. He was sated and spent.

Riku could feel wet warmth tickle at his abdomen each time he thrust his body back into his younger lovers. He felt the already painfully tight passage constrict even more causing him to speed up even more trying desperately to get every ounce of darkness into his thrusts.

Riku exhaled the breath he didn't even know he was holding in a deep guttural moan, spending himself deep inside the younger male.

Riku tried his damnest not to collapse on top of Sora. He could feel his arms shaking almost violently. Too late. They both gave in sending him crashing onto Sora, almost crushing him.

"Ahh! Fuck! You're heavy Riku!"

"Sorry!"

Riku managed to summon the strength to pull himself up and out of Sora's body. This action gave him the reward of a sickening pained hiss from Sora.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Sora."

"Don't be. It was worth it. I'm still seeing spots. So Riku? Now do you believe that I want and want to be with you? Not Kairi?"

"Yes I do but you have no idea just how long I have felt this way about you."

"I'm guessing quite a long time?"

Sora tried to roll over so he could look into Riku's eyes but that burning pain in his lower back prevented him from doing so.

"Riku? Lets drop all this darkness crap and head back home….together this time."

Sora watched in silence as Riku tried to stand up. He saw how his long, pale legs shook as he tried to walk. He watched as Riku's whole body seemed to rattle with each movement. He watched until Riku pulled on his boxers and jeans.

"I suppose I had better move my sorry ass huh?"

"Not unless you want to stay here forever….naked!"

Pain seared through his lean body as he stood on equally shaking legs and scrambled around to pick up his discarded clothes.

Both picked up the tatters that used to be their tops. Both looked at each other, growled, then burst out laughing.

"At least we've got jackets!"

Sora barely managed to finish is sentence when soft lips crushed themselves to his once again. Tongues touched again just barely before silky smooth lips left his.

The two warriors of light sat side by side at the waters edge in comfortable silence. Their fingers intertwining on the sand below them.

"How do we tell everyone?"

Sora questioned, clearly nervous about going back home and telling people on the islands.

"Just be ourselves Sora."

"Ok."

"See this?"

Riku questioned slightly lifting their connected hands.

"Never let go."

The door to light slowly came to life in front of them.

"Lets go together."


	2. Home Coming, Bloody Separation

Thanks to Xx.Kiko.xX, J.F.C., SoraElric, Corn Field, Whistful White Wings, Shessy Girl, RulerOfChaos and MoonGoddessKonoko who all reviewed chapter one of the old version.

I hope you all magage to have a look at the second chapter.

New reader? Home coming. Is it all peaches and cream? Or does the shit hit the fan?

R+R if you wish 191026 xx

2.

Sora and Riku never let go as white light engulfed their bodies. Warmth spread to their very souls. Their journey was indeed over.

Both looked at each other through the almost blinding light and simply smirked.

Both looked a little worse for wear. Bruised, battered, shirtless, dirty but completely satisfied.

Grudgingly, their hands were forced apart as light guided one away from the other. Both youths felt themselves plummeting down to earth.

Through the light and past the blinding speed, they could make out the tops of the trees, the rooftops and the winding pathways that made up the main island in Destiny Islands.

"We're home!"

Kairi stood at the waters edge waiting on her two best friends. She could feel it in her bones that they had defeated Xemnas and were on their way home to her and their families.

Tonight, she would tell Sora how she felt about him. This was her night. She could feel it.

A flash of light pulled her to glance at the mid afternoon sky. Two shooting stars came hurtling towards the island.

"It's them!"

She began jumping up and down on the spot, eager to see her friends smiling faces again. She was desperate to hug and kiss Sora. She wanted to do it when they found each other in The World That Never Was, but held herself back.

Closer and closer the two shooting stars fell.

Fresh and revitalising water swept over Riku and Sora as they finally hit home. Both surfaced simultaneously.

"Before we go ashore Sora? I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you be mine? Together I know we can and will change the death that is our fate. I know we can if we become each others."

"Riku. You don't have to ask. You already know my answer."

Riku looked through his soaked silver bangs with a sparkle in his aquamarine eyes.

"Cool!"

He floated closer to the soaked brunette. His hand touched Sora's side slightly under the water. Lips millimetres apart.

"Sora! Riku!"

Kairi's distant calls hit the two males like a hurricane. Riku grimaced slightly.

"Hurry up you dumbass! I wanna get home, have a good meal, shower then sleep for a month!"

Riku scoffed at his friend come lover before diving under the crystal blue water and following the other male to the shore.

Excitement took over the younger youth as soon as his feet touched the sand on the seabed. He almost sprinted through the water to touch dry land again.

Riku looked on slightly dejectedly and simply walked up to the shore and the antagonising red head. Sora stopped in front of Kairi before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key chain from Oathkeeper.

"This is yours. Said I would give it back."

Riku smirked slightly at Kairi's downcast face as she was given back her gift to Sora. He then watched as Sora bent over slightly and rested his hands on his knees.

"Sooooo tired Kairi. What a fight that was. Got my ass handed to me. Got roughly pounded into the ground!"

Riku smirked once again. He knew what Sora was talking about.

Kairi couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sora? There's something I want to tell you."

She didn't care if Riku was standing right there. That guy bugged her anyway.

"Sora!"

Dammit! Before she could even utter the words she was dying to tell him, Donald and Goofy shot past her and leapt into their leaders arms, tipping him back into the ocean. King Mickey followed soon after, jumping into Riku's arms.

Kairi stood back and growled slightly at the sight before her. That should be her in Sora's arms.

Celebrations aside, the five heroes and Kairi sat at the waters edge staring out at the setting sun.

"We had better head back to our own world."

"I know Donald. Keep in touch. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"I have a feeling we will all meet again soon."

Mickey whispered to Sora and Riku.

Both the youth's stomachs flipped. Did the King know the horrible future awaiting them? Or, was he simple trying to make them feel better?

Sora, Riku and Kairi watched them leaving on the Gummy Ship. In a blinding flash of light, they were gone.

"No cold sleep this time. Bye guys."

Sora sniffed back a small tear. Riku saw this but fought back the urge to kiss it away. He couldn't….at least not while Kairi was there.

"Kairi? You wanted to tell me something earlier?"

"Oh! Yes I did….its just that, well…."

Riku took her long pauses and nervous glances his way as his queue to leave. He felt confident. He had nothing to worry about. Sora was his just as he was Sora's after all.

"I'll catch you guys later. Gonna head home yeh?"

He would wait for Sora. He would wait just up the beach at the pier where their boats rested.

"Riku, wait."

"No Sora, I'm heading home."

Sora looked on with a saddened expression gracing his beautiful face.

"Hello? Sora? I wanna tell you something."

"Sorry Kairi. Ok….shoot!"

He chirped as cheerfully as he could.

"Well, I-I wanted to tell you that I missed you so much when we all got separated. I longed to have everything back the way it was before the Heartless attacked. However….with hindsight, I am glad things happened the way they did. Now I know, without a doubt just how much you mean to me….What I'm trying to say Sora is….that, well, I kinda….I think I'm….no, I know it. I-I love you Sora."

The brown haired youth looked at Kairi, mouth agape. He couldn't think up any kind of response to her bold statement. Since when had she loved him?

Wait….now that he thought about it, she probably always had loved him.

"Say something Sora."

Her voice was almost pleading. Still Sora said nothing. Kairi took this as her opportune moment.

Slowly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and raised her face to his. Millimetres separated their mouths. He could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"This is wrong!"

The voice in his head screamed at him.

Before he could pull back, soft lips touched his ever so gently. The voice in his head screamed once again.

"No!"

Aquamarine eyes stared on in furious shock as the two kissed less than thirty feet away from him.

"You are not doing this to me you bastard!"

Sora's senses finally caught up with him. He violently shook his head and pushed the petite red head away from him.

"What's wrong Sora?! I thought you felt the same way about me?!"

He swiftly backed away from her, glaring at her the whole time.

"You're wrong! When did I ever say that? I love you as a sister….nothing more."

"Sora?"

"I do have very strong feelings for someone. This person makes me feel whole. We complement each other in every way. I am this person's light….they are my darkness….We CAN coexist!"

Kairi looked on through blurred, tear filled eyes. Who was he talking about? It couldn't be, could it? She walked towards Sora so cautiously, as if he would explode at the slightest touch.

"Sora? Please."

Now she was pleading with him. His eyes were shut tight. His head downcast towards the sand.

"No Kairi. I truly am sorry, but my heart, and my body belongs to another."

"Who is she?"

Kairi managed to choke out through thick, hot tears.

"Not she….not even close."

Riku refused to move from his spot behind the pier. He could clearly hear the few words exchanged between the two. Given his time in darkness, he had learned to rely on his other four senses after he lost his sight through his own fee will. Sora had given the pest of a red head the brush off. A small smirk formed on his thin lips. Still he stared at them.

"Who is she?"

"Not she….not even close."

Slowly, Riku stood up and began walking back over to his lover and Kairi. Both heads whipped round as he approached.

"NO!"

Both Sora and Kairi heard the soft footfalls on the damp sand. Both snapped their heads up and looked at the intruder.

Sora broke into a huge smile at the stunning sight of Riku walking casually towards him. Kairi almost dropped as realisation slapped her hard.

"NO!"

Sora whipped his head back round in shock at Kairi screaming.

"It can't be Riku! It can't be! It's just not right! Sora?! Tell me it's not true. You can't be with him….can you?!"

She looked on in disbelief as he two best friends walked towards each other, lightly touched hands and turned to face her. Their fingers intertwined.

"But….how?! Why?! When?!"

Tears cascaded down he ghostly pale skin. Sora remained quiet. Riku however remained calm and spoke up over Kairi's loud sobs.

"How? That's pretty obvious isn't it?"

He slyly questioned while glancing over at Sora.

"Why? We both feel the same way about each other but it took until Sora was kicking the crap outta me for us to realise. When? Around about five hours ago."

Anger swiftly crept across the red heads pretty features.

"Oh! I get it….when you were soooooo pleased to see me Sora, you were to busy thinking about Riku! I thought something was wrong the way you cried over him. The way you fell to your knees clutching his hand! Isn't it right?!"

Both males stood in silence not even listening to Kairi's tirade. On and on she continued.

"To think! When I was stuck here so worried about the two of you being safe, you….you were….I can't even say it! Its totally disgusting!"

"How so Kairi? It shouldn't matter what sex a person is….or what sex the person they fall for is….neither can help who they….want to be with."

Riku seemed completely unaffected by the red heads fiery temper.

"Fall for?! Don't make me laugh! It's completely unacceptable. Two men….no, scratch that, two boys being together! Kissing each other! F-fucking each other!"

Tears still flooded down her cheeks. Riku stood absolutely bored. He had had enough. He wanted to go home, away from Kairi.

"I thought you were more mature than that Kairi. I guess I was wrong. Sora? Lets go."

Kairi watched as the two males left together hand in hand. She felt sick inside. Crushed.

Sora felt like shit. No, correction. He felt like shit warmed up. Even though he never really harboured any real feelings for Kairi, he couldn't stand to see her cry the way she had. However, on the other hand, he really felt angry the way she had blatantly judged both him and Riku with her slanderous words.

"Yes….I'm just angry!"

He shouted to no one in particular as he rowed his small boat back to the main island. He certainly wasn't shouting to Riku. He was too far away. The two had remained in complete silence after they left Kairi. Riku then proceeded to steam away ahead in his boat. That too, pissed Sora right off.

He stole a glance back to the small island to see if he could spot Kairi on the beach. He couldn't.

"If that was how bad Kairi took me and Riku….what's my mum gonna be like? Damn….don't even wanna think about it."

Turns out, that was all he could think about.

Riku docked his small boat. He sat in silence at the back of the beach and waited on Sora. He was still kind of bummed out that Sora and Kairi had kissed but deep down, he knew it meant nothing. Nothing like their heated kisses and intimate caresses meant.

Feeling the cold night air whip his hair about his face, making his lean body shiver down to the bone, Riku pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. His arms gripped around his legs almost painfully.

"Why do I feel like crying?"

He questioned to no one.

"It's not like anything bad has happened. Man….I feel like such a girl, sitting out here crying at nothing. God Dammit!"

He screamed while jumping up and punching the coconut palm he was previously leaning against.

He heard cracking noises right above him but looked up far too late.

BAM!

A huge coconut smacked him right between the eyes.

"Ah shit!"

He stumbled around blindly trying to get the throbbing pain away from his face. He jumped around on one leg while vigorously rubbing at his forehead.

"Damn ugly, gay, poof coconuts! Just you wait till I get up there!"

He screamed at the unsuspecting fruit while waving his fist in temper at the top of the tree.

"If I'm not mistaken? Were you just screaming at those coconuts?"

Riku stopped yelling and whipped his head round in the direction the smooth male voice came from.

"It's just you. Yeh….well….it jumped out the tree and hit me!"

"Riku? You really are a dumbass!"

The two youths stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter.

Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pushed his own body into the warmth of Riku's. Slowly, he ran his fingers through the silky soft moonlight silver hair. He found himself wondering just where Riku got such long and beautiful hair. These small thoughts were pulled from his head by lips gliding over his. So softly at first before those same lips pushed onto his even harder, demanding access.

Before the kiss could go any further, Sora pulled back from those pale but alluring lips.

"We have to get back and tell out families….before Kairi in her fit of rage tells the whole island."

"I guess you're right Sora. Lets go then."

Two hours, many greetings, tears, laughter and each of their mothers punching them in the face for being gone so long, both Sora, Riku and their mothers sat in the living area of Sora's house. The talk had died.

Previously it had been about the two boys getting back to normality. Basically, them going back to mind numbing high school.

The words were.

"Enough of this sword fighting, key swinging nonsense. It's high time you idiots got back to normal again. Get your heads out of the clouds and pay attention to more important things."

Both youths had been fed, showered and changed. Now, they both sat twitching nervously in front of their mothers. Sora fiddled with the bottom of his black t-shirt, causing it to wrinkle terribly. Riku on the other hand sat playing with strands of his hair, not even noticing he was going to end up with a mass of tangled hair.

"Look….we both have something we have to tell you."

Sora looked over at his lover with slight fear in his eyes. Riku reflected back that fear.

"Boys? What's wrong? Don't tell us you have to go away again? We just got you home!"

"No….for now we are here to stay….there's something else we have to tell you."

Still the two males remained silent. Riku's hair was now a mass of tangles and tugs. His mother had to swat his hand away before it became too hard to brush out. Sora's mother finally spoke up.

"Ok. It's getting late and you two have to go back to school tomorrow. If it isn't important, can't it wait till later?"

"No….we have to tell you now."

Both looked at each other and nodded slightly. Riku finally found his shaky voice.

"You see….we are together….as in a couple. We realised our feelings after we defeated Xemnas and wound up fighting each other in the darkness."

"Excuse me?"

Both mothers leapt up and grabber their own offending son.

"No way! Forget that! Get that menace out of here! I don't want my only son turning into one of them! Get Riku out of here!"

Sora gritted his teeth and watched seething as his lover was hauled out of the house by his hair. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He was just too angry!

"Why did you do that! What's so wrong with me and Riku?! We love each other! Isn't that all that matters?!"

"Love? Don't make me laugh! You are still a child! That screw up has obviously messed with your head. You will not see him again. Do I make myself clear? I will inform the school of my decision! No son of mine is a fag!"

That did it. Sora was about to explode. Then he remembered something of vital importance.

"I'M NOT EVEN YOUR SON!"

Riku had had the exact same conversation with his own mother. She stood her ground and forbade him from even looking in Sora's direction again.

Both youth's sat in their rooms, far too angry to even shed a tear.

Sora sat on his bed with his head buried in his knees. He could still feel the dull ache snaking its way up his lower back. His only reminder of the one night both him and Riku shared.

Riku sat slumped over on his bedroom floor. How could his mother say such awful things about his best friend? How could she be so heartless?

"Wait….she isn't even my biological mother! I forgot all about that! Idiot!"

However, remembering this didn't change the fact that he couldn't see Sora again. Anger clouded Riku's senses. He stood up abruptly, held out his right hand and summoned Way To Dawn. He pulled the blindfold out of his pocket and tied it securely over his eyes.

He couldn't see but in essence, could see so much. The outline of everything in his room was an unsettled jagged red.

Rage blinded him. Swing after lethal swing, Riku proceeded to trash his room. Chairs went flying. Walls were slashed with the mighty Way To Dawn.

After so long of destroying his room, Riku collapsed onto his floor with a loud thud. It was then he felt them soaking through his blindfold. Tears.

In another fit of rage, he pulled the black material from his face and threw it as hard as he could towards the wooden floor below him.

Tears of rage flooded from his eyes and poured down his cheeks. He needed an outlet for all of his pent up anger. It was then he glared down at his pale right wrist.

"No….I couldn't could I?….Yes….I could!"

Holding the Keyblade in his left hand he raised it to his right wrist. In one swift motion, skin tore deep, crimson poured thickly. Three more times on his right wrist he repeated his actions.

Blood dripped onto his knees and the floor. Pain seeped through the four deep lacerations. His vision blurred slightly.

"Riku you fucking idiot. Why are you doing this?"

He couldn't find an answer for his silent question. He couldn't cry anymore. He couldn't see anymore. He simply sat in darkness and let crimson take over him.

Sora jolted awake. Something had unsettled him but he just couldn't place it. Something just didn't feel right.

Dread and uneasiness ran from his pours, disguising themselves as beads of sweat. This dread was the same as that awful dream. He felt as through he had just lost someone.

Sora sat up and glanced around his room. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, he squinted in the direction of the corner of his room.

"Riku? Is that you?"

He was sure someone was there. He crept out of bed to get a closer look. Sliver hair and a yellow jacket caught his attention.

"Riku? What are you doing here?"

The hunched up figure said nothing. Sora stopped in his tracks as a pale, bloodied face turned to stare at him. Green eyes looking on lifelessly. To say it was creepy would have been an understatement.

Just as the figure turned away, it vanished.

"What the hell was that?!"

Sora flicked on his light and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"What? Bloodied hands?!"

His hands and wrists were covered in blood. Blinking violently he looked back down to find nothing. His guts churned as he looked out his window and over to Riku's house. Cerulean eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Riku!"

Pale, lifeless green eyes cracked open slightly only to snap shut again in pain. A small strangled cry came from Riku's mouth.

He was sure he heard someone call his name.

Sitting in a pool of his own blood, he couldn't move.

"I….can't even heal myself…."

He thought weakly to himself.

Managing to move his head, he glanced around the room to see his Keyblade had vanished to whenst it came. Breathing was shallow. Cold sweat poured down his usually flawless face. Blood spotted his silver tangled hair. That same piercing ache from his wrist had not lessened. It only throbbed more, as if his wrist was caught in a powerful vice.

"Why did I do this? What's worth killing myself over? Am I just too scared to face my fears and my future? Can I even save Sora from his death?"

His eyes fluttered open to face the darkness in his room. He spotted someone in the corner of the room near the door.

"S-Sora?"

His voice crackled and faltered. He gained no response. Nothing, only white noise. Summoning all of his strength, he tried to move. His feet slipped in the sticky blood which surrounded him, but somehow, he managed to pull himself to his feet using his bed to balance against.

Staggering across his room, his pale eyes locked with shimmering, glowing aquamarine. Silver hair flowed down the other's back almost floating even though there was no breeze.

"Riku….what's worth doing this to yourself? My poor boy…."

A leather clad hand reached out to the slowly dying Riku. Green light emanated from the familiar strangers hand. Wounds slowly knitted back together. Crimson ceased to run. Riku's eyes once again fell on the other males.

"Sephiroth?"

Sora leapt out of his window and onto a thick branch of the old oak situated between their two houses. He scaled the tree with swift ease to get to Riku's room. He felt sick. Something was deadly wrong.

Gasping loudly, Sora stopped in his tracks half hanging from a branch as he clocked a figure clad in black perched on his intended branch.

The person was male, slim built with what looked like ridiculously spiky light coloured hair. With silent grace, Sora jumped up onto the branch. An arm shot out to stop him nearing Riku's bedroom. Downcast sapphire eyes stared into Sora's own blue eyes. He could just make out the male smiling slightly at him.

"Cloud?"

Simultaneously, both males vanished in a sea of jet black feathers. Sora and Riku both stood in stunned silence. Both made their way to the window.

"Did you see that?!"

Both shouted at each other.

"Yes….I think it was them….he spoke to me."

"What happened to you Riku? I woke up to see you sitting in the corner of my room….dying."

Sora choked that last part out. Riku said nothing but held out his right hand to his best friend. The scars were clearly visible. Healed but still a fiery red.

"I'm sorry Sora. I don't know what I was thinking….I was just so angry."

Sora took Riku's hands in his grimacing slightly when Riku winced as finger tips glossed over the raised painful flesh.

"So….it was them….he saved you didn't he?"

Silver hair fell over Riku's face as he nodded ever so slightly.

"Sora? I'm dreading tomorrow….who knows what Kairi will have told everyone."

Sora said nothing. Instead he pulled Riku's face closer to his until their lips ghosted past each other. Such a small kiss quickly escalated. Both forced their tongues into the other's mouth in a heated battle which neither was about to give in to.

A sound from inside Riku's room snapped them both back to reality and like a shot, Sora was jumping from the branches and into his room.

Riku turned to face the figure in his room.

"I knew it was you. Please….you must get us out of here."


	3. Midnight Meet

Thanks to senku and RulerOfChaos who reviewed the older version!

Hope you are enjoying the re vamped postings!

Lemon alert!!

3.

Aquamarine eyes snapped open as hot sunlight shone through his window.

"It was just a dream!"

Riku recalled the vivid nightmare of blood, darkness, near death and the familiar stranger saving his life.

Riku laughed slightly as he realised it was all a dream.

It wasn't until he got out of bed and spotted the red stains and black feathers on the floor that realisation slapped him hard.

"Did I really?"

He slowly forced himself to look down at his right wrist.

"Fuck….I did."

Sora was still shaken slightly from the night before. He didn't have a clue what that was all about. What had possessed his best friend to try and take his own life? Was it possible that both him and Riku were destined to leave the islands soon? He prayed it was.

He was dreading his first day back at school. No doubt Kairi had already made a laughing stock of Riku and himself. He didn't see what was so socially unacceptable about the two of them anyway. It wasn't as if they were doing anyone any harm.

Sora dressed in silence.

"Eugh, yuk. Horrible pale blue trousers, white shirt and a checked tie. This just isn't me."

He said sadly to himself as he eyed up his regular clothes hanging up in his wardrobe. Oh how he desired to put them on, transform to Final Form and just fly away.

Pulling his tie down very loosely so he didn't look like too much of a geek. Sora glared at his reflection before pulling on his shoes and wandering out of his room.

Unfortunately, she caught him.

"I'm taking you to school. I don't want you anywhere near that…._Riku _screw up."

Sora growled under his breath as his mother spat out Riku's name.

Finally, Sora wandered through the gates of Destiny High only to be greeted with stares, glares and mutters under people's breath. He tried to turn himself invisible and just head through the crowds without being noticed. Oh how he wished life was that sweet.

He tried his hardest to ignore the slanderous comments being thrown his way.

He fought the urge to summon Ultima Weapon and slice everyone's heads off. Oh so hard he tried.

He entered the main building of the school. Finally he was safe.

"Hey Sora!"

Fuck!

The red head glared at Sora with so much venom in her eyes he could swear he had been bitten by a poisoned Heartless.

"Kairi."

He simply stated in as cool and calm a voice he could muster.

"I saw Riku. He looks like shit….then again….so do you! Bet the two of you are diseased ridden or something! Wouldn't surprise me considering the both of you are fags!"

"Hmpf! Strong words coming from someone who wanted to sleep with a fag eh Kairi?"

"Oh go fuck yourself Sora!"

Sora watched as Kairi stormed back over to Tidus, Selphie and Wakka, who in turn all drew him daggers and walked away with the enraged red head.

Riku's morning wasn't shaping out much better. His classmates were even more anal about the subject than Kairi was.

They took great pleasure in taunting him, threatening him and covering his locker in terrible graffiti. On more than one occasion he almost summoned Way To Dawn. However, he kept his cool and tried to shut out their evil words.

"Where are you? We must get away from here."

"Not yet Riku."

He looked round as he heard that same smooth male voice behind him. No one was about. He felt like he was loosing his mind.

He tried his hardest to focus on the History assignment his class were given but that voice was plaguing him.

"Could it be….?"

Sora sat hidden from sight behind a massive oak at the very back of the school grounds. It was the only place he could find some peace. Total silence.

He sat sketching on his notepad.

He drew Donald and Goofy. He drew himself holding Ultima Weapon. He drew Riku with Way To Dawn.

He drew various other pictures.

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Kingdom Key, King Mickey and Paupou Friuts.

"Hey, you're good."

Cerulean eyes lit up. He knew that voice. So suave, sophisticated, confident and downright sexy.

"Hey Riku."

"That picture of me is damn fine. You're quite the artist. Hairs a bit long though."

"In that dream it was that long. I think you should grow it."

"Ok. As long as you do the same with yours. Let me see that!"

He snatched the book off Sora and scribbled something.

"Gotta go before I'm seen. See ya later Sora."

Sora watched as Riku sped back into the building. Slowly he stole a glance down at his notepad.

_My island. Midnight._

_R x_

There was only one island Riku called his own. Sora couldn't help the grin that spread across his cheeks.

Midnight couldn't come fast enough for Sora. He shut himself in his room all night still refusing to even look at his mother.

After his school work was finished, he showered and changed into his usual vest and jacket but this time wore a pair of plain black baggy jeans. Shoving on his yellow and black trainers, he began to pace the room.

He was surprised he didn't wear a hole in the floor with all his pacing.

At about 11.30, his mother knocked on his door. He heard her quiet voice behind the door.

"I'm going to bed now. Try and not be too late Sora."

A disgruntled 'Hmpf' was his reply.

He listened carefully as her soft footfalls vanished down the hallway. Slowly opening his window, Sora stole his chance to escape.

Riku sat alone on his island. He sat below his tree, on his sand and threw his stones into his part of the ocean. He had spent so many yeas here, doing the same thing, he called everything on the island his.

His brain worked overtime.

"How did Sora and I get here? How the hell were we created? Was it in a tube? Did our fathers know what happened to us? Did they send us away? Did they even know us? Why can't I remember anything about my childhood before I came here?"

So many questions. None could be answered. Riku grabbed fistfuls of silver hair in sheer frustration.

"God dammit! This is shit!"

He jumped to his feet and summoned his Keyblade. With a loud roar, he thrust the weapon into a near by palm tree. The tree split in two and went sailing down into the black ocean below the island.

He sliced and diced the air, taking down invisible enemies and threats. He raised his blade in a wide arc over his head and swung it violently towards the ground. Metal hitting metal filled the atmosphere.

"Hey Riku."

Sora ditched his boat at the pier and set off the Riku's island. He passed through the beach shack and up the shaky stairs. His mind also worked in over load.

"What's going on? Why was Cloud outside Riku's room last night? Is he really my….? How did we get here? Were we really made in a tube? I want to know!"

He pushed the stiff door to Riku's island open and ground to halt as he spotted his lover.

He seemed to be taking his anger out on the poor atmosphere all around him. He watched as Riku moved gracefully around the small island, never missing a beat or a step. Sora decided he would join in so he summoned his blade also.

Quietly, he crept to the island. He watched as Riku raised his Keyblade above his head in a wide arc. This was his opportune moment. He slid in and countered Riku's blade before it made contact with the ground. Aquamarine eyes snapped open.

"Hey Riku."

Glowing jade eyes locked with cobalt blue. The two smiled at each other. Sora's smile was soon replaced with a smirk.

"Is that all you got?!"

"That's my line!"

The two males jumped apart, readied their Keyblades and charged each other.

Shout after shout was heard as their blades clashed repeatedly, sending small sparks tumbling to the ground. Riku swung his blade towards Sora's stomach but he back flipped over Riku's head, sending a small ball of fire his best friends way as he went. The flame struck Riku right in the middle of his back, smouldering a hole in his yellow sleeveless jacket.

"Ah shit! That burns you a-hole! You win this one! I wanna escape with all my clothes intact this time!"

Sora grinned, rubbed under his nose proudly and mock bowed in front of Riku.

"Thank you. Thank you. I cannot tell you how pleased I am that my superiority has finally shone through and beat you tonight! Thanks once again! You've been a great audience!"

Riku glared at Sora before bursting out laughing. Both collapsed onto the sand in fits of giggles.

After a while, they composed themselves, got up and brushed themselves down. Both stood looking out at the vast blackened ocean. The moonlight casting it's silvery reflection with each lapping wave.

Sora finally broke the comfortable silence.

"When do you think they will come for us?"

"Soon I hope. I keep seeing and hearing things. I think it's Sephiroth. But….if he's here….that means we don't have much time until….we…."

"Stop it Riku. I'm sure we will think of a way to beat this so no one has to die. We have defeated tens of thousands of Heartless. What's a few more?"

"You're right….again. I suppose."

Even though he agreed with Sora, Riku couldn't shift the sick feeling making itself at home in his stomach. A part of him, his dark side, did not believe.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I wanna give you something Sora….I've been wanting to do this for years."

Sora watched with curious eyes as Riku pulled from his jacket pocket a single, yellow, star shaped fruit.

"Will you?"

Riku stared at Sora with a slight fear in his eyes.

"What if he refuses?"

He questioned to himself over and over again.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he stood with his hand outstretched to his best friend. Riku really felt like he was at his most vulnerable.

Sora looked at the Paupou Fruit, then to Riku and back again. He repeated this action quite a few times. His insides twisted and churned.

Was Riku really wanting to share a Paupou with him? Now that he thought about it….didn't Riku say he had tried to do that almost two years ago?

He stared for a minute or so until he saw Riku literally sweating. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sora made his decision.

Slowly, he reached out and plucked the fruit from Riku's quaking and shaking hand.

"This is it….he's gonna throw it away again!"

Riku's mind screamed at him.

Sora broke off a large piece and kept it between his teeth. Even slower than before, guts churning, he pulled his older lover towards him.

Riku took the free end in his teeth. Lips finally met and the piece of fruit was halved. At first, the fruit tasted quite bitter. However, as the juice was released, it became the sweetest, most intoxicatingly decadent thing either male had tasted. Juicier than a water melon. Sweeter than sugar. Softer than raspberries.

As their heated kiss deepened, trickles of the Paupou Fruits juice made its way down each of their chins. Neither cared.

Tongues battled together for dominance. Both pulled the other closer, their bodies literally crushing together. Sora tangled Riku's silvery hair between his fingers, pulling at it slightly.

Riku grated his finger tips down Sora's back, stopping just above his backside and back up again. Both finally pulled away so they could swallow the pieces of fruit.

"I-I take that as a y-yes then?"

Sora nodded his head almost unable to speak. He felt as though he could sense everything that was going on inside his best friends head. He could feel things he never could before. He could feel the darkness inside Riku.

Riku, sensing Sora's wonderment at the power of the fruit finally piped up.

"Yes, you're right. How in the hell does this work?"

"You took the words right out of my mind!"

Both wondered just how a tiny piece of star shaped fruit could bind two hearts, souls and bodies together. However, neither were complaining.

They came together again, both burning with lust.

It wasn't long before both males toppled onto the sand below them and began feverishly tearing off each others clothes. Sora roughly pushed Riku back onto the sand when he tried to roll them over.

"You stay there! Its my turn now!"

Riku smirked at Sora, knowing full well what he was talking about. He was ordered to lie still and do nothing.

Sora worked his way, kissing and nipping at the pale flesh of his lovers chest. Each motion excited a different strangled sound from the silver haired male.

Lower and lower Sora's lips travelled. His tongue dipped into Riku's belly button again and again before continuing lower still. Riku couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Wait! Why the fuck am I being quiet?! Were on a small island over a mile away from everyone else!"

Riku's mind screamed at him.

He let out a loud guttural moan as his length was engulfed by his partner's hot mouth. He watched the younger males head moving up and down as he switched between nipping lightly and sucking hard on the tender flesh.

"How he is so good at that….I will never know."

Riku's breathing suddenly became very erratic. His stomach muscles began to tighten up as Sora worked even harder. His hands splayed out to the sides as he scrambled to find something to hold onto. He found nothing but sand. He could feel it flow between his long fingers.

He was almost there. He could feel it. Not much further.

"Ahh FUCK!"

He screamed as he spent himself inside the others mouth.

Sora sat up, swallowed the creamy liquid and grinned at his best friend. He liked seeing the older male exhausted and flushed. Sora found it to be a huge turn on.

Riku's usually pale cheeks were tinged pink and a violent red flush swept like wildfire across his slim but well defined chest.

Riku lay there completely shattered. He felt his legs being parted. He knew what was coming. He took Sora's virginity the day before. Now it was his turn to lose his.

His body tensed up as he felt not one but two fingers enter him. He cringed at the pain. The pain however soon wavered. Slim fingers scissor inside him.

The fingers grazing off a certain area made Riku scream out and arch his back almost painfully into Sora's touch. The brunette decided to keep doing this. He loved teasing Riku.

Soon, fingers were removed. Riku prepared himself for the pain. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Sora sitting shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't k-know what to d-do!"

"I didn't either until yesterday. Once its in….just move your hips. You'll get it!"

"What if I'm rubbish?"

"Judging from what your mouth can do….I highly doubt it!"

Riku smiled at Sora as warmly as he could. The smile was so genuine, caring and loving, it gave Sora the final boost he needed to go all the way.

Riku shut his eyes over and arched his back slightly waiting on the welcome intrusion to his body. He felt the tip going in slightly. He tensed at the pain which nestled itself at the base of his spine.

Slowly, the younger male edged his length in until he was fully sheathed. He could hear, feel ands sense that Riku was in pain so he stopped his movements.

He raised a shaking hand and ran it through the sweat soaked bangs covering Riku's eyes. He ran his fingers down his partner's cheek, over his slightly parted lips.

Sora could feel Riku's heavy breaths on his finger tips.

He trailed lovingly down Riku's pale neck, chest and abdomen. He listened until Riku's heavy breathing had settled down.

Aquamarine eyes opened slightly.

"I'm ok….I can handle a lot more than this."

He added that jibe at the end just to piss his younger lover off.

Growling at Riku, Sora slowly began to move himself in and out of the others body. Riku could feel something pooling in the depths of his stomach. Damn it felt good!

He tightened his legs around Sora's tiny waist urging him to gain confidence and speed up. Sora complied. Faster and harder he thrust in and out of the warm tightness. He couldn't keep his moans suppressed any longer.

Riku stared into Sora's eyes to see them flash aquamarine once again, the same as they had done the previous day. Green swirled around in his usually blue depths.

Sora dropped his head onto the side of Riku's neck and bit down hard on the creamy flesh. Harder he bit and sucked at the flesh. He wanted a healthy bruise to form there.

Riku grimaced as his flawless flesh was purged. He decided to do the same thing. He slightly turned his head so as not to let Sora leave his neck. He latched onto the juncture between Sora's neck and shoulder. He too wanted a nice hearty bruise for everyone to see.

Even distracting himself by giving Riku a love bite, Sora could feel himself getting closer and closer. He couldn't even feel Riku doing the same thing to his neck.

His movements became erratic and very shaky.

Riku knew Sora was close.

A few more powerful thrusts spent Sora deep within Riku's body.

Finally each let go of the other's neck. Sora's arms and legs gave way sending him collapsing on top of Riku's sweat soaked body. Both panted heavily.

Riku finally found his wits and wrapped his arms around Sora's slim frame. He could feel the brunette shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"I was crap wasn't I?"

Riku touched the bruised flesh on his neck, wincing at the pain. He felt the pain still settled in his lower back.

"Excuse me? You were anything but. Trust me. I think this love bite is pretty cool!….So is your's by the way!"

"What? When did that happen?"

Riku smirked at Sora before pulling him in tighter.

Unbeknown to the two males, a pair of teary indigo eyes watched them from a distance, looking at their every action and listening to their every word.

"I love you Riku."

Riku looked into now tired cobalt eyes. Sleep was draining them of their usual radiance. The swirling green had emancipated.

"I love you too."

Sora finally mustered the strength to roll off his lover. He turned on his side as did Riku.

Riku couldn't disguise the small hiss of pain as he rolled over.

Both faced each other. Hands clutching tightly together. Both fell asleep like that. Together, naked under the stars.

"Never let go."


	4. Slow Acceptance

Thanks to senku and Thetra for reviewing chapter 3 of my older posting!

For new readers to my fic?

Things slowly unfolding!

Kairi back on the scene again??

191026 xx

4.

Both awoke before dawn. Dressed themselves and headed back to the main island. Both parted ways with a chaste kiss and entered their beds as if they had been there all night. Completely satisfied.

These midnight trysts varied on for months. Meeting late and heading home just before the sun rose.

No one knew about their secret meetings….almost no one.

Six months came and went. Both Sora and Riku had celebrated their birthdays as best they could being that they couldn't be together. Both turning sixteen and seventeen respectively, on the same day no less.

Sora sat on his own once again. He hid behind the old oak at school again. And once again he sat drawing. This time, he drew Cloud and Sephiroth.

Neither him nor Riku had sensed them in the past few months.

Giving up on his sketches, Sora sat and stared out at nothingness. After a while he peered past the tree to spot Riku sitting on his own at the stands beside the sports fields. He sat alone there every day.

Both were recluses at school. Neither accepted but neither rejected. They couldn't leave. They had no choice but to stay.

Sora fingered the crown chain he always wore. He felt strange somehow. He could describe it as feeling ill. His left shoulder ached. It was a constant dull, cramping ache. It felt as though something was trying to break through the skin at times. He rubbed and rubbed at his shoulder to try and ease the pain, but nothing worked.

Shutting his eyes and resting his head against the bark of the tree, he tried to drift off to sleep. He almost succeeded over the pain until a piece of paper landed on his face.

_Meet me right here after school._

Riku once again sat alone. His class mated didn't have the time for him. Not that he wanted their time anyway. To them, not only was he gay, but, he was a killer with a weird looking sword.

He had been sparring on the track one day on his own when a group of boys from his year spotted him. Once again, he was labelled a freak. They didn't understand what the Keyblade was and Riku certainly wasn't going to justify himself to them.

Sora on the other hand had been more careful. He only trained when he skipped class. He only trained when no one else was about. He took time to check for people staring.

Riku trued to concentrate on the book he was meant to be studying for his English exam. Beowulf. However, he just couldn't get into it. Most of it was in a totally different language.

He peered over at the old oak to see Sora's shadow jutting past the thick bark. The school was well informed the two of them had to be kept at a distance so he couldn't even nonchalantly wander over.

"Ah this is fucking shit!"

Riku growled to himself. Who cares if he was spotted talking to himself. He didn't give a toss.

He winced slightly at the sharp twinge of pain spreading across his right shoulder. This same dull ache had been coming and going for the past few months now. Riku placed his hand under the shoulder of his shirt to feel. His shoulder burned white fire. Pressing down on the heated flesh, he sucked in a pained breath.

"Ugh….what the hell's going on?"

He dint know what was causing this but wished to hell it would go away.

The pain slowly began to subside. He shut the boring book and placed it beside him. Leaning forwards and placing his elbows on his knees, he stared out at nothing in particular.

The scars on his right wrist caught his attention. He usually covered them. He forgot today. Thankfully, Riku had not cut himself since that night. Maybe he was too scared of death. Maybe he was too scared of seeing who he believed was Sephiroth.

"I'm just….scared…."

He whispered to himself.

Movement near him snapped the silver haired male out of his depressed state. He looked around to see no one near him. He looked down to where his book lay to see a small piece of paper folded on top of it.

_Meet me after school at the old oak._

He didn't really recognise the handwriting but surmised it must have been Sora in a hurry. To answer his query, he looked to see Sora's shadow gone from behind the tree.

"Hmmm, fair enough."

Both males walked towards their final destination from opposite ends of the school. Sora reached the oak first. He stood almost nervously waiting on Riku.

"Hey Sora. What did you want to meet me here for? I thought we were meeting later?"

"What? I didn't ask to meet you. I thought you asked to meet me?! See? I got this note….from you?"

He held the note in front of Riku's face.

"Oooooookaaaaaay….I have pretty much the same note….if you didn't do it….I certainly didn't. Who did?"

"I did."

Both youths whipped their heads round at the sound of the soft female voice.

"Kairi!"

They both yelled.

She walked slowly towards them with her head bent low. Neither could see her eyes. She couldn't look into their eyes.

"What the fuck did you call us here for?!"

Riku hissed out while summoning Way To Dawn.

Sora glared at her and summoned Ultima Weapon.

"I can do that too you know."

Kairi's blade appeared in her outstretched hand. The very same blade Riku had given her months before.

"Well? Were waiting."

"I….I came to apologise."

He blade vanished into thin air. Tears glistened down her cheeks. Both males banished their weapons. A part of them wanted to hear more.

"I have been watching you two for some time mow. I watch you being alone at school. At home. Actually….everywhere. The only time I see the two of you genuinely happy is when you sneak out to….meet each other at night."

"You didn't?!"

"Just once….I followed Sora the night after you came back. I wanted to know where he was going. I saw the two of you together. I heard the words and actions you shared and I realised….they are for real. They are true."

Both males blushed slightly at Kairi's boldness. The red head continued but kept her azure eyes averted.

"I saw the two of you exchange the Paupou Fruit and finally knew I had no chance whatsoever with Sora."

"You never did Kairi."

"I know that now. And….I'm so sorry I put the two of you through so much. I had no idea the pupils here would react the way they did. I want to make amends. I want to set things right. Please? Sora….Riku? Give me this chance."

Riku finally found his voice.

"Although you were a peeping tom, some….no, all of what you say is true. You have put us through hell and back and made our lives here miserable. The two of us can't even look at each other. We didn't even get to spend our birthday's together because of you. How can we have a relationship when we can't be seen talking? I don't think the past can be changed…."

Riku looked into her eyes. Tears flooded from their depths. He could feel she truly was sorry.

"However….if it's ok with Sora? You could try and make amends."

"How? I will do anything. I miss you two."

"Lets try and get along just like we used to. Like nothing's changed."

"Ummm, Riku? A lot has changed. the fact that the two of us are together….well trying to be is the change….idiot."

"You know what I mean Sora!"

Kairi looked up at the males standing less the five feet in front of her. She saw Riku reach out to twine Sora's fingers in his own.

"Ok guys. I want to come back. I can't apologise enough for everything I have done to the two of you."

"Actions speak louder than words Kairi."

Sora whispered as he let go of Riku's hand and walked away.

The next day. Sora, Riku and Kairi sat behind the old oak.

"What if someone see's us Riku? The school wont let us."

"Fuck'm!"

All three sat in an awkward and uneasy silence. Kairi smoothed down her skirt again and again.

Riku played with his hair until it matted and tangled.

Sora sat twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting all over the place.

"Guys? I wanna tell you about a dream I had a few weeks ago….it was awful. Like something out a a worst nightmare."

Both males looked at each other with a terrible sense of foreboding.

"I stood in the middle of a war….well, actually it was more of a slaughter. I saw many people. Many of those in your sketch book actually."

She said while eyeing up the pictures of Leon, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie and Merlin.

"I was standing in the middle of the fighting. I couldn't summon my Keyblade to help. I stood screaming for the fighting to stop. I saw two knights fall to the ground. Their helmets fell off and I saw….you two."

Tears made their way down her rosy cheeks.

"I watched as three other ran over to your sides. Two of them were men….they looked a lot like you. The third was….me. Both of you died and I couldn't do anything to stop it! I couldn't watch but at the same time, I couldn't look away. I screamed and screamed….then I woke up. What does it mean?"

Both males looked at her with downcast eyes and slowly told her everything.

They told her about Cloud and Sephiroth and how they were their fathers. Their deaths and now the three different fates. They told how Riku tried to kill himself through sheer fear and how he was miraculously saved.

Kairi sat wide eyed, staring at them.

"The future will be upon us very soon and we have to stand up and fight it! I refuse to bow down to any of these fates!"

Riku shouted whilst pointing at himself, then Sora, than Kairi.

"If I have to become darkness itself to defeat this. Then so be it."


	5. Visions of the Past

Ok, this is the re-vamped chapter 5.

Remember the last time??? That all too real dream with Cloud and Seph?????

Totally re-done!!!

Thanks to RulerOfChaos and Thetra for reviewing chappie 4 of the old version.

Thanks to me new reviewer Jediempress ffor reviewing chp 1 + 2.

Thanks to my anonymous review from daisygirl or as she called herself C'est daisy! for the new chapter one!

Enjoy!

5.

Sleep came reasonably easily for Sora and Riku on their island that night. However, their dreams became invaded by painful memories of the past.

A past they were thrust into before they were even born.

Sora jumped awake in a strange room. It looked like a military barracks of some sort.

Sitting up and trying to rub the sleep from his tired eyes, he found that every other bed in the place was empty.

"Shit! I slept in again!"

He pulled himself from his uncomfortable bed and swept over to his locker situated a few feet from his bed. As he opened the door, Sora screamed at who he saw in the mirror.

"_**Cloud?!"**_

Cloud whipped his head round.

"Ok….must still be dreaming. I thought I heard someone shout on me. But….I'm late. I've slept in again. There's no one about….again."

"_**What the hell is this?"**_

Once again, Cloud turned round.

"This is creeping me out. Chill Cloud….there's no one there."

Cloud dressed as quickly as he could in his official but standard Cadet SOLDIER training uniform. He grabbed his training sword and bolted out the room.

Riku also woke up in strange surroundings. He rolled over to find himself lying in sheets of black satin.

"_**Cool."**_

He stood up….well, tried to.

"_**Ah dammit! My hair's caught!"**_

He looked down to see his knee resting comfortably on top of his hair.

"_**Wait! This isn't my hair! It's down past my knees!"**_

He sprung out of bed and thundered over to the mirror.

"_**Holy fuck! Sephiroth!"**_

Sephiroth had slept in. Something he had never done in all his years as a part of ShinRa. He couldn't even concentrate on pulling his boots on. He kept hearing what sounded like a voice in his head.

"I must be stressed. The great ShinRa General….going grey from stress!"

Finally the boots were pulled on. Next went the long leather coat. He sheathed Masamune and flew out his door.

Both Cadet and General were late. Both stormed down adjacent corridors. Finally, the corridor joined as one.

_CRASH!_

The blonde and the silver haired male crashed into each other and tumbled to the ground, legs and arms askew, intertwined together.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry General! I wasn't looking at where I was going!"

Cloud leapt up and offered the General his hand.

Sephiroth snorted at it and helped himself up.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sir! It wont happen again!"

Cloud dare not look into the General's eyes. If he did, he would turn to stone.

Sephiroth glanced at the young Cadet. He knew him through Zack. He had admired him from day one, however, he couldn't act upon his feelings. Cloud was merely a boy of sixteen. He was a man of twenty four.

Suddenly, he felt something very familiar about the blonde.

"_**I feel like I know him from….before…."**_

Not able to place this strange familiarity he suddenly felt about the boy, Sephiroth decided to stop standing about like a statue and actually talk.

"Cadet Strife?"

"Sir!"

"It's no biggy! Be more careful next time!"

Cloud watched flabbergasted as Sephiroth sprinted down the hall away from him.

"He did not just say….no biggy….did he?"

The way Sephiroth had just spoken to him and even the way he ran seemed so different than what he usually saw. A wave of unnerving familiarity swept over the lithe blonde. be? Could it?" 

Cloud scratched his head. That damn niggling in his brain. He felt like he was going nuts.

"Damn voice!"

"Strife! You're late again!"

Cloud rushed past the other Cadet's in line and took his place at the end. Right next to a fiery red head.

"Hey spiky."

"Reno."

"_**He looks so much like Axel."**_

"What?"

"Strife! Late again!"

"I'm sorry Sir! It wont happen again!"

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that, and the one before that! You useless maggot!"

Sora finally piped up.

"No dick head talks to me like that!"

Unfortunately, the words came right out of Cloud's mouth.

"What did you say Cadet?!"

Cloud clammed right up. He didn't just yell that at his instructor did he? Before he could even stammer an apology, a fist connected with his jaw. He fell to the floor clutching at his burning face, seething mad.

"You fuck!"

Cloud sprang up and launched himself at the arrogant prick who called himself his instructor.

His fist hit the other man right on the nose.

Cloud was seething and he didn't know fully what made him so mad.

He threw himself at the other man and almost mopped the floor with his ass.

Sephiroth watched from afar. He grinned at the antics of the fiery young Cadet. Zack had said he could get a temper but nothing like this. He felt something stirring within his blood as he watched the youngster's fighting moves. Something he had pushed away days and days ago. Want.

Once again, that sickening sense of familiarity washed over the silver haired male.

"_**No way. He is fighting the same as…."**_

"Hmmm, I know his fighting moves….but, from where?"

Sephiroth scratched his head a few times. The buzzing in his brain was driving him nuts.

He had to intervene in the fight due to the fact that Cloud could easily kill his instructor. That, in turn would lead to a prison sentence ending up with a possible execution for the pretty young Cadet. Sephiroth certainly did not want that.

By now, all the other Cadet's had formed a circle around the fighting pair. Reno was shouting loudly for Cloud to win.

Sephiroth shoved the other bodies out the way with little effort and drew his sword.

"Stop right there Strife."

He had no need to yell. His cool, calm and collected voice tore fear deep within anyone he spoke so calmly to. His eyes said it all. They deepened to a dark, shimmering emerald.

Cloud froze mid punch. He whirled his body round to the towering General. Great. His best ever fight was just interrupted….by the object of his affections. Anger bubbled forth….in the form of Sora.

"You want some of this you pompous prick?!"

Jesus! He did not just say that to the General did he? What on Gaia had possessed him to say that? Oh no, his balls were about to be severed off!

Sephiroth accepted the challenge. He clicked his fingers and another Cadet threw Cloud a huge metal sword. Identical to Zack's Buster Sword.

At first the weight overpowered him. His legs shook feebly as he tried his hardest to keep from toppling over.

"If you cannot hold that blade, you have no chance of becoming my equal Cloud."

Cloud ached with concentration. He held the sword tightly in front of his body. Pushed his right leg forwards and thrust his left leg far behind him. He spread his legs shoulder width apart as he moved them.

"I'm ready Se….Sir!"

Both males hurtled across the training hall towards each other. Their swords clashed with a sickening clatter. Sparks flew as metal on metal ground painfully against each other.

Sephiroth's eyes blazed brightly.

Cloud's too, flashed on and off Mako green.

Sephiroth didn't know why he was so angry. No….it wasn't anger. It was deep rooted sexual frustration!

Cloud glared into Sephiroth's eyes. They seemed all too familiar to him.

The two darted away from each other, only to circle each other tantalisingly slowly. The room was in total silence except from the soft footfalls of both males boots on the wooden floor.

Cloud finally made his move. He flew towards the silver haired male with every intent on attacking him with everything he had.

"_**It wont work! He can see straight through you!"**_

Smirking, Cloud saw the General move to strike. Cloud performed a dodge roll behind the older male, swept himself to his feet, swung his sword in a wide arc and struck Sephiroth across the back of the head with the blunt end.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks as he was struck. He put his hand to his head. Already the pain was ebbing. Any bruising was vanishing. All thanks to the 'wonders' of MAKO.

He turned round and snarled at the teen in front of him.

"Strife! You will pay for that!"

Faster than lightning, he swung Masamune towards Cloud. Before the blonde could react a swift slice greeted him across the chest.

Cloud could feel a small slither of blood run from the hair's width wound. Only a flesh wound but hell did it hurt.

"Ah fuck! That bloody well hurt! You asshole!"

Cloud screamed at Sephiroth, knowing all too well that no one ever dared to raise even an eyebrow at the General, never mind yelling their head off at him. To top it off, the lithe blonde was calling the silver haired male all the names under the sun.

Sephiroth smirked.

"Hmpf! Is that all you got?!"

Cloud gasped inwardly. Where had he heard that before?

Finally, the blonde stood up and threw his sword away. It hindered his movements too much. He needed speed. He raised his fists to his face and gestured that Sephiroth done the same.

Sephiroth too, threw his sword to the ground and casually removed his long leather coat. Everyone seemed to suck in a breath as Sephiroth exposed his pale, toned chest.

Cloud stared mouth agape.

"Man….I feel like such a letch but damn….he is gorgeous."

Cloud mentally scolded himself for letting his hormones get in the way of his training….again….

"Ok Strife? Round two."

They circled each other again and again. Both stared into the others eyes. Clouds back started to ache.

"No….not here….not now…."

He pleaded to himself. He couldn't let anyone see it.

Sephiroth too, winced at the pain edging up through his right shoulder. It threatened to tear his skin up again. He shook his head, unknowingly thinking the same thing as the blonde.

"Not now!"

Finally, each male charged. Fists were sent flying. Kicks being sent right, left and centre. Both men excelled at martial arts so could easily fight each other.

Despite Cloud's short stature, he managed to land a high punch right on the General's jaw. On contact, a nasty crack echoed through the silent hall.

Sephiroth lurched backwards a few steps clutching at his jaw. He had had enough. Snapping his jaw back into place he roared at the shorter male and sent a flying punch right at his face. Sephiroth caught Cloud right beside his eye as he tried to dodge the attack.

"Fuck!"

Cloud yelled out as he fell to the floor. When had he been struck in that exact same spot before? Why couldn't he remember?

Cloud lay on the floor shattered. His body was bruised and battered. His eye throbbed. It felt like it was about to pulse out of its socket. He couldn't believe he had faced off against Sephiroth like that. Was he crazy?

He felt so powerful as he fought. He performed moves he didn't know he could do.

As Cloud opened his eyes, a strong hand presented itself to him.

"You did well Cloud. I regard you as my equal. I believe you will be a force to be reckoned with in SOLDIER. Maybe even better than me."

Cloud blushed as he took Sephiroth's hand and was helped to his feet.

Sephiroth's hand lingered for a few seconds longer than it should have. Both males glanced slightly nervously at each other.

Sephiroth finally coughed slightly and stole his hand from the blonde.

Cloud watched as Sephiroth sheathed his sword, pulled on his coat and sauntered out of the training hall.

"As you were Cadet's!"

A pair of dark brown eyes eyed up the pair with a sly venom in them.

"Insolent meddlers! Cloud and Sephiroth? You two will be mine!"

Sephiroth collapsed against the wall outside the training hall puffing and wheezing.

"Dammit! That boy fights like an animal! I knew he had a temper! But nothing like that!….I feel like I know him from somewhere….outside of ShinRa….probably not. I just cannot concentrate. My head wont stop buzzing!"

Slowly, the silver haired male composed himself before leaving the confines of the wall and swaggering down the winding corridors of the ShinRa building.

Cloud glanced down at his hand. He waited until no one was looking before unclenching his fist.

"Oh my god….the access codes to his room?"

Cloud stopped and stared as all other Cadet's had stopped talking and were staring at him blankly.

"_**Idiot! Now you will be known as the prat who talks to himself! Good going!"**_

Cloud grinned sheepishly, shook his head and tried to rid himself of the fogginess clouding his senses.

He could feel all his injuries healed up. The bruising on his face was gone as if it had never been. Zack was right, he did heal as fast as Sephiroth.

Cloud grabbed his crappy training sword and jacket and shot out of the training hall.

"STRIFE! WHERE THE FU….!"

"Bathroom!"

Something told Cloud he must see the General tonight. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why such a God like male would be interested in him.

"Why would he want to see me? I mean….look at me…."

Cloud continued to moan at himself as he stood in front of his mirror with nothing but a towel around his tiny waist.

"I'm weedy, thin, geeky….I have no backside…it's non existent!"

However, Cloud forced himself to dress in black jeans and a black shirt and sneak up the floors to Sephiroth's own private floor.

"Level 79.…"

Sephiroth was stressed. He pulled at his hair in anger. His head ached beyond all belief and he kept thinking he could hear voices telling him that Cloud was very hot. Not to mention, every time he thought about the blonde, his groin would tighten almost painfully.

"_**You know you want him….I can feel it too."**_

"Oh fuck off and let me be! I'm definitely going crazy!"

He flopped down on the edge of his bed and started twirling his knee length hair between his fingers.

After a while, he caught on to what he was doing and froze. He snatched his hand away from his hair as if the silver strands had just burst into flames. He looked on in disgust at the small mass of tangled and matted hair left in his fingers wake.

His flawless shining silver hair was flawed!

"Ugh! Since when do I twirl my hair about like a school girl with a crush?!"

"_**You are a girl with a crush!"**_

"Now see here! I don't know who, what or where you are….some evil imp or something, but just get away and leave me alone! Go bug that mad man or something!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Sephiroth practically shot out of his skin when he heard the silky male voice at his doorway. He slowly plucked up the courage to turn around.

He was greeted with a picture of perfection and beauty standing sheepishly before him.

"Cloud Strife."

Cloud stood with his head bent low, nervously fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. He didn't know why he was doing that? He usually developed an uncontrollable nervous twitch when in the presence of the General. He was terrified simply being in his room.

"_**You wuss!"**_

Cloud's head snapped up at the sharp yelling in his ear. He looked around to try and locate the source of the voice. It certainly wasn't Sephiroth. His voice although deep and commanding, was at the same time caring and soft.

"Are you ok Cloud?"

He looked straight at Sephiroth. Their eyes met in the dim light of the room. Gleaming aquamarine met naturally enhanced MAKO blue green eyes.

"I'm ok….just a bit of a headache. What did you want me up here for Sir?"

"I have already told you in the past. Behind closed doors….where no one can see us….it's Sephiroth."

Cloud shifted nervously once again.

"Cloud? Your eyes are so bright. Natural MAKO is a beautiful thing. They sparkle even in the darkest room."

"You still haven't answered my question si….Sephiroth."

The blonde watched as Sephiroth stood to his full height of 6'2 and slowly stalk over to his own quaking form.

Sephiroth stopped dead in front of Cloud and stared down at him.

Cloud, at his meagre 5'7 had to almost crane his neck to be able to look the General in the eyes.

"I called you here because…."

Sephiroth was feeling ill. Sure, he may have had many in the past, including his raven haired second in command on more than one occasion, but none of those previous conquests were just so. He felt something burn and boil in his blood if he even glanced at the blonde. He knew he could force himself upon the younger male if he wanted to, but something niggled at him to be tactile and gentle.

"_**Let him come to you."**_

"I called you here because….well….Cloud, damn, I'm just no good at this. You see, ever since I met you at the entrance exams….I have had my eye on you."

"I know. You told me that yourself when I was accepted."

"It's been driving me nuts. To be around you for all these weeks….to share so much with you….to try and help you…."

Cloud knew exactly what the General was talking about. Both himself, Sephiroth and Zack had been very suspicious about certain goings on in the ShinRa building. Everything of which, somehow centred around one man.

"Cloud? When we fought each other today….I knew that….t-that…."

He stumbled and tripped over his words.

The great ShinRa General, not only going crazy, but, being reduced to a quivering, stuttering wreck all because he fancied a boy.

"You knew that I would be yours?"

Cloud barely whispered.

Both locked eyes again. Silver hair slowly covered Sephiroth's face as he nodded deeply, never bringing his head back up.

Before he could open his eyes and move his head, soft lips brushed against his own. The touch was slight, but it was a kiss none the less.

Cloud pulled away shyly and swiftly.

"I'm so sorry Sir! I don't know where that came from!"

Cloud started backing away from the older male.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's arms and pulled him into his embrace.

"It's Sephiroth."

Cloud cautiously wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist. He breathed in the silver haired males scent. It was unusual, that same old earthy but sweet MAKO….with something else. Something fruity. He couldn't place what it was.

"You are 16 Cloud? Not bad….I'm 24.…at least I wouldn't be labelled as a cradle snatcher."

"Not if I gave myself willingly."

Sephiroth looked down at the younger male to see a red blush sweep across his cheeks. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek of the blonde's silky soft hair. He inhaled Cloud's unusual scent. Clean, pure natural MAKO, fresh washing and….fruit?

The smell was so familiar to the older male. Something in his head told him he knew this intoxicating scent.

Soft lips touched his again, but, with a bit more pressure this time. Sephiroth kissed the blonde back. Both pulled the other closer.

Sephiroth ran his tongue over the smaller males bottom lip demanding access. Finally, their tongues met, although cautiously at first.

Sephiroth had to fight the urge to throw the boy across the room and ravage him hard and fast.

"_**Knock it off big boy!"**_

Deeper and closer the kiss became until Sephiroth found himself being edged towards the side of his bed.

"Oh no you don't boy!"

He sniggered through kisses.

He spun the two of them round so the back of Cloud's knees hit the bed first. Sephiroth was no ones bitch.

Both males tumbled onto Sephiroth's lavish bed adorned with flowing black silk and satin. Sephiroth landed on top of the lithe young male thus smothering him with his size and stature.

He braced himself of one of his arms, while the other snaked its way up under the blonde's shirt. Sephiroth felt the still developing muscles twitch to life under his skilled touch.

Cloud broke away from the kiss. His head rolled back on the pillows as Sephiroth ran his finger tips over the stomach and torso presented to him.

Cloud craned his head to the side. Never one to miss a beat, Sephiroth dropped his head onto the juncture between Cloud's neck and shoulder and began biting down on the tanned, supple and succulent flesh.

Cloud wound his arms round Sephiroth's neck and clung desperately to the silky silver hair. He both cringed in pain and squirmed in pleasure at the pain on his neck.

Hearing the beautiful young blonde moaning his name turned the silver haired General on even more than he already was. Still he fought the urge to rip the boys clothes off and ravage him hard and fast.

Slowly but surely, shaking and nervous hands slid down Sephiroth's back, right to the hem line of his shirt. Gulping thickly, he took the next step and moved them under the thin fabric.

Cloud could feel each ripple of perfect muscle twitching under his virgin touch. Hands slowly rode up the older males back. He was sure he could hear the General groan slightly at his touches.

To confirm his suspicions, Cloud dug his nails into the pale flesh only to grin widely when Sephiroth shuddered and indeed groaned the blonde's name.

Their mouths met again only faster, harder and full of lust.

Fear aside, tongues battled with each other as clothes were torn blindly from each others bodies.

Sephiroth crushed the lithe blond under him as his hands ravaged the tanned body below him again and again.

Cloud forgot about how nervous he was as he buried his hands in Sephiroth's silky, thick hair. He gasped as long fingers wrapped themselves around his steadily growing length. Throwing his head back once again, he called out said males name.

Fingers slowly teased up and down the blond's length.

"Hmmmm, not bad at all."

Cloud opened his eyes and blushed madly at the General's comment.

Tighter and tighter the silver haired male gripped, pumping his hand harder and faster.

Cloud couldn't breathe. To be honest, he had practically forgotten how to. Not that he cared at that precise moment in time. He pulled at Sephiroth's long hair in sheer ecstasy.

"Dammit. Easy Cloud."

Cloud's slim body tensed up under the General's ministrations. One last flick of the wrist. Jumbled syllables mixed in with Sephiroth's name, spent the blond youth.

His head thumped back onto the black satin pillows. Breathing ragged, he tried to raise a hand to move the sweat soaked bangs from his eyes. He could barely move.

"Your touch….it's so familiar….I don't know how….I have never…."

Sephiroth said nothing. Instead he stared down in wonder at the form below him. Raising his own hand, he brushed those lavish blond locks from Cloud's face. He watched small beads of sweat form on the youth's chest and arms. A violent red flush had swept across the expanse of Cloud's collar bone.

Sephiroth was dying for release. He had not been with anyone since….well….now that he thought about it….Zack.

That fleeting thought aside, all Sephiroth could think about was the lithe young Cadet lying below him. He needed him. He wanted him.

Looking down at the spending's on his hand, then to the blond, Sephiroth shuddered slightly. He knew the pain he was about to put the boy through.

Slowly, he pulled Cloud down the bed towards him. He parted the younger males wirey but powerful legs and pulled them to either side of his.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

Cloud opened his eyes just in time to see his being spread to either side of Sephiroth's.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

"W-wait Sephiroth."

Said silver haired male snapped out of his daze.

"Say you can't do this and I swear I will kill you Cloud!"

Sephiroth almost snarled at the blond haired youth.

"Get off me Sephiroth."

Slowly, he climbed off of Cloud, a hard frown smouldered it's way onto his features.

"Sephiroth?"

"What?"

"Say this is not just a one night thing….if it is….I don't want that. I don't want to be just another notch on your bed post like Zack is. If it is, I leave right now."

"Look Cloud. I know my reputation. I know I am classed as a….whore….however, I have never met anyone like you. I am mystified by your every move. Each tiny movement of your body betrays your hidden feelings for me and….I know I want to keep you for as long as humanly possible. I want you to be mine."

Sephiroth looked away from Cloud's almost pleading stare as he finished pouring his heart out.

"Please…."

"You're being truthful Sephiroth. Your eyes cannot lie."

"Don't you trust me Cloud? Don't you want me like you said you did?"

Cloud nodded his head once.

"Yes. However, I wish to try something Sephiroth."

Sephiroth went to say something but was startled silent by Cloud's powerful shove. Falling back onto the rumpled sheets, Sephiroth stared intently at the blond male now straddling his thin waist.

"C-Cloud?"

"Shhhh. Be silent."

Cloud reached to the side and grasped the hand with his previous spending's on it. He smirked at Sephiroth as he ran his tongue up and down said sliver haired males long, slim fingers.

Sephiroth felt his breathing falter as his groin tightened painfully. How was Cloud so good with his mouth if he was a virgin? He watched and felt the sensations of Cloud cleansing his fingers.

Letting Sephiroth's pale hand fall, Cloud lowered his head to the side of Sephiroth's neck.

"This is for the love bite you left on me."

Sephiroth gasped out loud as Cloud bit down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Cloud continued biting and sucking at the pale flesh on Sephiroth's neck as his hand slowly travelled down the pale, built chest presented before him.

Satisfied with his work, Cloud ran his tongue down the stretch of Sephiroth's chest, taking time to swirl the muscle around each hardened nipple.

Hearing Sephiroth moan out his name, pushed Cloud on and gave him more confidence to do what he really wanted to do.

Dragging his slippery tongue down pale, rippled abs, Cloud dove his tongue into Sephiroth's naval again and again, almost grinning madly when he heard Sephiroth become louder and louder.

Cloud's stomach churned as he lowered his hot tongue further down. He gasped to himself as he ran it down Sephiroth's rock hard length. He couldn't't believe he was brave enough to do this.

Shutting his eyes and placing his hands on Sephiroth's hips, Cloud ran his tongue back up the underside of the shaft. Swirling his tongue around the very tip, Cloud finally took as much as he could in his mouth. Swiftly, he began an agonisingly slow motion of licking and sucking the solid flesh.

Sephiroth's moans were all that could be heard echoing through the room. Cloud continued his delicious torture until his jaw ached with every movement.

"S-stop!"

Cloud pulled away looking almost hurt.

"W-what? Why!"

"I can't come that way! I want to be inside you when I do."

"Ok….Sir!"

Sephiroth smirked at the sultry tone Cloud used for his official name. He kept smirking as he pushed Cloud back onto the bed.

Pushing the blond's legs far apart, Sephiroth still remained off to one side.

"Put that mouth to good use again Cadet."

He raised two fingers to Cloud's mouth and waited very 'patiently' given the circumstances.

Cloud's eyes widened before he smiled slightly and took those fingers in his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the fingers as if it was Sephiroth's stiff member in his mouth again. His eyes glazed over as he cast his mind a few minutes past.

Sephiroth removed his saturated fingers and lazily guided them down Cloud's body.

"Relax."

Sephiroth's index finger slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles and made it's way forwards, searching.

Cloud sucked in a breath as the first finger entered him. Mainly uncomfortable. His breathing hitched even more as the second finger invaded his body. He moaned slightly in pain.

Scissoring fingers finally found what they were searching for.

Cloud screamed out Sephiroth's name as he arched his back almost painfully off of the bed whilst throwing his head far back into the pillows.

Sephiroth smirked. He had found the blond's prostate. A little farther back than usual, but still there nonetheless.

"Ugh! S-Sephiroth! Please!"

Stroking over Cloud's prostate again and again, Sephiroth decided to sexually torture the blond some more.

"Please what Cadet?"

"Agh! PLEASE!"

"I still don't know what you want."

Sephiroth watched as Cloud seemed to try and compose himself long enough to stammer out a readable sentence. At that time, Sephiroth had removed his fingers, unknowingly to Cloud and had slicked himself up using his own spit.

"I still don't know what you want Cloud."

Leaning over the blond. Sephiroth grabbed his hands and held them against the headboard with one of his powerful hands. The other guided himself to Cloud's entrance.

"I can't satisfy you if you don't speak up!"

"Please….FUCK ME Agh!"

Just as Cloud had started yelling, Sephiroth rammed his entire length into the sweat soaked body below him.

Cloud screamed out in pain. Tears streaked out from behind tightly shut eyes. Stilling his violent entry, Sephiroth looked intently at Cloud.

"It hurts!"

"I know Cloud. I'm here. I can wait."

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's tears away before running his free hand through Cloud's mass of dishevelled spiky hair.

After agonising minutes, Cloud finally opened his eyes and thrust his hips slightly towards Sephiroth.

"I'm ready."

Sephiroth leaned in and captured Cloud's lips once again, tongues immediately swirling around each other as Sephiroth started moving his hips in and out of Cloud's body.

"Harder, faster!"

Sephiroth glanced slightly shocked at the blond below him. How could he refuse?

Speeding up his pace and thrusting his hips harder into the hot tightness below him, Sephiroth was rewarded by his name coming out in shrill, raspy cries.

Tears flooded down Cloud's cheeks as Sephiroth ground his body into his harder and faster. Each time, hitting his prostate roughly.

Sephiroth let go of Cloud's hands and placed them on the bed, either side of Cloud's head.

Thin arms threw themselves under Sephiroth's arms, snaking their way up the soaked back. Short finger nails dragged roughly down pale flesh, deep red welts left in their wake.

Sephiroth leaned back slightly and grabbed Cloud's legs. Slinging each over each of his shoulders, he pushed his body further into Cloud's.

Said blond's knees rammed painfully against his chest again and again but the drug that was Sephiroth far exceeded and pain he felt.

Slowing his thrusts but increasing their power, Sephiroth felt himself reaching his climax. Well, his first for the night.

Sephiroth leaned in over their bodies and kissed Cloud passionately once again. Cloud screamed out through the kiss as Sephiroth pounded into his very soul three more times before going rigid and giving in to his full power.

Sephiroth screamed in sheer agony as his shoulder tore apart, raven wing shooting from it's bloody prison. Feathers and blood sputtered over both males as Sephiroth came deep inside Cloud.

Sephiroth tried his best, however, his arms gave way causing his huge frame to collapse onto Cloud.

He felt Cloud's legs slide off of his shoulders and settle at his sides. He felt Cloud's chest heaving into his. He felt both their sweat mingle together. He smelled the thick heat of sex drift around them. He watched Cloud's face slowly calm down as the aftermath of first his orgasm and the rough sex began to ebb away.

"W-why d-did…."

Sephiroth withdrew from Cloud's warm heat before rolling off to one side, ignoring the pains from his shoulder. Catching his breath, Sephiroth strung a few words together.

"W-why did what?"

Cloud opened his eyes and craned his head to look at Sephiroth.

"Why did your wing come out and not mine?"

Sephiroth shook his head. Perhaps Cloud's only appeared when he was in immense danger. Or maybe? Sephiroth had to work him harder.

Sephiroth smirked before pulling Cloud back on top of him.

"Seph?! What are you…."

Cloud's eyes widened in realisation as Sephiroth's newly hardened length touched his backside.

"Made to perform again huh Seph?"

Sephiroth muttered something under his breath. Cloud's enhanced hearing caught onto it. It was a cure 2 spell.

"Your turn Cadet."

"Yes Sir."

Sephiroth placed his hands on Cloud's waist and lifted him up slightly.

Cloud took hold of Sephiroth's length, squeezed it experimentally a few times, ran his finger tips in circles around the tip before settling his body down on top of it.

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's length filled him once more. He stilled on top of Sephiroth's body as he got used to this position.

Moving his hips slightly, Cloud swiftly worked out how best to move his body while he was 'on top'.

Placing his hands on Sephiroth's stomach, Cloud began thrusting his hips up and down Sephiroth's length.

Sephiroth placed his hands on Cloud's bent knees as he threw his head back into the sweat soaked pillows. Never before had he taken someone this way. He would never allow any of his previous conquests to be 'on top' in a manner of speaking, without actually taking him. His mind couldn't fathom how Cloud was so good at this. And this was just his first time. Sephiroth grinned madly to himself knowing that Cloud would get even better.

A long, but sharp thrust shook Sephiroth from his musings. Cloud was obviously tiring. His hip thrusts had slowed immensely but he could see that Cloud was striving to keep his power the same.

"Need some help?"

Cloud opened his eyes and snarled down at Sephiroth.

"Do I look like I need fucking help!"

Cloud's eyes blazed bright blue as he pushed his hands down on Sephiroth's stomach. Crystal white seeped into Cloud's eyes as he sped up the power, force and intensity of his already powerful thrusts.

Sephiroth's nails dug into Cloud's knees, drawing out blood in the process. He could feel Cloud's power brimming. He could feel his own climax racing towards him.

"Cloud! Please!"

Cloud moved one of his hands to his own reawakened length and began pumping wildly at it. Not caring if his hip thrusts and his hand matched.

Cloud could feel pain creeping up his back. He felt the first drops of blood leaking from his scar. Pumping his hand harder, thrusting his hips faster, Cloud could feel his climax.

Screaming in pain, Cloud's back tore open as he came all over his hand and lovers stomach. His hips impaled his body violently on top of Sephiroth's length one last time before the General moaned out something totally incoherent, his second orgasm draining his energy.

More blood splashed over both males as Cloud's wing broke free from its own restraints.

Still crying out in pain, Cloud literally fell off of Sephiroth and landed weakly at the edge of the bed.

His body shivered although he did not feel cold.

Sephiroth sat up as best he could before leaning over to place a hand on Cloud's right shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Cloud opened his eyes, the shining, gleaming white had diminished. All that was left was his natural blue green depths.

"Uh huh….I'm so tired Seph."

Sephiroth used the last of his energy to cure the two of them again before scooping Cloud up and standing the two of them up.

"I don't think I can go again."

"Not that. We must banish these."

Both males stared at each other before focussing all their will into their core and pushing their wings from existence.

Sephiroth fell onto the bed dotted with dried in blood, pulling Cloud down with him. Said blond curled up in his arms and buried his head in the juncture between Sephiroth's neck and shoulder.

"I could stay like this forever Sephiroth."

"So could I Cloud."

Both felt their eyes drifting shut.

Both knew this whole experience was filled with déjà vu.

"Never let go."

Not even an hour later, Sephiroth's front door was blown open, startling the two sleeping males. Both flew out of bed with nothing but sheets covering their nudity.

SOLDIER's piled into the room in their droves, each fully armed and aiming guns at the two males heads.

Before Sephiroth could reach for his sword, a gunshot sped through the air and through his hand.

"Fuck!"

He yelled while covering his wounded hand.

Cloud looked on in fear as the SOLDIER's separated as an all too familiar male in a black suit entered the room followed by another older male.

"YOU!"

Sephiroth roared.

"Take them away men!"

-------------------

There you have it, extended lemon...by another whole lemon hehehehehehehe


	6. Nightmare

Brand new chapter 6. With a little added betrayal!

Thanks to RulerOfChaos and Thetra for reviewing the old chapter 5.

Will have th updated chapter 7 soon

Luv 191026

6.

Both men were gagged, bound and blindfolded. Sephiroth was forced into what looked like a straight jacket, while being roughly shoved about by six burly SOLDIER's.

Cloud felt himself being dragged along cold and unforgiving floors. The chains on his wrists cutting into his still overly sensitive flesh. His tired aching body couldn't fight back as he had been previously cornered in Sephiroth's room. The gun to Cloud's head had halted Sephiroth's actions despite his wounded and useless hand.

Those six SOLDIER's carried Sephiroth over their heads down the deserted corridors, keeping their grip tight even as the 6'2 male struggled and writhed against his restraints.

His guts churned. Was this it? Were Cloud and himself about to be ripped apart after such a short time?

Cloud seethed behind his restraints and blindfold. The male carrying him had betrayed him. What he once thought was a friend was nothing more than a lap dog for Hojo. When he got his hands on him, he would kill his 'friend'.

Hojo's voice finally boomed over Sephiroth's screaming to be released.

"Ok men. In here. You two there? Follow me bringing them in with you."

Cloud heard all the other men file away from what he could only surmise was a lab.

Sephiroth felt his body being thrown to the floor. His head cracked off of the cold stone below him with a sickening crunch. Before he could even try to think about grabbing Cloud and running, he felt a second blow to the head followed by a needle with burning liquid piercing the flesh on his arm.

Cloud heard Sephiroth being thrown to the floor. He stood in silence, trying to work out where he was.

His head buzzed painfully. He thought he had shaken that feeling. He felt his eyes twitch behind the blindfold.

A blow to the back of his head and a syringe being emptied into his blood stream blanked his agitated mind. His body numbed and stilled. He fell to the floor almost lifeless.

Both men's eyes slowly cracked open. For the first time, they could see their surroundings. Both lay atop sterile tables, bound, strapped and chained down.

Sephiroth tried moving his fingers. They still felt numb. The sensation of pins and needles showered his flesh. The same feeling one gets if they sit in their foot too long and it falls asleep.

Loud, frightened, clearly anguished breaths came from about four feet away. Sephiroth forced his head to turn to the side only to widen at the sight of Cloud on the next table.

His body lay rigid. Muscles bridled under the pressure he caused himself. Tears cascaded down Cloud's deathly white cheeks. Sweat trickled down the petrified contours of his beautiful body.

A heart monitor beeped all too fast behind Cloud's table. Various other wires and tubes were stuck into said blond's flesh.

Sephiroth grimaced at the still increasing heart rate of the blond.

"He's going to give himself a heart attack."

Sephiroth thought to himself.

Cloud's head slowly turned round jerking back and forth a couple of times.

"H-help m-me…."

"What the fuck has he done to you?!"

Sephiroth recognised all of Cloud's symptoms. Just like his first mako injection, only, ten times worse. This time, Cloud _would_ die if his heart rate was not stabilised.

Cloud's teeth chattered together violently as his body was racked with violent shivers. His body was thrown into spasms and thrashed around brutally despite the restraints.

"Cloud! Get a hold of yourself! Please!"

Sephiroth's plea fell on deaf ears.

Cloud was too far gone with mako poisoning.

Evil, sadistic chuckling crept behind the two men. The face of the voice came into the light, followed by his two accomplices.

"Hojo! Why did you do this to him?! He will die!"

"I have to make him as powerful as you my dear boy, or this will all be in vain."

Sephiroth growled at Hojo before turning his attentions to the two males that had moved around in front of him and Cloud.

"You! I thought you were Cloud's friend?! Reno was it? I will personally see you destroyed!"

"All part of my job….._General!__"_

Reno hissed out Sephiroth's title, making it the most venomous sounding title on the planet. The dark skinned male standing beside Reno said nothing. He just stared silently at the convulsing Cloud.

"Such a beautiful creature. No wonder you claimed him as yours Sephiroth."

Sephiroth whipped his head back round to see Hojo run his fingers through Cloud's sweat soaked hair before chancing his arm by running his finger tips down Cloud's face and neck, pressing roughly into the lovebite Sephiroth had made earlier that night.

"Don't fucking touch him!!"

Sephiroth roared while pulling at the restraints on his body. However, his efforts were fruitless. Chains tore into the skin on his arms. The leather that bound his legs over and over again burned his pale flesh.

"Let us go!"

A sharp intake of breath shook both Sephiroth and Hojo from their anger at each other. Cloud's body struggled against the restraints as his chest heaved painfully. His eyes blazed bright green as they bore into Sephiroth's skull.

Previously rigid body softened and fell awkwardly onto the table below him. Cloud's face froze in a state of shock. His eyes fell dark and filled with death. His chest ceased to rise and fall.

Cloud had flatlined. He was dead.

Hojo shot across the lab leaving Sephiroth yelling at Cloud to wake up, even though he knew he was dead.

"No Cloud! Don't dare die! Please Cloud!"

Again but with increased fervour, Sephiroth struggled against his restraints. His bones popped and cracked with the ferocity of his movements. With a guttural roar, his left arm broke through the chains. He reached shakily across the small gap and grasped Cloud's right hand in his.

"Y-you're freezing…."

Hojo shot back to the men with the only thing that could resuscitate the blond.

"No! Don't touch him!"

"You want him to die Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth gripped Cloud's hand tighter as Hojo placed a syringe filled with that same purple liquid over Cloud's chest, right above his heart.

Sephiroth cringed when that thick needle pierced his lovers delicate skin. He squeezed Cloud's lifeless hand tighter.

He could feel his own energy, what was left of it draining fast. Blood dripped from his arms and ran down the legs of the table, settling on the floor.

Blood seeped from the small puncture wound on Cloud's chest as the pallid purple liquid drained from the syringe and into Cloud's heart.

Seconds felt like hours as Sephiroth sweated bullets. His eyes, unblinking forgot all about the other two men, scrutinizing him in that room. All he could focus on was Cloud.

The room fell silent. Sephiroth heard his own impaired breathing. His body shook with pain. But still, if he could save Cloud. He would. He would break free from these chains and save the male he, dare he think it, loves.

With an ear piercing scream, Cloud's body shook itself back to life again. His heart rate immediately picked back up threatening to repeat it's first failure. His eyes stared into Sephiroth's. Not quite mako green, not quite the shimmering white, but a terrible off colour in-between.

"Cloud? I know you can hear me in there. Please, calm down. I….I can't lose you. Not when it took me so long to find you."

Hojo took the blond's quaking shoulders and forced the lithe young male back onto the table.

"Calm down boy. Calm down or my experiment will be a failure."

Finally, Cloud calmed down some. His screams of anguish halted and his breathing slowed down along with his heart rate. His body slumped back onto the table. He turned his head once again to look at Sephiroth.

Eyes identical to his own stared into his very soul.

"S-Seph? W-where are w-we?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and turned his head to the other side of the room. His eyes caught sight of another male lying unconscious atop an identical table. He just and no more spotted the raven hair spilling over the side.

"I see you've spotted my next experiment?"

"Let Zack go. Cloud too. You just want me."

"No can do my boy. Zack Aegis here? This fine creature of both beauty and strength will be used for my latest batch of mako. It may be too potent for his body to handle, but we shall see."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud before his eyes blazed with fury.

"Hojo! You fuck! You almost kill Cloud for some damn mako experiment?!"

"Mako? No, no, no. You stupid fool. I said the mako tests were for your good friend over there. I need the two of you to give life to the experiment I began almost seventeen years ago. The two of you will give birth to the next generation of SOLDIER's. I had to poison Cloud to bring his power, both mentally and physically up to the same level as yours. However, since your power is off the charts Sephiroth, I had to guess. Cloud is one lucky boy to have survived."

Both men remained silent. Sephiroth tried his damnest to click everything he had found out in the past weeks into place. It was all starting to make sense.

"The two of you are the most beautiful and powerful creatures to ever walk the planet. Both received your beauty from your fathers no less. I wanted the two of them to be the first to place me atop my deserved glory, but alas. Both Vincent and Genesis 'vanished' before I could complete the preparatory stages of the experiment. However, their offspring shall do."

Cloud's eyes widened to saucers. His father? He was subject to this? Well, some of this?

"Did you say….Genesis?"

"I did Sephiroth. You remember him right?"

"I remember what you did to him! You sick bastard!"

"I had almost given up hope of recreating the most powerful warriors until this boy here showed up. I knew I had seen him before but I just couldn't place it. It wasn't until I saw the footage of him attacking you in the lab that it was confirmed to me just who he is. You have the same wing as both Sephiroth and Genesis! I couldn't believe my luck. The two I needed, right under my nose. The fates smile down upon me this very day."

Both Cloud and Sephiroth stared at Hojo before shrinking back when he started walking over to them.

"It's all over Spiky."

Cloud craned his neck to see the source of the voice.

"R-Reno?! Why?!"

"Part of my job. You never wanted me. All you could see was Zack and _Sephiroth_! I saw my chance to beat both you and him so I took it."

"Y-you bastard!"

Reno scoffed slightly before turning away and moving to where Zack lay unconscious.

"I don't care anymore."

Cloud growled at Reno's heartless statement.

Hojo's voice broke the now palpable silence once again.

"I'll bet the two of you are wondering why you are strapped to the tables in such a fashion? Naked, with your legs forced open!"

"Because you're a sick, twisted pervert!"

Cloud screamed at the black haired man.

"Silly boy. Now Sephiroth, it doesn't take a genius does it? You were supposed to be mine. However, that sharpshooter! Well, I will have my sweet revenge on him for stealing the lovely Ms Crescent away from me!"

Cloud's eyes widened further. Now everything was sliding into place. That woman who gave them their last injections and how she was so cryptic with Sephiroth. The missing files on one Vincent Valentine. The case of nothing about who was now named Genesis Strife. Tears stung at the back of his eyes. Cloud knew the two of them would not make it out of this alive. If they did, they would go crazy just like his father supposedly did.

"Hojo? Please….just take me. Let Sephiroth go. Please. He is too weak already. Just let him go."

"Hmpf! A little blood loss and a couple of broken bones are nothing to the great General of all of ShinRa! However, you will come down from that cloud pretty quickly Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth looked like he was about to say something, however, before any words could escape his mouth, Hojo cut in once again.

"You see those two canisters over there? I have already created the artificial wombs. All I need is a little, well, large donation from both of you. The subjects will grow five years in the space of a few short months. Then they will be mine! Ah both my children. Riku and Sora will lift me atop the pantheon of genius! All the world will cower at my two most powerful SOLDIER's. Now, brace yourselves boys, for this is really going to hurt!"

Sephiroth paled when he heard the two names. The two from his dream.

Cloud too paled. He had seen both Sora and Riku in a dream he had. He saw Sora fall at Riku's feet in tears.

Creaking machinery shook the two males from their musings. Both looked above them. Two huge machines began their agonisingly slow descent towards their prey.

Both machines were the same size and shapes as the bottom halves of their bodies.

Sephiroth chanced to look inside his. It looked just like a torture device. Needles, tubes, grips, vices and a phial filled with bubbling condensed mako.

"Fuck!"

Cloud watched in terror as the contraption got closer to him. He fought his hardest to get free. He screamed and shouted but his yells fell on deaf ears. His restraints cut into his arms and legs as his doom came closer.

Sephiroth squeezed Cloud's hand so tightly, Cloud felt his hand may break and drop off.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

He looked at the blonde with fear, sorrow and sadness etched in his eyes. Cloud stared back wide eyed. He shook his head. That said it all.

The machines closed over the two males bottom halves. Both let out strangled cries. They felt like their insides were being ripped apart.

Needles drilled into their most sensitive flesh. Their legs were roughly clamped and forced farther apart.

Sephiroth threw his head back and grit his teeth together. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't succumb to weakness. Even if his body was being ripped to shreds. He would not scream!

He looked over at Cloud. Said blond's eyes still on his. Pain etched in that beautiful face. Cries of sheer agony escaped Cloud's lips as his unblinking eyes never left Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth felt a burning sensation behind his eyes. It pushed to the surface the longer he looked at Cloud. That beautiful little creature being subjected to this….torture.

Throwing his head back once again, Sephiroth cried out in agony as twenty year old tears flooded from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks.

Blood dripped out from under the machines. It flowed down the table legs and ran through the cracks on the floor.

Needles drilled deeper into both males most sensitive flesh.

Mako was released into their bodies at steady intervals. Both their eyes blazed shocking green. Their pupils vanished completely. They could no longer see their brutal torture.

Clear fluids travelled up the tubes which extended from the two machines and into the canisters lying dormant about ten feet from them.

Green lights on both machines blinked on and off as both fluids mixed with those already present.

Without warning, both threw back and roared nothing coherent. The whole room seemed to shake as their power climbed to uncharted new levels. Both males hands still connected painfully tight.

Blood spattered all over the lab as Sephiroth's wing erupted from his right shoulder, followed quickly by Cloud's from his left.

Reno, who couldn't look previously, glanced round at the sound of the two males screaming. His eyes widened as both their wings flew out from their bodies.

"No way……"

Hojo rubbed his hands together as the two males in front of him succumbed to their full power and literally gave their all to his experiment. His future.

All that could be taken was taken. Cloud and Sephiroth lay half dead atop the tables. Their restraints were loosened. There was no need for them any more.

Both lay shivering on the cold, hard metal tables.

Still they never let go of the others hand.

"Take them away. Heal them. Bind their wounds. They have so much mako in their bodies they don't even know their own names at present. Both of you know what to do."

"Yessir."

"Now go! I have much work to do."

Cloud felt like he was floating. He felt like he was flying away. He felt almost dead and the feeling was wonderful.

Reno glanced at Cloud in his arms. He couldn't help that painful tug at his heart when Cloud moaned what sounded like Sephiroth's name in his drugged state.

"Dammit Cloud."

Rude had roughly slung Sephiroth over his shoulder. It would take longer to heal the General. His left arm and right leg were broken. Blood dripped continuously from his many wounds.

Crimson and black feathers were all that was left in both males wake.

---------------

There we go, bad Reno!!!!!!! Betraying Cloud!!!!!


	7. Confrontation and Discovery

I apologise for the looong wait in updating. Been very busy with art work, my latest chapter of FFVII Price for a Memory and KH newest fic Heroin.

Thanks to **RulerOfChaos, Thetra, Neko of the Sand **and** Phantom of Apollo** for reviweing both the old and new chapter 6.

Anyway, on with the new and improved show.

R+R of you wish.

191026

**oOoOoOo**

7.

Two sets of eyes snapped open simultaneously. Sweat trickled down their terrified faces. Hair stuck to their heads in damp stickiness.

"W-what the fuck was that?!" Both yelled out.

They looked over at each other in sheer panic. "Y-you saw it too? What was it? Was that our…."

Riku stilled his harsh and erratic breathing. He could still feel the agony and torture of the dream….no….it was not a dream. It was a memory, burned into his subconscious. A memory created right before his very own creation.

"Ok Sora….what exactly did you see?" Riku questioned the slowly calming down brunette.

Sora took a deep breath before recalling what he could of the nightmare. "I-I was in Cloud's body….no, not his body. I was in his mind. I saw what he saw, felt what he felt. At times, my emotions seemed to control him. When I attacked Sephiroth….that was when I seemed to completely take over."

Riku stared wide eyed before he too took a deep breath and spoke. "I too, was there. I took up residence in Sephiroth's head. As Sephiroth, I felt I knew Cloud from somewhere….but just couldn't place it. I had a sneaking suspicion it was you but….I just couldn't be sure. Did you feel what happened to us?"

Sora dipped his head slightly before nodding ever so slowly.

"Project R.1.K.U. and 5.O.R.A. that's what that experiment taken from Cloud and Sephiroth was called….coincidently, our names. What I don't get is how and when the two of them became enemies and why I do not have any memories of either of them being around us when we were children…."

"Well, I for one do not have any childhood memories as such. My first memory was waking up on the island with you unconscious beside me when we were about….what….5 or 6? What happened to us before that?"

"There is only one way for us to find out Riku. We have to try and find them."

"How do you propose we do that Sora?"

"They came to us last time….remember? When you tried to….kill yourself….anyway, maybe it will happen again."

"I hope so. I want to know why the both of them abandoned us and why Sephiroth tried to kill you!"

"Twice!"

Sora seemed to ponder something for a good few minutes before he turned to face Riku once again. "Say Riku? If the two of them are such mortal enemies….why did we see them both inside and outside your house that night months ago? And….how the hell do they remember us? How did they know where to come? Has something similar happened to them that has happened to us?"

"Too many questions Sora! Do I look like I have the faintest clue what's going on? Lets just try and get some sleep. Maybe you're right, maybe they will come to us again…."

Riku reached out and latched his arms round Sora's waist, pulling the two of them to lie down again. He buried his face in the back of Sora's neck.

"It really was déjà vu wasn't it?" "Yeh."

--

Hours later, both males squirmed in discomfort under the alabaster moonlight. Sweat trickled down their faces. Droplets of the salty fluid gathered on their naked bodies and slid onto the darkened sand. Both youths eyelids flickered violently. Nightmares plagued their thoughts, minds and dreams once again.

White light surrounded them.

--

They were poised in the air. Swords ground together sending small sparks dancing off into the blackened atmosphere. Aquamarine and cerulean locked together trying to figure out the others next movement.

Both males dropped to the ground and circled each other agonisingly slowly. Silver hair swept around the taller male as the cutting wind swept through the barren ruins of the ShinRa building.

The shorter, blond male stopped in his tracks and raised his sword indicating he was ready to strike. The blade, comfortably his height and twice his width glinted dangerously in the setting sun.

"You're mine Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth bent his knees slightly before both males charged at each other. One mission on their minds. Death.

"STOP!"

Keyblades clashed with swords as the two youths leapt into the fray. Sora struggled against the blond's inhuman strength, sparks flew from the Buster Sword and Ultima Weapon. Sora would not give up.

Riku stood firm against the taller silver haired male. His muscles bridled under Sephiroth's strength. Masamune and Way to Dawn ground together almost painfully.

"Move aside boy!"

"No Cloud!" Sora shouted, "You must stop this!"

Sephiroth glared at the silver haired boy in front of his before opening his mouth to speak. Riku however, cut him off before he could start, "Back off Sephiroth…."

Both males went wide eyed and backed away a few steps from the youths with startling resemblances to the two of them.

"How do you know us?!" Cloud yelled at the two teenagers. "Move aside! I have to kill him!"

Sora snarled at the blond male, "Why?!"

Cloud went silent. He seemed to think deeply about Sora's abrupt question. His hands gripped his head, "I don't know why! I just have to!"

"Do you know why Sephiroth?" Riku calmly asked the older male.

Sephiroth too went silent before narrowing his glowing aquamarine orbs.

"Move aside boy."

Riku however, stood firm. He refused to move under the threat of Sephiroth. He knew his father wouldn't kill him. He couldn't.

"If you do not move child, I will remove your beautiful head from your shoulders."

Riku still didn't flinch despite the malice and sincerity present in Sephiroth's cold voice.

Cloud finally found his voice and movement again. Determined to finish this battle with Sephiroth once and for all, he shoved Sora aside like rag doll.

"Get lost child. I know my life's mission and I will not justify myself to anyone, least of all you!"

Sora jumped back up and shot in front of Cloud, blocking his way yet again.

Cloud drew his Buster Sword and pointed it right at Sora's throat, "MOVE!"

Sora however, did not. Both himself and Riku were back to back trying to stop the two males.

"Fine. You two die first."

Cloud and Sephiroth simultaneously jumped back and charged the boys.

"Fuck! What do we do Riku?!" "Fight!"

Both youths charged towards their older doubled half heartedly. Blades clashed and crashed together, echoing throughout the eerily silent atmosphere. Riku ducked under a powerful swipe of Sephiroth's Masamune. If he had been a second later, his head would have been removed. He swiftly rolled over and swept his right leg out at Sephiroth's feet. Stumbling forwards a few paces, Sephiroth roared at the younger male and grabbed his hair on the way by. Riku found himself hurtling through the air, straight towards the side of a building. Before he could even hit the unforgiving concrete, Sephiroth grabbed him again and ground him into the side of the dilapidated ShinRa building, tearing through the skin on his back.

"Fuck!" Riku screamed out as pain tore through his back like millions of electrical jolts.

Sephiroth dragged Riku up the side of the building until their faces were level and mere millimetres apart.

Riku could feel Sephiroth's hot breath bounce off of his face. He opened his eyes and stared into Sephiroth's twin aquamarine orbs.

Cold metal at his throat caused Riku to try and shrink further back into the building.

"You have caused me enough trouble boy. Now, your life must be extinguished."

Sora's Keyblade crashed against Cloud's sword once more. Both held the same fighting moves and couldn't outsmart the other. Sora finally dodge rolled past cloud and sent a sharp blow to the base of Cloud's spine sending him lurching forwards in pain.

"That's it!" Cloud roared as he crouched further forwards and let out an almighty guttural roar. Blood poured from his left shoulder as the skin slowly cracked and tore open. Cloud cried out loudly as his huge raven wing emerged painstakingly slowly from the mangled bloody wound.

"You forced me to do this boy!" Cloud yelled as he swirled round at the speed of light, grabbed Sora by the throat and launched him against the same building Riku was being cut down against.

Masamune lightly grazed Riku's throat, drawing out the painful torture as long as he could, Sephiroth sneered at the silver haired youth.

Riku never let his gaze falter from Sephiroth. He stared into those piercing eyes.

"The same as mine…."

"Silence!"

Riku gagged slightly as Masamune pierced the creamy flesh on his neck, blood running from the hairs breadth wound. The blade felt like it was on fire. The heat was so immense.

Sora fought against Cloud's iron grip as he turned his head to the side. His eyes blazed bright green as he saw Riku being mutilated less than 5 feet away from him.

"Riku! No! Let go of him you bastard!" Sora screamed as he felt an unknown power surge from deep within.

Sephiroth and Cloud both halted their actions as the ground shook under them slightly. Neither had time to gasp as white light exploded from Sora's body sending them hurtling backwards.

Sora cried out in agony as something burst out from his left shoulder. He dropped to the ground, opened his eyes to see blood and feathers spattered all around him.

Sephiroth and Cloud gained their footing and stared wide eyed at the brunette youth. Sora crouched low to the ground, eyes blazing mako green as his wing flexed threateningly at the two males.

"What the hell?! That's the same as mine!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth dropped his sword and slowly took a few steps towards the younger silver haired male now lying beside Sora on the ground.

"R-Riku….I know that name….I feel like I should know you."

"Get away from him Sephiroth." Sora seethed as he gathered Riku up in his arms. Riku coughed, sputtering blood as he struggled to regain a breath. His eyes glazed over as he found his voice, "Sora….leave h-him b-be….for me…."

Sephiroth turned his head slightly to regard Sora. "I feel like I know you too….have we met? Fought maybe?"

Sora?" Cloud finally whispered. "Why do I know your name. deep down it is rooted in my soul."

"You do know me Cloud. We have met in the past. We battled each other once and fought together to defend Hollow Bastion during the siege by the Organisation."

"I cannot remember anything like that…."

Sora looked up at Sephiroth. "Tell me Sephiroth. Why did you refrain from killing Riku when you heard me call out his name?"

"I don't know! I just feel like I know him!"

Sora bristled, hackles rising, temper flaring. "He is your son!"

Sephiroth pales. He backed swiftly away from the two youths. Sora looked into Cloud's eyes. "You know the truth don't you Cloud?"

He stared right into Sora's eyes before looking over at Sephiroth. Both glanced at each other before voicing the only question in their minds, "How?"

Sora turned away from them and spoke softly to Riku. Green light flowed from Sora's outstretched hand as a powerful Curaga washed over the fallen Riku.

"Can you stand Riku?"

"Yes. What Sora says to the both of you is true."

The two teens walked over to their fathers and stood a couple of feet in front of them.

"How can you be mine Sora? I do not remember ever being….with a woman. I prefer my own sex."

"As do I."

"Don't the two of you remember anything?" Sora groaned at the two infront of him. "Hojo experimented on the both of you. We felt your pain and suffering. We were the end result of those horrifying experiments! From what our dream told us….we were grown in simulation wombs. Bred to be exact replica's of the two of you. Bred to be the most powerful SOLDIER's once we grew and matured. How can you not remember? You two were lovers before it happened."

"Take our hands if you don't believe us." Riku whispered at the two gob smacked males infront of him.

Slowly, Cloud and Sephiroth linked hands with the youths.

"Close your eyes."

Both submitted and let their eyes fall closed. White light seemed to engulf their blackened vision.

--

"_When I fought you….I knew that…."_

"_That I would be yours."_

"_Stop Sephiroth!"_

"_Say you cannot do this and I swear I will kill you Cloud."_

"_I could stay like this forever."_

"_No Cloud! Please! Don't dare die!"_

"_Both R..1.K.U. and 5.O.R.A. will raise me atop the glory I deserve!"_

"_Please! Just take me! Sephiroth is too weak!"_

"_Hah! A little blood loss and a few broken bones are nothing for the great General of ShinRa. However, you will come down from that Cloud pretty quickly Sephiroth!"_

"_I'm sorry Cloud."_

_--_

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open.

"Now I remember. They took us away after we were tortured. They healed out wounds. The poison from the mako had almost completely wiped our memories. All except parts of Cloud's. our minds were filled with lies. I took Zack, Cloud and Reno to Nibelheim. Cloud and Zack knew it was a fated mission. I being General called the shots. The mission must be completed. Reno vanished. I found the old lab in that basement of the ShinRa mansion. I felt compelled to read every single book on one Jenova Project. I went mad from the lies about my birth. I….I killed Zack….tried to kill Cloud. Burned Nibelheim to the ground. Then….I fell…."

"I remember being stationed in the labs before that mission. I watched over both projects. I gave them the mako which was potentially fatal for their tiny bodies. Little did I know….you were mine. If I had known. Then, nothing, I was to go on that mission….I….forgot about the existence of the two projects."

Riku let go of Sephiroth's hands as he voiced his next question. "Tell me Sephiroth? How would the two of us ended up on Destiny Islands if no one took us there. Both myself and Sora woke up there as children with no memories. Nothing we held dear except each other."

"I don't know. Perhaps fate was not finished with the two of you. Perhaps she has other things planned."

Riku looked away from his father. He decided not to tell him about the death which was the fate for the four of them. Both Sephiroth and Cloud would find that out for themselves soon enough.

"Riku! Look!"

All four males looked towards the sky. White light hovered above them, pulling Sora and Riku from the ground.

"Wait! How can we find you?!" Cloud shouted to the retreating youths.

He saw Sora shout out something but being too far away, Cloud could not hear.

Dust settled. Darkness filled the atmosphere. Palpable silence filled the evening sky. Both Cloud and Sephiroth looked at each other.

"If we ended up in their world….in their time….we must find a way to get back."

"Back to where?!" Cloud shouted at Sephiroth

Before Sephiroth cloud answer, a loud explosion erupted from behind them. Both whirled round to see darkness spreading like wildfire through the city of Midgar. Neither spoke a word but knew what the other was thinking. Retreat.

Both finally took to the air, hoping the darkness wouldn't swallow them up if they go high enough.

"We have to try and find them Sephiroth!"

Darkness overtook them. Ripping at their flesh. Falling into nothingness, Sephiroth chanced a pained glance at Cloud. Tendrils of dark energy swirled round the younger male, trying to bury it's way into his tanned flesh.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I wish I had known sooner. If I had….I may have been able to change things."

Cloud's pained cried diminished as green healing light swiftly wound it's way around the two of them.

"I know this light. It's the life stream!"

Green and light almost suffocated them and pulled them from darkness's unforgiving grasp.

Both males fell hard and fast onto a concrete path.

--

Sephiroth pulled himself to his feet, clutching at his slightly bleeding side where his coat was torn and his skin torn open by the crude landing.

Cloud followed suit but clinging onto his right arm.

Sephiroth lightly touched Cloud's arm. Both looked around them. Buildings stood on all sides. A pitch black, peaceful night sky hung high above them. Glowing streetlights lit the way in the dark through dozens of twisting and turning alleyways.

"Where are we Sephiroth?"

A small but recognisable voice from behind them shook the two males from their confusion.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion Cloud, Sephiroth. I am so glad I could finally save everyone."

"Aerith?!"

**oOoOoOo**

There you have it. New version of chapter 7.

Hope the layout and all was much better. Wil try and get chapter 8 out as soon as possible.

Ciao!


	8. Were Glad You Could Make It

Woooooooooo chappie 8 finally up. Thanks to Kai Sakamoto, RulerOfChaos and Senku for your reviews. Also thanks to all the people who are reading this but aint reviewing. Cheers. (If u want...give me a lil review :) ) Anyway, I do feel that the fic is moving quite fast but Im trying to show that Riku and Sora barely get a chance to scratch their arses before something happens. Anyway, I dont do things slow hehehehehehehehehehe

Anyway, in here we have kisses, hugs, lemon and...

Enjoy you shiny happy peole. R+R please. It only takes a minute.

Luv 191026 xx

8.

Sora and Riku felt themselves falling through light. Falling endlessly. They could hear the sea. Birds. Trees in the wind. Home.

Dawn broke over the islands they called home. Riku turned away from the impending sunlight to try and slumber more. After the night he had plagued with dreams and visions he needed that extra shut eye. As he turned he felt the hand gripping his side slide away and lightly thump onto the warm sand.

Sora lay awake all night after those nightmares. He couldn't fathom what had just taken place. Did him and Riku really get sent to where or when they were sent to in an effort to stop their fathers killing each other? He didn't know. What he did know was that whatever they accomplished ended up with him lying beside Riku with a wing jutting out his left shoulder. The bleeding had subsided but he couldn't summon the strength to banish it from whenst it came. Obviously it was in his genes to have this but without Cloud's guidance he couldn't send it away. He rolled past the pain and balanced on his right side curling into Riku's warm chest. He tightly wrapped an arm around his lover and simply lay awake listening to the soft breathing coming from the other male.

Just as he began to drift off his warmth and comfort escaped him and rolled away. His hand hit the sand and searched for its heat. Sora cracked an eye open to just get a glance at Riku's bare back. He pulled himself up feeling the alien appendage twitch to life. He sat on his knees and concentrated hard. Slowly the midnight black wing moved up and down flapping lightly in the morning wind. "Hmmmmm, this aint so hard." he thought to himself. He stretched it and flexed it wincing slightly at the small juts of pain stroking his back. So engrossed with the task at hand he failed to notice a pale skinned body roll over with Aquamarine eyes staring curiously at him. "Sora?"

He froze mid wing stretch and stared in shock at the silver haired youth. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like smart arse. Im having my morning stretch!" He glared at Riku and continued moving his wing. "How the hell did I get this anyway?" "Duh, it obviously wasn't a dream then. I remember you saved me, got pissed at Sephiroth, exploded into white light and ended up with that." "It wasn't a dream?" "No….see?" Riku lifted his head and pointed at the red scar forming on his neck where Sephiroth had cut him.

"I think that wing makes you look very sexy." Riku cooed sitting up and lightly stroking the soft black feathers. Sora shuddered under the touch shivering from the welcome intrusion on the new addition to his physique.

Seeing, feeling and hearing Sora shiver made Riku stroke the feathers a bit harder. "R-Riku….that's….ugh!" The older youth grinned to himself very proud of his new accomplishment. "Do you like that eh?" He was rewarded with a vigorous nod from his lover. "Don't s-stop." Harder Riku's hand stroked the silky smooth feathers while his other hand trailed down the tanned taut chest. Lightly he pushed the younger male onto the hot sand below them. Sora willingly complied his wing flexing out to rest gently on the grains below it. Sora lifted his hands and placed them at each side of Riku's face. Gently he pulled him down. Lips touched ever so slightly. The smallest touch, the largest meaning. Lightly they kissed. Not pushing anything quickly. Both mentally disregarded school that day.

Riku's pale hands moved of their own accord and skimmed down Sora's chest and stomach lightly tickling at the sensitive flesh. Still Sora shuddered under the touch. He would never get tired of this. He gasped out loud and gripped tightly onto Riku's shoulders when long slender fingers wrapped round his length slowly bringing it to life. The strokes were slow and agonising. Sora was hot. He needed Riku now. The pressure was building up. Harder Riku jerked his hand. Each movement earning a different sound from the lithe male under him.

Sora roughly dragged his fingernails down Riku's pale chest leaving red scratches in their wake. Riku moaned slightly at the touch but continued the task at hand with unrelenting force. "Ah Riku….I think im gonna…." Was all Sora could hack out before he found himself blacking out under his intense orgasm. He lay spent and satisfied.

Once he regained his composure and his bearings he opened his cerulean eyes slightly. Riku sat above him lightly running his fingers through the spiky chocolate bangs covering Sora's eyes. He glanced down to see the silver haired youth slowly stroke his own length urging and coaxing it into action. "Riku, I want you now." Sora almost begged pulling his lover into a more passionate kiss. Tongues battled each other painfully. Each taking in every crevice and facet of the others mouth. Sora spread his legs as wide as they would go to allow the others entrance. He flinched slightly at the feeling of the older youths length pressing into him. No preparation was undertaken this time. Both sensed the others raw emotions. Both wanted this right away.

Slowly Riku moved his hips back and forth setting a slow but steady pace. He listened tentatively to the sensual sounds coming from the creature below him. He stared into Sora's eyes. He saw them glow green/blue slightly. "Harder Riku, faster!" He complied. Harder he thrust his hips towards the younger male. Faster he ground their bodies together and deeper he plunged into Sora's very core and soul. Sora thrust his hips towards Riku's in an attempt to match his every move. His back arched. His head dug painfully into the ground below them. Faster and harder Riku slammed into Sora both calling each others names in sheer ecstasy. Sora couldn't control what he did next.

His wing came to life on its own and wrapped around the two males. Although it didn't cover them it made them feel warm and secure from the outside world. "Fuck Sora! Im so…." Riku couldn't even choke out the words when ripping pain tore at his back. The pain forced him into an early climax which almost tore both him and Sora in two. Sora stared at Riku as he threw his head back and screamed the whole island down.

The pain centred on Riku's right shoulder. It tore and pushed through his skin. Blood poured from the wound and spattered all over the sand around them and on the face and body of the youth below him. "R-Riku!"

Tears spilled from Riku's eyes. He looked down at Sora with a pleading look, almost desperate. Sora slowly pulled his lover down on top of him and lightly stroked his hair. "Its ok Riku. Im here with you."

Riku shivered uncontrollably as he came to grips with the pain wracking his lean frame. His fingers dug into the ground. His body was rigid.

Both males lay like that for what seemed like an eternity. Riku slowly calmed down and lay limp on top of Sora. His breathing evened out and the hot blood ceased to flow. He was the first to speak. "Is it what I think it is?" Sora glanced at the black wing identical to his own and slowly nodded to his lover. "Can you move Riku?" He said nothing but slowly withdrew himself from the others body. He rolled onto his left side hissing at the pain in his back and shoulder. "It goes after a while….trust me."

"Riku? I just have one question….remember when we were trapped in darkness? You said that you already knew Sephiroth was your father….how did you know?" "I don't….I felt it. I saw him a few times at the Coliseum when I was searching for you. I even spoke to him. I don't know….I could just sense a strong connection. I also saw him at Hollow Bastion when I was following you. It was then I really felt it. I cant explain it I just cant. I knew deep down inside." "Hmmmmm, fair enough. Riku?" "What is it Sora?" "I love you." "I love you too."

After a while both males got up, dressed and stood on the island trying to make their wings disappear. "Ok, now that we can move them….we must be able to concentrate hard enough to make them just vanish yeh?" Sora questioned. "I suppose so….lets give it a try then!" Both males shut their eyes and concentrated hard on their new appendages. Sora could feel his moving. Riku could feel his shrinking. harder and harder they concentrated. Too scared to open their eyes and see the feathery wings were still there looming over them. Sora suddenly jerked forwards. He opened his eyes and squinted behind himself. "Its gone!" He yelled scaring Riku. "Don't yell like that you idiot!….Hey! Mines gone too!" "We rock!"

Both celebrated their colossal victory over their feathered fiends by doing victory dances around the tiny island. After a while they simply sat on the thick branch of the Paupou tree staring at the main island. "Say, its after school hours. You wanna head back to the main island?" Sora suggested. "I guess so. Say? I want you to sneak over to my room tonight. Im tired of waking up in the morning with sand in my crack and hair. I wanna wake up in a warm bed with you beside me." "It's a date."

Both slowly rowed back to the main island neither having the slightest clue what was happening on the other side of the island.

Kairi strolled down to the beach as she always did after school. Her mind was else where. She kept on worrying about the events which were destined to unfold. She walked right down to the shore line until her feet kicked something hard on the sand. "Hmm? Whats this?" She reached down and picked up the small bottle. "Oh my god! It's the kings seal! I gotta find Riku and Sora!"

The two boys sat on the small boat dock simply staring out at the sea. The sun was slowly beginning to set. "I have to go….what if my mother sees us?" "Sora? We live no where near the beach….as if they are going to see us." "We haven't been home all night. Surely they would be looking for us?" "My mother? Forget it!" "SORA! RIKU!"

Both males turned to look at the frantic red head at the same time. "Kairi? Whats happened?!" Sora shouted with an almost angry tone to his voice. After all, him and Riku's peace had been rudely disturbed.

She dashed across the beach and down the pier to skid to a halt infront of the two males. Both eyed her suspiciously. "Kairi?" She said nothing just held up a letter with an all to familiar seal on it. Riku snatched the letter from his friend. His face paled even more than it usually was. Silently he handed the letter to his younger lover. Sora took the letter with a nervous look in his eyes. Slowly he read the immaculate handwriting of the King.

_He lives. They thrive. They grow. They scheme. A ship will get you. Hollow Bastion we meet. Two days. It begins._

Sora dropped the letter to the wooden pier below their feet. Tears formed in his faded cerulean orbs. "Why? I thought we had more time!" Without warning he shot off down the pier and across the beach.

Riku called after Sora but he either ignored him or genuinely couldn't hear him. Riku accepted the first option. "Riku? Go after him and, if you have to knock it into him that everything will work out….somehow." Riku shot off down the beach to catch up with Sora. Kairi stood with a downcast look in her eyes. "It begins then….I don't know if I can do this….can I Naminè?"

Sora sat on the wall just outside his house. He refused to go in but didn't want to sit outside. He dropped his shoulders and his head fell into the palms of his hands. "I cant do this….I-I don't want this." He whimpered to himself. Tears trickled like a crystal clear river down his already red and blotchy cheeks. Loud sobs wracked his body. He shook both in fear and sadness. "Sora?"

A hand reached out and placed itself on his shaking shoulder. He raised his head only to lock eyes with Riku. "Are you ok?" Sora dropped his head again. "You shouldn't be here. What if someone sees us?" "Does it look like I care? You need me just now and here I am. I aint goin anywhere Sora." He perched himself on the wall beside Sora and pulled him into his chest. "I don't want to see you end up in darkness again Riku!" "Why would I?" "Have you forgotten? You said that if that's what it took you would to prevent our fate….I don't want that!" Riku didn't say anything. He couldn't. He simply sat in silence holding his soul in his arms.

After a while Sora's tears dried up and his body relaxed in Riku's comforting hold. Riku was the first to speak. "When will the ship come for us?" "It takes over a day to reach Hollow Bastion from practically anywhere so I guess it will be here tonight at some point." Silence filled the two boys once again. Sora looked up at the silvery white hair lightly shifting in the warm evening breeze. He moved his face closer to Riku's and lightly touched his lips against his lovers. Slowly the kiss became deeper. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck lacing his fingers in the silky hair. Their tongues touched lightly, not wanting to do anything drastic sitting outside their houses.

Riku felt a lump welling up in his throat. It felt like the last time he was to kiss Sora. He couldn't explain the feeling inside him. It made him feel ill.

Sora pulled away sensing Riku's sadness. "Whats wrong? Don't say nothing I can sense your ill at ease." "I-I don't see why we cant have time why does everything always happen to us all at once. My mind hasn't caught up with being back here and now we are about to leave….again. I don't know what to do. Cant we just have time to….BE!" Sora sighed feeling the same way as Riku. He refrained from speaking. The roles reversed. He pulled Riku into his warm embrace. Riku didn't cry. He just sat still and listened to Sora's heartbeat right at his ear. Soothing.

The two youths didn't know how long they sat like that. Before they knew it a bright light flashed across the night sky. "The Gummy Ship." Sora whispered into Riku's ear. Riku lifted his head and ghosted over the younger brunettes lips. Sora pushed into the kiss and returned it with fervour. "Come on you two!" Kairi called sadly. They had to leave their home again.

Holding each others hand they jumped off the wall. But before they could walk away a shrill cry came from Sora's house. "RIKU! Get the hell away from my son!" Both turned round to face the woman who called herself Sora's mother. "Why should I? I love him!" "Im warning you boy!" "Look, im with Riku and its not any of your business! Your not my mother!" Sora pulled Riku away and the two sped down to the beach after Kairi leaving Sora's "mother" staring at his vanishing shadow.

The three friends walked onto the beach together. The Gummy Ship stood proud in the centre of the wide expanse. "Its been remodelled." Sora remarked. He pushed the button beside the hatch and it slowly hissed open. Nothing greeted them as they stepped in. "Hey, whats going on? There's no-one here?" Kairi piped up anger evident in her voice. Sora stalked across the cockpit towards the main control panel. "Here's a note." He picked it up and instantly recognised Donald's handwriting. A mess. All it said was

_To lazy to pilot back. You do it._

"Ok then! Riku! You sit here!" He motioned to the seat beside him. Riku slowly sat down having never been in the Gummy Ship before never mind Sora's reckless piloting. "Kairi! You sit to Riku's left!" She lept into her seat. "HERE WE GO!" The take off was over before it begun. None of them could feel the ship moving as it took off. Only one man was capable of making that possible. "Cid." Sora whispered to himself.

Riku watched Sora pilot the ship and wondered how Sora could suddenly be so upbeat. Here they were fleeing their home to be thrust into a battle with three fates all of which resulted in death for one or all of them. He suddenly realised that happiness was Sora's coping mechanism for hard times. He had seem it so many times before. How could he forget it? He stared at Sora. He decided he had to try and be happy too if they were to stand any kind of chance.

Somewhere between Riku finally dozing off to sleep and the sounds of Sora snoring the ship finally crashed to the ground. All three of them were thrown from their seats and landed one on top of the other. "Ah fuck Sora!" "What? It wasn't me!" "Exactly you asshole! You were asleep! The damn auto pilot cant land the ship!" "You're a butt hole!" Kairi shouted from the bottom of the human pile up.

The three straightened themselves up and headed to the door. Again it hissed open. The smoke cleared and they saw a woman staring back at them. "Do we know her?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear. "No you don't. But….I know all about you three." She smiled warmly at them. She shook each of them by the hand. "Thanks to you Sora I was able to regain my heart and return to my life again." Sora looked the woman up and down. Her raven hair reached in wavy tresses down her back stopping just above her backside. She wore a black tight vest top with a red lion embroidered onto the left breast. She wore black shorts with a long blue duster attached round her waist. The back of the duster had two white angel wings stitched onto it. A pinwheel was attacked to her right arm in the very familiar shape of Leon's Griever chain. "Well, I must get you to the others. We have no time to lose." "Where are the others miss?" Sora called after her as she turned to walk away. "Its not miss, its mrs….oh! Im an idiot! Call me Rinoa!"

They finally reached the Great Maw in Hollow Bastion. Sora couldn't help but break into a huge grin at the sights infront of him. Everyone was training together. He looked around to see Rinoa had vanished. He scanned the area to see Yuffie arguing with Cid. Merlin and Aerith cast spells back and forth across the area. Tifa was sparring quite near Yuffie. He finally spotted Rinoa leaping away from Leon who charged her with his gun blade drawn. Donald, Goofy and Mickey also practised their fighting techniques on the far side of the Great Maw. He saw a man with long black hair and a red cape exchange gunshots with a large coloured man with a gun for an arm. "Wow! This is amazing! Look at all these people!" Sora squealed jumping up and down. Riku simply looked at the antics of Sora and started laughing. He didn't admit it but he was excited too.

Hands lightly rested on Riku and Sora's shoulders causing them to jump slightly. "Were glad you could make it."

...and a cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Introductions Let the Training Begin!

Good good me!!!! Another chappie bites the dust!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mainly dialogue in this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes Vinnie is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheers RulerOfChaos and Thetra for your encouraging reviews

Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv 191026

9.

"Were glad you could make it." Sora and Riku both whipped their heads round to come face to face with their older doubles. "Fa….I mean Cloud! Its you guys!" "Its ok Sora. I know now who I am to you….son."

Riku looked Sephiroth up and down with a slight scowl etched across his beautiful features. "You still don't trust me do you boy?" "What was your first clue?" "The fact that you keep eyeballing me is clue enough. Im sorry I attacked you boy but I didn't want anything getting in the way of my destiny." "Which is?" "Which was you mean. I don't know what it was but I guess all those lies that Cloud and my selves head was filled with made us believe destroying each other would fulfil our destinies….we were wrong." Riku still glared at Sephiroth. "Give him a chance Riku. We need their help." Sora whispered in Riku's ear while lightly squeezing his hand. He looked over at the smaller male shook his head and smiled slightly. "Very well Sephiroth I will give you a chance but im watching you." "I hope you not watching me _all_ the time." He said while grinning at Cloud. "Give me a break." Riku mumbled. "Ok everyone. Gather round!" The King shouted.

Everyone formed a circle around Mickey. Sora glanced around at all the faces. Most he knew but he few he did not. "Ok first we have to get to know each other a bit to find out what powers we all share and which we can learn from each other. I will begin! I specialise in protecting my allies but can also shoot around the battle field inflicting damage with my dark Keyblade. Moves such as V-Spin Swing, Ascending Spin and Pearl are devastating to heartless. Next!"

"Donald and Goofy here! We aid Sora and act as back up fighters on the battle field. We attack close quarters and from far away!" "Yeh, Whirly Goof gets them all eh Sora?" Sora simply smiled at his friends.

The woman called Rinoa stepped forwards. "My name is Rinoa Heartilly Leonhart. As you all know I am a sorceress. I am a master in both White, Blue and Black magic. I have the ability of flight and my most devastating attack Apocalypse will wipe out anything in its radius." "Next!"

Leon stepped forward next. "Its Leon or Squall Leonhart depending on how much I like you. I am a gun blade specialist. Ideal in close combat situations using techniques such as Mow Down and Consecutive Blade. I can also aid from afar with Firaga and unleash Blasting Zone to obliterate all in my path."

Yuffie lept forwards "Hey! The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! Apart from being a Ninja which just about says it all. I have lightning fast reflexes and can attack with Ill Wind, Quick Thunder and Forest Silk, 10,000 Elephants! Nothing cans stop me….well except Seph's temper!"

Merlin and Aerith both stepped forwards. " Merlin and Aerith Gainsborough. We specialise in aiding from out with the battle field using both Black and White magic's"

Tifa was next to speak. "I am Tifa Lockhart. I specialise in martial arts and close combat. My attacks Smash, Horizontal Kick and Seventh Heaven will knock Heartless back to where they came from. My Final Heaven attack is utterly devastating eh Sephiroth?" She smirked while glaring at the sliver haired male. He ignored her.

The man in red spoke next. His voice so deep and smooth it made Sora cringe slightly. "I am Vincent Valentine. Ex Turks. There is nothing you need to know except in my most deadly form Chaos nothing will stop me. With Death Penalty in my hand anyone in my path ceases to exist." Sora cringed even more. "Remind me to stay away from him Riku."

Cid stepped forwards. "Cid Highwind. Mechanics and technical genius. I can also fight. Using my spear I fight from the air leaping around and impaling enemies. My final attack Highwind summons my ship to blast the Heartless away to fuck!"

"I am Barret Wallace. I shoot guns. Close combat or from a distance. Ungar Max and Catastrophe are my most devastating attacks but take a while to prepare. Your next spiky junior!" He shouted pointing at Sora.

Sora jumped forwards enthusiastically "Well I guess its Sora….Strife?" Cloud nodded. "You all know how I fight. I rush in head first. I took on 1, 000 Heartless single-handedly and won! I have 5 fighting forms. The first is just me. The second is Valour. Third is Wisdom. Forth is Master and the fifth is Final Form. I wield two Keyblades in all my forms except normal and Wisdom but im gonna train so I can wield two normally and three during final form. Ummmm, what else. I have Mako infused in my body from my father. I can grow a single wing on my left shoulder to give me flight….once I work on it and extra strength. That's all!"

Riku lightly squeezed Sora's hand and stepped forwards. "Im Riku….?" "Valentine." Sephiroth added. "Yeh, Riku Valentine. I can fight using both darkness and light. I fight using both Air and Ground Combo. I protect my allies using Dark Shield. I blow them away using Dark Aura when fighting alongside Sora. I can also cure my allies in close range. Sora and mines attack Eternal Session defeated Xemnas so it's a killer! I also have Mako in my body and have a wing from my right shoulder. That's about it."

Cloud stepped forwards. "Cloud Strife. Ex ShinRa. Infused with Mako. Flight, close quarter fighting and magic. Ku Strike, Sonic Rave and Warriors Spirit beat Sora into the ground two years ago so they are pretty powerful."

"Sephiroth Valentine. Ex ShinRa General. Walking mako factory. Flight and close fighting. My Meteor Shower, Wall of Fire and Dark Orbs will grind the Heartless into dust!"

Last but not least Kairi stepped forwards. "Im Kairi. I wield a Keyblade but am knew to fighting so I will be watching all of you to expand my powers and gain new fighting moves. I also want to learn White magic."

The introductions were aside and everyone stood in silence. Sora looked around quite bored. "I suppose you all know why I have summoned you here?" Mickey piped up. Everyone nodded except Sora, Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth and Kairi. "Well, Xehanort lives. We do not know how he is still alive after becoming a Heartless but….Sora? You lived so the same thing must have happened to him. A powerful emotion must be keeping his original body alive. He is constructing his army." "Where is the location?" Vincent asked. "We do not know however, my sources tell me that it could be in The World That Never Was. If that's the case we cannot enter. It has become extremely dangerous since the two of you defeated Xemnas. His army will be around 1, 000, 000 Heartless but I am not talking your run of the mill Heartless. I am talking about shadow Heartless of every one of you!" Everyone gasped and looked around. "How?" Rinoa questioned with uneasiness etched in her voice. "He has had contact with every one of you. You may not have even known it was happening but he stole a tiny part of your hearts essence. So small it couldn't be noticed. In the same sort of way in which Sora and Riku were created he has made thousands and thousands of clone shadows each containing all your fighting moves. That is why we must learn as much as we can about each other fighting styles. Copy and master them. it's the only way to even have a shot at surviving this impending battle." Sora and Riku shifted nervously. "I know the two of you have had visions about the battle and from what I know they were not pleasant." "You can say that again. But I have decided that if we cannot win I will offer my body, hear and soul to the darkness to overcome the evil coming our way." Riku boldly stated. Sora looked at him with fear in his eyes but refrained from saying anything. "It will take much more than darkness. It will take all of us working together, training together and banishing the darkness from our hearts. Light is the only true weapon that can be used against this army. They feed on darkness….or so Xehanort's studies would lead us to believe. If any one of us has even an iota of darkness within our bodies they will continue to grow and thrive. I am aiming this at you Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent and Riku!"

Slowly everyone began to disperse back around the Great Maw. "Let the training begin I guess?" Sora whispered to Riku. Riku nodded at Sora. Leaned down and quickly kissed his petite lover on the lips.

Each fighter took it in turn to stand up and present their techniques that could make a difference to the war. All other fighters took not of the powers they used. If any elements were included which ones and the preparation time needed fro each of the techniques. Sora sat with a somewhat bored air about him. Sephiroth leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I know how you feel Sora. It's the five of us who will make a difference in this battle." He said motioning to himself, Sora, Riku, Cloud and Vincent. "The others are all powerful fighters but lack the Mako enhancements we have. I say after dark, me, you, Riku, Cloud and Vincent should train together. What do you say boy?" Sora looked at the other four males sitting around him. Looked to Riku for reassurance and nodded to Sephiroth. "Ok….we shall train together." "Excellent. Here after dark." In the blink of an eye both him and Cloud vanished into thin air.

Sora and Riku sat side by side at the Great maw waiting on the other men arrive. "Im so worried Riku. When will the Heartless attack us?" "Im guessing we have a while to train. I can still sense things in the dark world and I can sense the army slowly growing. It is far too weal to attack us now. We have I would say….a few years." "I hope your right." Sora turned and looked away from Riku into the night sky. Stars streaked across the sky like tiny fairy lights. The moon hung majestically like a silver pendant against the black sky. Riku glanced at Sora. Sensing his fear he reached up and took his younger lovers chin between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled his head gently round to meet his. His lips descended onto the brunettes slowly at first. The kiss was warm and loving. Nothing too heavy. Sora felt heat build up and pulled Riku further towards him. He ran his tongue along Riku's bottom lip demanding access to the silver haired youths mouth. Riku complied. Their tongues touched slowly. Slowly dancing around each other. Sora still wanted more. He pushed into the kiss violently wrestling Riku's tongue with his own. His hands snaked their way up Riku's back, shoulders and neck only to come to a stop in the silky, soft silver hair.. Riku's hands remained planted on Sora's tiny waist. After a while they slowly moved round to Sora's stomach. Creeping ever so slightly lower. Sora's breath hitched as he felt long fingers ghost over his covered arousal. Slowly Sora felt himself being pushed back onto the ground. "Hope we are not disturbing anything?"

Sora and Riku froze mid kiss come shoving Sora onto the ground. They broke apart blushing. Sephiroth, Cloud and Vincent stood with somewhat amused looks on their faces. "Sorry about that its just…." "You haven't screwed in a few hours correct?" Sephiroth cut in. Both boys glared at the silver haired man. "Ok, lets get down to business. We begin!" "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Riku shouted. "How did the three of you get here?" "The Life stream carried us here." Cloud simple stated as if it was common knowledge. "Life what?" Sora questioned scratching his head. "The Life stream. It runs through the planet we used to live on. Basically it wad the planets life. Aerith managed to summon the life stream to save Sephiroth and myself….and the others before the planet was overcome by darkness." "Your world was destroyed?" Riku piped in. "Yes….right after the two of you vanished. It was unreal. It came after us. Swallowing everything in its path. It almost got us but the Life stream saved us just in time. We landed here back in Hollow Bastion." Small talk aside, the men stood in a circle around Sephiroth in the middle and watched him fight the air.

Sparring was the first thing to be taught. Hand to hand combat incase of dropping sword, gun or Keyblade. Sora was put up against his father. Riku against Vincent. Sephiroth watched their moves. Cloud aimed a punch at Sora's jaw. He ducked under it and landed a sweeping front kick to Clouds ankles rendering him to the ground. Sora pounced on top of Cloud and pinned his arms and legs to the rough ground using his own body weight. "How did you do that Sora?" Sephiroth asked inquisitively. "I don't know….I just seem to know how to fist fight like this."

Riku flew at Vincent screaming at the top of his lungs. The two locked hands and pushed at each other willing the other to fall over under the pressure. A dark Aura surrounded the two males as they remained intertwined. Riku's jacket began to raise off his back. The stitches snapped off. The jacket tore in two as his bloody, feathery wing shot out from his shoulder. With an almighty roar and surge of dark energy he pushed Vincent back towards the cliff edge. "Come on old man! Surely you can beat me? A mere 17 year old boy?!" Riku's eyes glowed brightly with rage. Vincent glared at the impudent child. His eyes started blazing flames. His cloak lifted and split into two huge ripped wings. His leather outfit and armour distorted around his body. His skin turned a deathly blue. Claws pierced the skin on Riku's hands. He growled at Riku sending shivers down the younger males spine. His canines lengthened and sharpened. His hair grew to the length of Sephiroth's and whipped all around the two like black rain. "No boy speaks to me like that!" He let go of one of Riku's hands, drew his own back and launched a black bolt of energy straight to the teen. He drew his wing infront of his body to try and curb the impact. It hit.

Just as Sora got off Cloud and helped him up a blur if silver and black shot past them and straight into Sephiroth. "Riku!?" Sora shouted looking both at his fallen lover and the man who sent him flying. Vincent slowly stalked up to the fallen Riku. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Next he pulled Sephiroth up who had almost been winded by Riku crashing into him. "Well done father." Sephiroth exclaimed. "I knew Riku was to cocky for his own good. He can learn a great deal from you."

Riku picked himself up and dusted himself down. "You old asshole!" He yelled at Vincent. "That's your first and biggest downfall. Its that temper that will get you killed on the battle field. You must never attack an enemy blinded by anger. Your fighting will become sloppy and erratic. Any enemy with a bit of combat knowledge will see straight through your attack. The same goes for you Sora. I have seen you fight. Although you are quick, sharp, fast and unusually powerful for one your age you lose your temper far too easily." Vincent stopped speaking. Let out a breath he never knew he was holding and transformed back into his original state. He levitated into the air and vanished from sight.

Riku concentrated hard. He could do this. He must learn how to do this. Still he concentrated. "Damn wing wont move!" It only came out when he needed it and then refused to vanish. He felt two strong hands on his shoulders. He looked up and into his fathers eyes. His wing too was protruding from his shoulder. "Let me show you. Sora? You may wish to try this too." Cloud moved and stood infront of Sora his wing appearing with gentle grace and ease. Sora concentrated. He could feel it inside. He willed it outside. Pain tore through his skin. He could feel every feather hit off his ripped torn flesh. "Why does it hurt so much!?" "It will go with time now listen." Cloud whispered to Sora.

"The wing is a part of your being but in order to control it you must become one with it. Accept it for what it is and feel it dig its way deep inside your bodies. It doesn't control you. It enhances your strength and reflexes. It does not hinder them. However, if you do not accept it, it will hinder your abilities. Shut you eyes boys and feel its power. Can you feel it deep inside?" Both boys nodded. "Get a grip of that power with your mind. Grab it tight and push it down. See?" Both boys watched as Sephiroth's wing shrunk in size until it completely vanished. They looked at Cloud to see his doing the same thing. Sora shut his eyes. He grabbed the power source and pushed it deep inside him. Slowly his wing retracted into his flesh. Riku done the same thing. His fathers hands on his shoulders soothed him, calmed him and almost gave him the energy he needed to banish the alien appendage.

Sora and Riku collapsed onto the ground shattered. They looked at each other and shook their heads. There was still much more to do before the Heartless attacked. "Enough rest! Next we move onto close quarter combat!" Cloud shouted. "Oh man." Both Sora and Riku whined.

R+R xx


	10. Bath Time for Two

Well I decided to make a small chappie to add on to chp 9 before I whiz ahead with the plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lets just say its one big lemon hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe oO

Anyway, typed it in like thirty minutes so I dont know if it is any good hehehe

Enjoy

Lun 191026 xx

10.

Sora and Riku fell into their bedroom in Hollow Bastion's hotel just before dawn. Somehow both Cloud and Sephiroth had beaten years of hard training into them in the space of one night. "Ah! This sucks!" Sora yelled trying to cure all his cuts and wounds. "Look on the bright side Sora? We can fly now!" "Big fucking deal! With my fighting moves I could stay in the air for ages!" "Buuuuuuuut when the Heartless were defeated you came back down to earth. Now you can stay in the air." "I still say big fucking deal!"

Riku began to strip off his bloody clothes. "I need to soak in the bath. I feel like in a walking blood and BO pile!" "You are!" "Oh and you smell just like a bunch of roses!"

Sora slowly followed Riku into the bathroom. He waited while the water ran. Steam spread throughout the bathroom a morning mist. He stepped out of his trainers. Pulled down his black three quarter length trousers and pulled his vest over his head. "I still don't get why they had to beat us into the ground like that Riku." "Do you wanna win this war?" "Yeh." "STOP COMPLAINING!!"

Riku shut off the water and stepped in wincing as the hot water hit his cuts and burns. he motioned Sora to step in and sit infront of him. Sora quietly complied. He sat in between Riku's legs and let his lover work the soap through his tired aching back. Riku worked his arms, as far down Sora's legs as he could reach. His chest and stomach. "You do me now." Sora found himself being slid round to face Riku. He took the soap and worked it through Riku's chest stopping to take extra care over all the small grazes and burns their father's inflicted. Riku winced again. "Does it hurt?" "A little but don't stop." Sora moved his hands up and down Riku's arms feeling the taut muscles clench and tighten under his touch. He cleaned his legs and stomach feeling himself get very hot under the collar.

"Turn around." Riku whispered in Sora's ear. He did as he was told and spun back around. He felt himself being lifted slightly. Something hard rubbed off his backside as he was lowered down. He shifted in discomfort as Riku slid his length inside Sora's slick passage. "Ah R-Riku….p-please….more." He managed to hack out through his increasingly laboured breathing. Slowly Riku began to move Sora up and down on his lap. He found himself moaning slightly to himself. Sora quickly gained control of his body and began moving his hips up and down on his own. He gripped the sides of the bath tub as he strengthened his movements. He tilted his head back so it balanced on Riku's shoulder. Sora's moans of pleasure filled the whole bathroom. Neither cared who heard them.

Riku, whose hands had been lying dormant decided to move them. Slowly they slid down Sora's chest stopping to tickle and rub at the hardening nipples. This movement caused his younger lover to moan out Riku's name. moving down he ghosted his long fingers down the sun kissed hardening stomach muscles feeling them twitch both with Sora's and his movements. Lower and lower they glided until they wrapped themselves around Sora's quivering length aching for release.

Slow steady movements were taken at first. Lightly stroking the soft skin before pumping his hand a little harder only to revert back to teasing again. "Riku? You are an asshole! Quit fucking teasing me!" Sora breathed out beginning to tire from constantly thrusting his hips against Riku's length. Harder and harder Riku pumped his hand up and down the hard flesh. Each movement causing Sora to once again speed up his own movements on top of Riku's arousal. A few more powerful jerks of the wrist and Riku felt hot liquid fill his hand and drip into the bath water. Sora chocked back a cry as he was not finished on top of Riku. Harder and harder he thrust his hips. His back bent backwards his neck now laying on Riku's shoulder. "Oh fuck Sora! Im so close!! Faster please! I know you can do it!"

Sora screamed out as flesh was torn from his back again. His wing shot out without warning hitting Riku in the face in the process. It gave him the renewed energy he needed to spend his older lover. Faster and stronger his hip thrusts became until he felt his spine may snap in two with the depth he pushed Riku inside himself. The pain was excruciating but he couldn't stop.

Riku couldn't breathe. He was so close. His hands gripped Sora's hips helping in his movements. With one final lift, Riku roughly pulled the brunette on top of his quaking arousal. He screamed so loud he thought his lungs may explode with the pressure. He came deep inside the younger male. Sora's body went rigid on top of Riku's as he felt him coming deep inside him. "Holy fuck Sora! How the hell did you get you hips to do that?" Sora couldn't speak. He was mentally and physically drained. He collapsed forwards almost falling headfirst into the tainted water. Riku caught him before it was so. He picked the two of them out the bath tub and stood on shaky legs on the cold tiled floor. Sora hung limply in his lovers arms. Drifting in and out of consciousness. His wing hung limply at his side trailing off the ground.

Riku placed Sora on the bed and pulled the black covers up over his body. He shut the light out and climbed in beside the younger male. He turned Sora round so they were facing each other and placed a light kiss on Sora's lips. Cerulean eyes slowly opened. He opened his mouth to speak. "T-this is t-the f-first tim-me we have slept in a-a b-bed toget-ther Ri-ik." He couldn't finish his sentence before sleep pulled him form the waking world. "Shhhh, you sleep now my Sora fro we only have a few hours before our training begins again with the others." He kissed Sora's forehead and stared into his face. "I love you so much my little one winged angel."

Woooooo, even im hot under the collar!!! oO


	11. Transformations Calm Before the Storm

Next chappie up already!!! Not bad atall! This is quite a long chptr. Thanks again RulerOfChaos for you reviews.

Got lots od descriptionsin this one. I hope all you people enjoy.

Luv 191026xxxx

10.

"GET UP YOU TWO!!" A woman yelled from outside the slumbering couples door. Riku winced at the voice. He looked round at the clock on the wall. "7am? Fuck!" The two had only had about two hours sleep. After their brutal training with Cloud, Sephiroth and Vincent followed by their love making both could hardly open their eyes. "Are you listening! Get up Riku and Sora!" An even louder male voice shouted from outside their room. Riku was pissed. Sora was trying to open his eyes. Riku lept out the bed with renewed strength, hurtled across the room and stormed the door open. "WHAT……?!"

He stopped dead before he could say anything else. Both Leon and Rinoa were staring at him wide eyed. He looked round in the direction of the bed to see a naked Sora standing up having his morning stretch. He looked at himself. Starker's. "Ok were running late….what? Never seen a naked body before!?" Rinoa blushed slightly "Well yes of course but not so unprepared. You definitely have Sephiroth's temper….hurry up yeh?" She whispered that last bit not wanting to piss off the naked teenager infront of her. Riku watched red faced as the two made their way down the corridor.

Half an hour later Sora and Riku stood cringing infront of the King. Neither of them knew he could shout so much. "Our lives are on the line and you two are to busy….SLEEPING….to even come out to train!" "Were sorry. I had a bad night. I wasn't very well….Riku stayed up with me all night." Sora groaned trying to sound as "ill" as he could. Mickey groaned and walked away to instruct the others.

Cloud grinned over at Sephiroth. "Man he does pathetic very well I must say." "Just like you I would say." Sephiroth smirked. He was rewarded with a punch on the arm from the shorter blonde. "Ok ok….lets pound some fight into these two punks." Sephiroth motioned to Cloud and Vincent to follow him over to the boys.

Sora flew through the air at his enemy. With a guttural roar he sent a blast of flames infront of him before zipping to the side to knock his enemy off his scent.

Riku stood firm watching his enemy fly towards him with anger and hate in his cerulean eyes. He readied his Keyblade for the attack but was instead presented with scorching flames to add to his already ripped clothes. The smoke cleared. Empty space surrounded him. "Where the fuck did he go!?" He started sweating. He couldn't even sense the lithe young male. He couldn't hear him. Couldn't see him. Couldn't smell him. White noise filler the air. He blocked out the faint sounds of the other fighters coming from the Great Maw.

Sora shot rapidly in and out of focus. In the 18 months of intense training he had improved exponentially. With great grace and swiftness he flew down towards Riku from directly above.

Riku shut his eyes. He had to concentrate hard. He was starting to get pissed off but no, he couldn't let his anger take over. Harder and harder he felt the air for slight vibrations. His dormant wing twitched to life as he picked up slight movements. "There you are."

CRASH!

Keyblades clashed together mid air. Sparks shot out from the blades as they ground together painfully. Cerulean met Aquamarine with a steely determination and a fiery gaze. So much love, trust, comfort, friendship, out and out hate. Riku pulled his leg back and delivered a sweeping kick to Sora's unguarded stomach. "Ah Fuck!" Sora shouted. Now the brunette was ticked off. He lept back from the blade lock. He threw the Keyblade above his head and lifted both his hands into the air. His clothes turned sliver. Wing following suit. His steadily growing hair flew about in the pure energy surrounding Sora turning black and sliver. Riku blinked over and over again. He loved seeing Sora so mad. He loved pushing him. He loved pissing him off. The sex afterwards was always rough, brutal and vigorous. He smirked as Sora completed his Final Form transformation. Ultima Weapon, Fenrir and Oblivion spun round and round him furiously. Riku stared in total wonderment at his younger lover.

Sora's new style of Final Form took everyone by surprise when he first achieved it. Both himself and Cloud had been battling deep into the night. He was so tired. Bleeding to an inch of his life. Mush in his fathers cold deadly hands. He stared at the smirk plastering Clouds face. Sora couldn't take it. He had tried. So hard. He tried again and again but couldn't get any stronger. He fell to the ground in tears defeated. He punched at the ground over and over sending large cracks shooting across the earth below him. Cloud sensed the dramatic increase in the teens energy. Both Riku and Sephiroth stopped fighting and dropped down beside Cloud. Vincent seemed to materialise from no where. "Whats happening to him?" Riku quivered out thinking the worst about his partner.

Bolts of light surrounded Sora as his body moved of its own accord and pulled him up. His eyes glazed over as he stared lifelessly into the four other males eyes. They watched in fear as his muscles twitched and grew under his skin. "His power has grown by around 10fold and is still rising." Vincent stated trying to sound as calm as he could. Sora shut his eyes letting his head drop slightly. His hair was the first to change. Brown was replaced with black with silver streaks shooting through it like lightning. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. They too had turned sliver. His lips and skin paling to almost white. His plain clothing vanished and was replaced with an outfit similar to Cloud's old SOLDIER one except it was totally black with a huge sliver belt and shining armour clad to his left arm. The bolts of pure energy continued un-evaded as Sora finally calmed down. His wing grew to twice its size also turning sliver. Feathers shining in the moonlight. He raised his hands. Three sharp flashes of light. Three Keyblades appeared. All three followed his hands. Round in a wide arch on either side of his body to finally rest spiralling together behind his back. He opened his mouth to speak. "I-I-I did it…." Before he could add anything his eyes darkened, glazed and rolled back as Sora fell to the ground unconscious.

Riku watched in wonderment as Sora began stalking towards him. His strides were so even and perfect it looked like he was floating.

Riku too had managed to wield more than one Keyblade. He did not do it through transformations but through sheer strength of will. He sat up all night one night holding his left hand out. Way to Dawn already in his right hand. Sweat ran down his face and dripped onto his bare chest. He pushed his whole arm out so far he feared it may pop out the socket. His moans and groans of frustration roused Sora from his sleep. "Riku? What are you doing?" He was granted with a grunt from Riku. He remained quiet and watched his silver haired lover intently.

He was physically shaking. Why couldn't he do this? He decided to do something he really shouldn't have and opened his heart to the darkness a tiny bit. Small spats of the darkness danced out his chest and around his body. "Riku! Don't give into the darkness!" Riku ignored and shut his eyes. He could control the darkness still burning in his heart. It didn't own him. He owned it. He began screaming. Not in pain. In sheer agony. His arm jerked and twitched as a black death surrounded it. It extended and assimilated in his hand. He opened his eyes to see darkness gone and a new blade in his left hand. The hilt was shining black. The handle looked like flames circling it. The actual blade was indeed flame like. He touched it. Hot to the touch. He lifted it up right. The attachment was a wing. The same as his. "One Winged Angel." He said aloud to no-one in particular.

Riku still stood firm as the silver One Winged Angel strode towards him with a deathly glare in his beautiful eyes. He held out both hands. Way to Dawn already present. Effortlessly One Winged Angel appeared in his other hand. "Ok Sora! Lets dance!"

Sora smirked slightly. Thrust his arms forwards towards Riku thus sending his three Keyblades hurtling through the air towards the silver haired male. Riku ducked and dodged past the rogue blades as they tried to cut him down to size. Fenrir flew back towards Sora he caught it with ease and gracefully charged Riku. Blades clashed violently together sending shockwaves throughout Hollow Bastion. Both males were locked tight and were not about to give up. Sora averted his gaze to Ultima Weapon and Oblivion. Both blades seemed to move as one and were willed in the direction of Riku. Riku's left arm shot out to black the attack from the blades only to have each of them separate and deeply gash his arm. He dropped One Winged Angel. His arm hung limply at his side blood dripping to the ground. "I wont give up Sora!" With all his strength he pushed Sora back off him. The younger male staggered back four or five paces before finding his feet again. He glared at Riku before drawing his hands back. Light circled in the palms of his hands as he prepared to unleash a powerful ki attack on Riku. Aquamarine eyes shut as Riku powered his dark shield around him. "Stop Sora." He muttered. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed blinded by anger. "SORA STOP!!"

Sora froze in his tracks to stare at the source of the voice. "F-Father?" "Stop it Sora. Are you trying to kill Riku?" Realisation hit Sora hard as he immediately reverted back to normal and ran over to his lover. "Curaga!" He shouted aiming his hands at Riku. "Im so sorry Riku. I cant do anything while in that form. I cant control it. It scares me. Im so sorry. Im blinded when im like that. I can see you but I cant do anything." Riku stared into Sora's eyes. He wasn't lying. "We will have to work on that." He whispered to Sora.

Days of training turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. Before any of the fighters could blink five short years had passed. Sora having just turned 21 stood tall at the foot of the cliffs where he originally fought Sephiroth years previously. His chocolate brown hair waved in the wind despite it being tied back. He slowly brushed his long bangs out of his eyes as he gazed out at the scenery. He had changed so much in those precious years. Taller. Standing at 5'7. Bigger built but still retaining the boyish slimness to his frame. He decided to follow in his Father's footsteps. He stood wearing an outfit almost identical to his old ShinRa one but in raven black. The thick brown belt round his waist his Father gave to him. It had the SOLDIER insignia on it. He was told that if it were not for ShinRa he would not exist so he should show some form of where he came from.

"What the?" Sora groaned as his hair flew free from its elastic restraint. It swept down to his belt line and blew infront of his body. "Damn Riku making me grow this!" "You called?"

Sora turned to see Riku approach him from the Great Maw. "How's training finishing up?" "Fine. I can already see those who will perish in the battle." Sora glared at Riku. "But I….we wont let anyone die will we? No we wont." "You keep telling yourself that Riku." Riku moved to stand beside Sora. He too stared out at the totally restored Hollow Bastion. His thigh length sliver hair cascaded all down his back and chest. He also had undergone changes in the past five years. His eyes had narrowed a lot making look even more like his Father. He too had stretched. He towered over Sora standing at about 6'1. He wore an outfit also almost identical to his Father's. He wore the customary leather straps crossed over his bare chest. The white armour over his shoulders. The long leather coat but with the sleeves cut off. He wore the leather trousers and the boots that came up to his knees. Finally the thick leather SOLDIER belt to show where he came from.

Both males did indeed look like Cloud and Sephiroth clones.

Sirens blazed out over Hollow Bastion. "Everyone! Back to base!" Cid's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Uh oh….they must have seen something!" Sora shouted as he sprinted back to their base Riku hot on his heels.

Everyone gathered in the small room with nervous looks in their eyes. Cid pulled up an image on screen. "Our mole in The World That Never Was has shot these images of the Heartless shadows moving." Everyone in the room gasped at the man and the images before them. Shadows of themselves. Thousands and thousands of them. "Hey guys. Im shittin myself but am standing here anyway. Gonna retreat soon. Regroup with my people and join you as soon as. Their first target I though would be Twilight Town as it's the closest but I fear they are gonna join you lot for a blood bath down there. At least that's what I heard Xehanort saying to them. That guy is packing some major power. Think Xemnas and Ansem….put together. Power multiplied by a thousand! Fuck I think they've spotted me. Gotta go. You have one day left. Ok? Got it memorised?" Darkness filled the screen as the mole vanished. The screen went dark. Silence once again filled the small room.

Sora's guts churned inside him. He hated to admit it but he had gotten far too comfortable here just training everyday. At times he almost forgot what they were training for. Now he felt sick to his stomach. "Um, I-I gotta go." He stammered before running out the room.

Riku knew Sora had gotten used to this way of life. The attack was a passing day dream that was never to come to pass. He felt Sora's fear and anxiety. He watched as everyone slowly began to pile out of the room. Dense uneasiness filled the small, cramped atmosphere. Everyone was going home. No more training. These next precious hours were for spending with loved ones.

"Why am I standing here then?" Riku questioned to himself. He looked over at his Father and Cloud. He looked into Sephiroth's eyes. They told him so many stories but one in particular. Sephiroth nodded. Riku smiled half heartedly. "Thanks."

Cloud stared in the direction Riku had just ran off in. "What do we do? The boys are not ready." "We cant call them boys anymore Cloud." "I don't care. They are not ready or were you not listening there?" "Of course I was. None of us will ever be ready. I for one am not but we have done all we could and trained the two of them as best we could. The two of them are exhausted. Let them be for a night." Cloud looked timidly up at Sephiroth. There was nothing else the blonde male could say. He trusted Sephiroth's judgement the rest of the time. This time was no different. "Come on." Cloud followed the older male from the room leaving an eerie darkness behind them.

Sora sat alone in his and Riku's room. He sat hunched up on the bed knees drawn into his chest much like a child would do. "You haven't changed huh?" Sora looked up at the sound of the oh so familiar silky voice. He smiled as the 22 year old made his way over to the bed. "Still sitting in a huff?" Riku chuckled at Sora. He knew that Riku was trying to cheer him up.

"Riku?" He waited for a response. He didn't get one. Instead Riku cocked his head to the side and stared right at Sora. "Riku? I….Im getting scared. I don't wanna fight this dumb battle. I don't see why we have to." "Ok….so what happens when our shadows steal everyone's hearts? There would be no stopping Xehanort. Are you crazy?" "Look….do you know how long I have been dreaming that same dream for?!" "The same length of time as me! I dream of our death every night!" "Im sorry. I just don't want this. No matter which fate….one of us will die! I cant think of any way to stop this!" "I will stop this!" "How?" "If I have to become darkness itself I will put an end to this." Sora knew those words only too well but he bit his tongue and remained silent. After all Riku wouldn't submit to the dark side again….would he?

Sora got up from his position on the bed and walked over to the window. He stared out into the streets of Hollow Bastion. No one was in sight. After all, none of the fighters knew how much longer they had to live. "This time is precious eh Riku?" He stilled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He felt Riku rest his chin on his shoulder. "Yes it is precious so why are you standing moping in a childish huff?" "Maybe I am still a child. After all….neither of us really had a childhood." "I suppose your right."

Kairi and Yuffie sat just outside Yuffie's house staring at the night sky. "Do you think Sora will be ok Yuffie?" "Yup, he is a tough one and he has Riku to look out for him….oops sorry. I forgot you love Sora." "I don't anymore. He has made his choice of who he wishes to be with. I respect him for that." Yuffie looked over at her friend and smiled sadly at her. She knew Kairi would never get over her rejection. "You stick by me during the battle right?" "Right."

Tifa, Aerith, Merlin and Cid sat around the small fire place in Merlin's study. "I hope everything works out for the best." Tifa whispered to her friends. "It will be fine Tifa. I have faith in Sora, Riku, Cloud and Sephiroth." "Your right Aerith."

Barret and Vincent stalked around the weapons shop trying to haggle cheap prices for upgrades for their weapons. "Goddamn ass wipe refusing to give us discount! Were saving all your lives you know. Crazy looking little duck!" "Calm down Barret." Vincent whispered the next part. "Lets steal them later." "You know it."

Mickey, Donald and Goofy sat around the armour shop chatting about the final battle. "Gawrsh I hope we can help Sora when push comes to shove." "He is far too strong now. He doesn't need our help Goofy." "Be there for him anyway Donald….Goofy….show your support. He needs his friends by his side." The two nodded at King Mickey before the three of them looked up at the stars. Mickey couldn't evade the sinking feeling in his heart. "I fear for his life."

Rinoa stood infront of her mirror looking at her steadily swelling stomach with sadness etched in her flawless beautiful features. Her hand traced light patterns over the swelling skin. She could sense its small life force. "Whats wrong Rin?" She rapidly pulled her t-shirt down and whirled round to face Leon. "N-nothing. Just looking at myself." "I don't believe you. There's something you haven't told me isn't there?" She stood in silence staring sadly into her husbands sapphire blue eyes. "I must fight. I cannot back out no matter how it may hurt me, hurt us, hurt it." Leon stood in silence. He watched as she took a few paces towards him. She lifted her t-shirt to expose her swollen stomach. She grabbed his ungloved hand and placed it on her distended skin. "No….you…." "Im sorry." Angel wings sprouted from her back. "I will fight." Leon shook his head but her mind was made up. She would fight no matter what the cost.

Cloud exited the small bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sephiroth? Where…." He scanned the room until he saw silver hair spilling over the side of the bed shining and glistening in the moonlight. He crept over only to choke back a gasp as he saw tears slide down Sephiroth's cheeks. "Are you ok?" Sephiroth opened his watering eyes and shook his head. "I know your worried. Hell im shitting myself. It will be ok. Those boys will pull through for us. I feel it." "I cant shake this horrible feeling I have about him. I feel he is going to do something stupid." "He wont. He is a capable fighter and will pull it together for the battle. He wont do anything reckless…." Cloud pulled Sephiroth into his arms. Never before had he seen him shed a tear. He thought maybe he was incapable of it but tonight proved different. Cloud wanted to believe what he said was true but couldn't. he too felt the same foreboding as his older lover. He lightly nudged the silver haired man under him to lie down. He did pulling the blonde on top of him. Cloud smiled slightly at Sephiroth. "Everything will be fine….I-I love you Seph." "And I you." Faces moved closer. Lips touched slightly. Fingers wove a pattern in slightly longer blonde hair. Hands crept over naked bodies. Skin slid together slick with sweat. Each groaned the others name over and over again. Angst washed away by the moonlight bathing their bodies. For a fleeting moment they felt peace.

Water cascaded down their backs as they writhed together in a heated embrace. Steam filled the small bathroom mixed in with deep sighs and groans. Sora wound his arms around Riku's neck letting his fingers dive into the soaking wet sliver hair. Their kisses rapidly became deeper, longer, harder and more needy. Each males tongue battled the other for supremacy. Neither relenting. Neither slowing down. Riku dragged his finger nails down the sun kissed skin on Sora's back. He relished in the feeling of each muscle twitching to life with his skilled touch. Sora tried to do the same but found his fingers being engulfed by the other males long, thick hair. He broke away from the kiss and pulled his hands towards him bringing Riku's head painfully with them. "Ouch Sora! Watch it!" "Its not my fault your hair is so damn long. Its choking my fingers!" "Hmpf! Yours isn't much better." Riku grumbled feeling his own finger tangling in the mass of chocolate brown hair. Both made a silent decision to forget the shower sex. It was impossible to get so intimate with mountains of hair in their paths.

They dried off, pulled their hair back and headed back into the bedroom. Sora lept onto the bed. "This is much better!" He laughed out. Riku decided to follow suit and lept on top of his younger lover. "I agree." He pulled Sora's face up to his and captured his lips in a searing kiss. While Sora was distracted Riku slowly reached over to his bedside table. He grabbed an item and brought it over. Sora was slowly losing himself in the heated kiss he almost didn't feel something cold sliding onto his ring finger. He broke away from the kiss and stared down at his hand. A stunning white gold ring adorned his finger. "In the shape of a half Paupou fruit…." He looked up at Riku who was putting an identical ring on his finger. "Separate we are halved, incomplete. Together we are one." Sora felt the tears rising. The lump in his throat almost chocked him. "I love you Riku….so much." "You have no idea. I love you too. You have no idea."

Sora literally threw himself at the sitting Riku violently kissing him and yanking him on top of his still lithe, lean body. There was no time for intimacy. For foreplay. For sweet nothings. Sora spread his legs as far as they would go to let Riku get comfortable. He arched his back readying himself for the intrusion to his body. He felt slim fingers scratch all down his body as Riku's length slowly entered him. He chocked back a scream. After all this time it still hurt like hell but was totally worth it. His back arched further. His hips jerked back and forth to meet Riku's powerful thrusts. Riku threw his head back and stared at the ceiling as he sped up his movements. He was so close. He could feel it. He refrained from reaching down and grabbing Sora's length. He would attend to that himself as soon as Riku was finished. "Harder!" Sora shouted frustration evident in his hoarse voice. Riku complied. Faster, harder, more violent he became. He could hear himself scream. Hear Sora scream. Hear the headboard thumping off the wall. His wing shot out from his shoulder in sheer ecstasy. "AHHH FUCK!" He shouted as his orgasm took over his pale body. He collapsed on top of the brunette trying to catch his breath. Slowly he withdrew from Sora hearing his lover hiss slightly at the sharp pain. He felt himself being rolled onto his front. He pulled the pillows under his chin. "Just relax Riku."

Sora looked down at Riku. He swept the silver hair off to the side so he could see Riku's back. His flawless skin slick with sweat. "Just relax Riku." He settled himself in between the older males thighs and lifted his rear end slightly to give him easier access. Slowly he pushed his length inside the warmth that was Riku's body. He listened to his lovers every sound. Breathing ragged. Slight pain. He stilled for a minute. "Go Sora. Don't you dare stop." He too complied to his lovers wishes. Slowly he began pumping his length out and in the warm tightness. Gradually he built up speed and power. He could feel himself losing himself. The change was so close. He let it happen. Riku could handle it. Light gradually filled the room. Sora's hair danced black with a silver lining. His strokes hard, fast, precise. He could hear Riku moaning his name under him. Sora dropped his now pale white body on top of Riku's. harder he ground his hips into the older male listening intently to his cries of pleasure. "R-Riku!" Sora shouted as he felt himself coming closer. He dug his transparent nails into Riku's bare shoulders making them bleed slightly. He was so close. He couldn't control it. His wing grew sliver. Tensed and flexed as he came close to climax. Riku turned his head so he could partially see Sora. "I-I I love you Sora!" He chocked out as his body felt like it was being ripped in two. Sora threw his head back and bellowed Riku's name as he came. He stilled. Breathing heavily. Slowly he changed. hair vanished to brown. Face colouring again. Nails shortening and darkening. He literally fell off Riku and rolled onto his back. Riku forced himself to turn and face Sora. He gathered the smaller male up in his arms and pulled him close. "See this?" He said to Sora motioning to the two of them. "Y-yes?" "Never let go."

Thick moonlight bathed the for now peaceful city. Silence filled the usually bustling streets. Not a light was on in any house. Rest filled the air.

Shadows slowly stalked up the cliffs up towards the Great Maw. The first over the top stood proud in the dawn air. His white hair blowing gently in the early morning wind. A smirk set on his tanned features. His crimson eyes shone with darkness. "Kingdom Hearts will be mine."

Oh no!!!!!!! There here!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! Anyway. Im sure you have all worked out who the "mole" is hehehehehehe

R+R please xx


	12. Strategy, It begins

Not too much going on here. Just a bit of strategy.

Thanks Corn Field and RulerOfChaos for you reviews.

Thanks also to all those who have stuck with me but have not reviewed. Not long to go now!!!!! Im getting sad thinking about ending my writing of this fic. Bear with me for the pantzness that is this chappie. Typed and posted it while riddled with flu. Gonna work on cht13 once im better.

Enjoy, R+R if you wish

luv 191026 xx

12.

Cerulean eyes snapped open. "Riku! Wake up!" Sora prodded Riku's shoulder roughly trying to rouse his partner. All he got was an inaudible grunt. "Dammit Riku! Wake up!" Sora roughly pushed Riku off the bed this time sending him tumbling onto the cold wooden floor. He crawled over to Riku's empty spot on the bed. "I don't believe it! He's still sleeping!"

Cloud paced back and forth. He didn't sleep at all the previous night. He glanced over at his sleeping lover. "How can he be so calm and sleep knowing that today were supposed to….die?" "Im not sleeping. Ive been watching you all night."

Cid lept awake at the burning sensation of his computer screens light up and screech at him profusely. "Holy fuck! There here! That ginger haired pinhead was right!" He lept for the switch that controlled the towns defences. "Total lockdown." The mechanised voice shouted at him. "Ok time to get all those lazy fuckers up!"

Ringing sirens reverberated throughout the city scaring its residences awake. Riku shot up from his place on the floor staring wide eyed at Sora who was dressed and darting about frantically trying to find his boots. "Why didn't you wake me?!" Sora stopped and whirled round glaring at the silver haired male sitting sprawled out on the floor. "And why am I on the floor?!" "I tried waking you, you ass wipe! You wouldn't budge! Get ready! There here!" Riku lept to his feet ignoring his apparent nakedness and shot into the bathroom.

"Assemble at the Bailey!" Cid's voice boomed over the built in intercom. He sat monitoring the army and their movements. "Why don't they move? Why don't they enter the city? They are just sitting there." "They are gathering power." "Rinoa? When did you get here?" "Just now. I can sense them. They are drawing on the dark energy that surrounds this city and its neighbouring worlds. It appears that darkness will never leave peoples hearts." "I think your right sis." At that point Rinoa clutched her stomach and bent forwards slightly in pain. "Whats wrong?!" "I-its nothing! Just a tension ache. Cloud and Sephiroth are starting a strategy. You should hear it too even though you will be stationed here."

Sora and Riku thundered through the streets of Hollow Bastion trying to get to the Bailey on time. Riku's leather coat flew about behind him like black rain. He knew what he had to do and would stop at nothing to achieve it. He had to protect Sora. "Your late!" Boomed a voice they knew all too well.

Instead of mumbling apologies they two youths darted to the front of the small crowd to hear what their fathers had to say. Sora glanced round. Everyone was decked out in suitable battle wear. Not their usual attire.

Both him, Riku, Cloud and Sephiroth were dresses almost identical.

Vincent had striking black armour on covered over by his red flowing cape. He still creeped Sora out.

Yuffie and Kairi had ninja style battle wear on which consisted of a pink kimono style top with steel breastplates and tapered sleeves. Boots which came up to their knees and "Shorts?" Sora said without realising he said it. He immediately recoiled blushing red as the two females glared at him.

Tifa wore a black martial arts outfit. Similar to the one she usually wore but with breast plates, metal elbow guards and the scariest looking gloves he had ever seen. He heard her call them "The Hands of God."

Aerith and Merlin didn't really look any different. Merlin still had his blue tunic on. Aerith still had on her pink dress but it was much shorter. She wore a short red jacket over it also. In her hands she held her healing staff "Princess Guard."

Barret stood looking no different. He was always like that though. Allergic to any form of change.

Donald, Goofy and King Mickey stood in the same attire they always wore but this time round they all wore looks of grim determination on their faces.

Leon stood looking like something out of a weird sci-fi come medieval movie. He adorned a flowing black leather coat. Gleaming armour underneath. His now two Gunblade's were strapped to his back. His usual one and an almost water like blue one. "Cool, he looks like a knight." Sora whispered to Riku. "He is you halfwit." "Really? To who?" "Rinoa you idiot!" Riku hissed. Sora glanced over at Rinoa.

She stood nervously by her husbands side her hands crossed over her stomach. She wore a flowing blue silk dress which literally floated all around her. Snow white wings stood tall above her gently fluttering in the morning breeze. Her Griever pinwheel glinted dangerously in the rising sunlight.

"Ok everyone. Eyes on me! Shut up! Listen!" Came Sephiroth's booming voice once again, shaking Sora from his dream. "There can be no real strategy in a battle like this as foes as unpredictable as these. We can only hope they have not mastered everything we know. Cloud, Vincent, Riku, Sora and myself will lead the advanced party. We will spread them out and wear their forces thin. Cid? You will send in your robots and towns defences behind us to easily take out and stragglers to the Heartless. Leon and Aerith. You to will follow after me. Leon with your close quarter combat. Aerith, you attack from afar and heal us if you have too. Donald and Goofy? Go after Sora. Back him up to the best of your abilities. Mickey and Merlin? You track Riku. Keep him safe. Barret, Tifa and Kairi. You three go after Cloud. Support him to your fullest. I know you can do it Kairi. Rinoa and Yuffie? I want you two to back up Vincent. Yuffie, use that speed of yours and your reflexes to further scatter the enemy. Rinoa? I want you to sneak in from behind. Airborne. And attack from afar. Only use Apocalypse if everyone else is clear. Understood?" "Umm, Sephiroth sir? How will everyone know when I am going to use my ultimate attack?" "A signal." "Oh I got it! I will dramatically increase my power level so you can All feel it. Trust me. You wont know whats hit you!"

Riku slowly glanced around his comrades. Some he had grown quite attached to in the past five years. He couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to any of them. But one question had been nagging him forever. "Father? How are the….what? Seventeen of us going to make any kind of dent in a million heartless army. Not just any old heartless. US?!" "Very easily. One man can make a difference in a battle. Victory is not always achieved by brute strength and power. Sometimes the weaker side wins due to strategy, planning and steadfast training." "Fine." Riku huffed out. "Grow up boy!"

"Who will go after Xehanort?" Sora piped up cutting the icy atmosphere with his usual upbeat voice. "I will." Whispered Riku. "Its because of him I became what I became. He destroyed my very heart. I will take his. Once Mickey and Merlin have moved in and I have killed enough. I will go after him!" Sora wanted to protest but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to cause a fight. Not amongst his comrades anyway. "MOVE OUT!" Cloud yelled to everyone in the small expanse of the Bailey.

Sephiroth, Cloud, Sora, Riku and Vincent stood looking into the Great Maw. They saw the Heartless. Millions of them looking like them and their friends. But no Xehanort. "Do not be deceived by their looks. They are only shadows. When down they may beg and plead for you to spare them….especially if say….Sora? You take down one that looks like Riku. He may beg. Appealing to your better nature. No doubt they are programmed to know our secrets and desires. Don't give in to them. Kill them right away." "Riku would never beg….for anything." Sora smirked. "Im being serious!" "Sorry father!" "Ok lets go." Sora looked over his shoulder to all his other comrades standing far behind them out of sight from the Heartless. Sephiroth too glanced back. "Good luck everyone. This time tonight it will all be over. Remember everything you have been taught. Rinoa?" "Yes?" "Guard that life carefully." She blushed slightly and averted her gaze from Sephiroth's piercing Aquamarine eyes. "How does he know?"

Slowly the five warriors advanced on the army. They stood idle. Watching them. "Why don't they move?" Sora asked Riku. "They are waiting on Xehanort to tell them to move." Vincent slowly morphed into Chaos. "Starting with a bang eh father?" "What do you expect Sephiroth?" As if on cue Sora, Riku, Cloud and Sephiroth all let their wings grow. Riku held his Way to Dawn and One Winged Angel close. Sora had Ultima Weapon and Fenrir floating behind his back as he immediately transformed into Final Form. "Only use your Ultimate Final Form if it is so called for. It drains your energy too fast and we need you son." Sora simply nodded.

"What took you? We have been impatiently waiting your pathetic fight?!" A man in flowing white robes gracefully dropped down infront of his million heartless. "Xehanort!" He nodded slyly at the five warriors. "What do the five of you intend to do to stop me? As soon as you all die. Kingdom Hearts will be complete. The five most powerful hearts known to plague the worlds. I will absorb ever bit of energy and begin the planets anew with the kind of order they deserve….my kind!" He let out a maniacal laughter that made even Sephiroth's skin crawl. "Now my Heartless. Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

He vanished into thin air leaving only his army slowly advancing on the future of the worlds. "Right. Remember. Spread them thin. GO!" The five of them charged the Heartless only to break off in five different directions as they came close. They fell for it. Shadows beginning to thin and disperse across the Great Maw.

At the entrance to the town, seven cloaked figures stood awaiting the signal to move in. "Just how did you get your body back?" "Who knows but I must put it to good use." "Quiet. The fighting's started. Ok guys lets move out! We must do all we can to help!"

hehehehehe cliffie!!!!!!!! Anyway, things really heat upnext chappie. Who will die? Whats Riku got up his sleeve? Apart from arms!


	13. Fight For The Future

Thanks again RulerOfChaos for you review!

Thanks to all of you who read but dont review also xx

Well i suck at writing fighting scenes so i didnt even try. This is mainly peoples points of views on the battlefield.

The deaths begin.

My next chapter...wont give the title away will be my second last. Its coming to a close.

R+R all you shiney happy people

Luv u all xxx

13.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sora screamed as he charged another twenty Heartless. He had lost count ages ago of just how many he had slaughtered. He glanced around at his partners. Both Donald and Goofy were beginning to tire. He could sense Donald running out of spells. Goofy's shield was beginning to crack and break. "Not long now." He whispered to himself blocking another lethal swipe from his twin Heartless.

Rinoa snuck round the back of the battle field. She prayed deep down inside to the Great Hyne to keep her and her unborn child safe. She glanced around the battle field from her position in the air. Donald and Goofy were almost wiped out. Sora didn't look like he had broken a sweat. Riku was flying through Heartless without giving them a second glance. Mickey right behind him. Merlin standing back lighting the Heartless ablaze with his magic.

Sephiroth was moving so fast she could barely keep up with him. Both him and Cloud had now joined forces and were fighting together. Aerith was sitting far from the fighting clutching her arms tight to her body. She was exhausted. Blood dripped down her arms and onto the cold ground below her. Kairi was struggling. Both her and Tifa were sticking together trying to make a dent in the million Heartless army. Rinoa shook her head. They wouldn't last much longer. She couldn't see Barret anywhere. "Engulfed by Heartless. Hyne speed his soul wherever it may be." She watched Yuffie leap around the battlefield basically acting as a diversion to distract the Heartless. Her Shuriken whirled around her body chopping down any who came too close. Chaos thundered along the battlefield wiping out all who stood in his way. From her vantage point she looked around frantically for the only one she had yet to locate. "Where is he?" She whipped her head to the left, to the right then back again. "Dammit where is he?!" She clutched her swelling stomach tightly as pain shot through her very being. "There he is!" Leon was currently trying to fight off a huge circle of Heartless that had formed all around him. "They all look like me!"

"Get away from me! Your not her!" Leon swung his Gunblade's fruitlessly not even trying to hit the shadowy creatures slowly closing in on him. "But you let me die. You let all of us die. Your friends. Your comrades. You let us die while you and your selfish ways escaped." He opened his eyes to look into the shadow "Rinoa's" glowing yellow eyes. "No….your not real! You lie to me!" He swung his blades again. Sweat trickled down his face. He couldn't kill these. He tried. God he tried but something held him back. He froze as one of the Rinoa's touched his face. "You let me die. You watched them swallow me up. Now you want to kill us again? Kill the life we created?" He tried to back away. Visions flooded his senses. He saw the Garden. He saw himself. Rinoa. Selphie. Quistis. Irvine. Zell. Seifer and everyone else he knew back then. "No….I cant…." He dropped his blades and fell to the hard ground below him. He bowed his head down willingly accepting defeat. "Im sorry I couldn't save you." He didn't see the shadow Rinoa's grinning evilly and raising their claws to him. "SQUALL NOOO!"

Rinoa watched in horror as her husband shrank to the ground. Dropping his weapons in the process. "The past haunts you so." A lone tear trickled down her cheek. She watched as they raised their sharp talons to slice his head off. Her wings exploded to life and hurtled her towards him. "SQUALL NOOO!" Her hands shot out readying her most powerful Holy spell. "RUN!!!" His head shot up just in tim to see the real Rinoa shooting towards him. His brain finally punched him causing him to roll out of the circle while the shadows were distracted by Rinoa. Holy light covered the round assimilating the shadows all around the surrounding area. Squall opened his eyes as the light cleared to see Rinoa suspended in mid air by her throat. "Rin?! Whats wrong?!"

Riku sensed the agitation in the air. He stopped in his tracks to see what was wrong. He sensed their lives slipping away. "Where the hell is she?!" He looked up to see Rinoa struggling against an unknown force. Blood trickled down her throat dripping onto her chest. Blood also seeped from three gashes on her stomach. He focussed his vision calling on darkness to see her attacker. "Xehanort!"

Leon couldn't get to her. She was too high up. He couldn't shoot a Firaga spell at her as he would both hi her invisible attacker and her. "Fuck! If only I could reach Cloud or Sephiroth and get them to get up there and help her! Fuck!"

Still she struggled. The force on her neck tightened. She couldn't breathe. He stomach tore inside her. Blood dripped faster and faster from the wounds. Before she could even blinked two fiery pinwheels shot through the air. One whizzing past her head. The other becoming lodged in what looked like mid air. The grip round her neck and stomach loosened. She plummeted to the ground. Before she hit her certain doom she was caught. She opened her eyes to peer into familiar cerulean orbs. "Sora?" "Close enough. Im Roxas." "Rinoa! Are you alright?!" Leon dashed over to her position.

Roxas set her down on the ground. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. "How is she?" Roxas looked up to the male who had landed beside him. "I don't know Axel. I think we may have been too late." "Rinoa! Are you alright?!" Leon dropped down beside her. "Is she alive?!" He shouted to Roxas with tears in his eyes. He nodded slightly and took off Oath keeper in hand to join Sora and the others. Axel too followed in Roxas wake to join the allies. "Rin? Can you hear me?" She opened her eyes slightly. "I-im sorry….I promised I would fight. Im sorry. I cant feel its presence inside me anymore. Im sorry." She shut her eyes again. Leon picked her up. Took her over to Aerith. Grabbed his blades again. "BASTARDS!!"

"Roxas? Axel! What are you doing here?!" "No time! Explain later!" Roxas shouted narrowly avoiding getting his head sliced clean off.

Elsewhere. Demyx, Xigbar, Saix, Luxord and Xaldin had taken up positions on the battle field aiding the allied forces. Saix found Sephiroth. Briefly explained they were there to help. Both the silver and the blue haired warriors fought together cutting down one after the other.

Kairi was exhausted. She began to back away from the "Sora" heartless that were approaching her. Blood leaked from various deep wounds littered throughout her shaking body. "I-I cant….t-to mu-ch." She dropped her Keyblade. She tried to back further away but her feel wouldn't move. She looked to the blackened sky hoping for a miracle. Tears slowly flowed from her eyes. She wouldn't look at them as they went to strike her down. "Sora."

Sora whirled round. He was sure he heard his name being called. He felt someone's energy plummet. He saw the source. Kairi was lying in the middle of a circle of shadows staring lifelessly up to the sky. "K-KAIRI!" In a flash he dropped to the ground. The shadows spotted him and vanished into this air. He crouched down at Kairi's side. Lifted her head onto his lap. "Kairi? Can you hear me? Its Sora." "Sora? You came." He smiled sadly down at her. "Where's Riku?" "I don't know. He's ok though." She smiled through the blood and pain. "Im sorry about before when we were kids. I was awful to you and Riku. I turned to world against you. Im sorry. I wasn't a good friend." "How could you say that Kairi. Apart from Riku you are my best friend. You always have been. Now you just stay here. You will be ok." "Who are you kidding?" Kairi grimaced as another wave of pain shot through her body. "Sora? Even though it cant be so. I-I want to tell you this….I-I love you." Her eyes glazed over and rolled back as she uttered her final breath. Her chest failed to rise and fall. she was dead. Sora pulled her body close to his and wept. "Kairi….I love you too." he didn't mean in the same way but he knew his voice would still reach her. Tears flooded down his face as he held his dead friend in his arms. Her blood smeared all over his skin and clothes. "Its time to end this."

Riku stood back from the fighting. Currently suspended in air tiring to catch his breath. He say Kairi fall but left her to Sora. He knew Sora would be the one she wanted to see. He saw Rinoa, Aerith, Merlin, Mickey and Yuffie lying just outside the Great Maw. Aerith was desperately trying to heal her fallen comrades. He didn't know where the organisation gad came from but they were not fairing much better. Sephiroth and Saix were fighting quite well together. He could sense everyone else tiring. "This was a pointless battle. The Heartless will keep coming so long as their leader remains….I know what to do." He flew even higher up into the air. "FALL BACK!" He screamed. Both ally and Heartless alike stopped what they were doing and stared vacantly up at Riku. "My my boy. Giving up already." An icy shiver shot down Riku's back on hearing the chilling voice of his nemesis. "No no not at all. Simply wanting to….have a break. Surely you have noticed my men are taking out your heartless too easily. I though it would be best to give your forces a chance to recuperate." "You really are a cocky little boy. Very well. Heartless! Fall back!" "Hah, I learned my cockiness from the best!"

Riku dropped to the ground and limped over to his comrades. "Why Riku?" Sora growled at him. "We cannot win this. Or haven't you noticed that we are falling like flies?!" He motioned over to their fallen friends. "I have to destroy them." Leon whispered out. "Getting yourself recklessly killed wont bring Rinoa back! Or the baby for that matter! I have a plan so will everyone just shut up and listen?!" Sora looked round at Vincent, Leon, Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Donald and Goofy. Cid was no where to be seen. He looked over at the fallen Rinoa, Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin and Mickey. He looked at himself. Blood soaked through his clothes. Some of which was Kairi's. Most of which was his. Black feathers fell from his wing. It too had been broken. He couldn't fly.

Sephiroth had had enough. Never before had he been so weak. He let himself be cut to pieces. Each gash and wound shamed him. He glanced round at the Organisation. Well what was left of it. Roxas was balancing on his Keyblade for support. He was so pale he seemed transparent. Axel had his arm around Roxas shoulder. He too leaning for support. Xigbar, Luxord and Xaldin were no-where to be seen. Demyx sat cross legged at the back of the group desperately trying to fix his Sitar. Saix stood by Sephiroth's side. He too badly wounded and shaken by embarrassment for being so easily beaten.

Riku's guts churned inside him. He knew what he had to do but knew he would come up against some harsh opposition so he decided he would act instead of talk. "My plan is fool proof. Just watch."

He stepped back from the group and crouched down. Darkness swirled out from his chest and engulfed him. Sora wanted to smack him with something to make him stop. He knew his lover had surrendered himself to the darkness and had willingly gave his heart away….again.

Riku began screaming. The pain of darkness was almost unbearable. He had forgotten how empty and excruciating goin into the darkness was. His nails dug at the hard ground below him as he felt his muscles and bones cack and pop into a new shape. A sickening crack pilled the area as his wing snapped in two and vanished. His whole body felt like it was breaking. He tried to stop the tears from escaping but to no avail. They ran down his blood stained cheeks. Total blackness filled his eyes. He couldn't see anything but himself. He stared at his hands as the change took hold. Pale white skin slowly turned amber. Almost glowing brightly. His hair shortened and fell around his face. Bangs dropped into his eyes. Feathered and layered hair fell down each side of his face. Slowly he stood up. His long hooded cloak swooping at his feet. He opened his eyes. Darkness was slowly beginning to dismiss itself. He could see clearly. Their faces were that of utter shock.

Sora looked in in fear at the glowing crimson eyes staring back at him. "No….he cant be….WHERES RIKU?!" He screamed startling everyone out of their silent shock. The older male advanced on his friends. He glanced o the one he called father. His face was indifferent. Sephiroth knew this being resided in Riku but he prayed every day he would never succumb to him. Sora glared at the maniac who walked towards him. "Stay away from me." "Sora its me. Its Riku. Trust me." "Trust you? You tried to kill me!" "Sora? It is Riku? Even though it doesn't look it….that's my son." "But….you look like Xemnas." Crimson eyes softened. "I am. I can help you."

Oh NOOOOOO Xemnas is back! Greatly resisited the urge to call him Mansex!!!!!!!! Next update should be too long away. Just adding the final touches to my writing. Then i will type it up. See that button to you left????????? Hit it. Its magical! hehehehehe xxxxx


	14. Ultimate Sacrifice

Cheers again RulerOfChaos for another rave review. Luv ya xxxxx

Thankees to all who read but didnt review. You can if ya want. My fics almost done. Its ao sad! My masterpiece is coming to an end. Got either one or two chappies left to go!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway...wont go into details about this chappie. Read it hehehehehehe

Anyway i kept getting confused between Xemnas and Xehanort. Hope i didnt mix them up in my writing. Wrote it yesterday very sleepily!!!!

Anyway, enjoy and R+R if you wish all you shiny happy people

191026 xxxxx

14.

Sora still backed away. He didn't trust this "new" Riku as far as he could throw him. "Sora? It is me? Remember when we reunited years ago? I didn't look like me? This is the same. I have simply taken on a more powerful body. don't you see?"

Uncertainty shone through Sora's tired cerulean eyes. "Prove it. Prove your Riku." Xemnas removed his black leather gloves. Removed his black coat. held out his hands. One the right wrists revealed three identical slits caused when Riku cut his wrists. On the left hand was the ring that matched Sora's. "Believe me now?"

Sora listened to the deep male voice. He didn't sound like Riku and he certainly couldn't love this form but deep down something told him this was indeed Riku. "I believe you….Xemnas."

Xemnas stepped back from Sora feeling a bit embarrassed. "I took on this form as it harbours more power than my original body could ever dream to attain. With this form I know I can end this battle. Alone."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted simultaneously. They all darted confused eyes about the area. None of them believed one man could end this war.

Xemnas turned to face his father. "As you said to me. One man can tip the scale. I am that one man."

Mickey finally regained consciousness and staggered over to his comrades. "I already explained to you. You cannot defeat them with even an ounce of darkness in your being. The way you are just now you are full of darkness!" "I have come to the conclusion that darkness is indeed the key. Remember Rinoa's Holy spell? It just bounced off them. Yes it incinerated them but I watched their darkness whirl away in the air and reassemble elsewhere. I believe giving them so much darkness to totally overcome their senses is the key. of course I will not be taking on the whole army. Just Xehanort."

Sora who had remained quiet finally spoke up with a shaking voice. "Basically you are killing yourself then? You are to Xehanort as Roxas is to me. If you kill the source of your being you too will die?" "I will not die. Only this form. Riku has nothing to do with Xehanort. He will be fine." Sora looked up at Xemnas with sad eyes. Tears began to fall from their deep blue depths.

Xemnas gasped slightly. He himself had never seen someone cry. He never had the opportunity to. He never felt feelings for anyone. Apart from feelings of hate. But now as he looked into the eyes of Riku's lover he felt a sharp pain stab his chest. "Wait. How can I hurt? I have no heart?" He questioned to himself. "You have my heart." Came Riku's voice as if out of no where. Xemnas simply nodded to himself and stepped forwards.

Sora felt himself being pulled into a cold strange yet totally familiar embrace. He opened his eyes and stared through teary vision at the decidedly older male. His amber face had lines of damp tears running down them. His crimson eyes looked pale and lifeless. "I know you." Sora whispered into the older males chest. "I know you too." He felt his head being lifted up. The older male lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips over the younger brunettes.

Xemnas pulled back and lightly touched his lips. So strange but so good. He looked over at Sephiroth and nodded slightly. The other male who now looked to be the same age as him nodded back.

Sora stared at Xemnas his arch enemy. He stood tall in the same stance as Riku would. He took in every detail on the amber skinned males leather clad body. From the muscled back covered with a sleeveless leather vest to the long slender legs covered by leather trousers and knee high black leather boots with a white lining on the top of them. He watched the older mans white hair shift in the chilling air. He couldn't believe this was his lover. "Riku?"

Xemnas turned round at hearing the young males lovers name. "Im sorry."

Before Sora could even react to the apology Xemnas uttered he found himself paralysed. Unable to move a muscle.

Everyone else in the group also found themselves rigid. Sora knew what this was. It was Riku's dark shield. He could wilfully keep it there as long as he wanted to stop anyone else intervening.

Xemnas opened his eyes. He held his hand out and whispered the two words. "Dark Shield." Darkness covered his "allies". They couldn't stop him now. He looked into Sora's eyes. Wide with fear. Like a lost little child. He averted his gaze not able to look at the terrified young male. It pained him too much.

He swiftly turned to face the middle of the Great Maw. He began stalking through the blood soaked ground. "XEHANORT!" He yelled. "Face me!" He stopped in his tracks as his real self materialised infront of him. "Xehanort. I will end your miserable life. You sad little man. To come so far driven by hatred and revenge only to have it taken away from you by your very own nobody. How sad."

The male clad in white looked on with a bored air during his nobodies speech. "Why should I do all the work when I can send my heartless after you?" "Don't you want to destroy Riku yourself? Correction. Don't you want to destroy Ansem? The Heartless created from your very own body? For that is who that boy is. That is who really lurks within this body."

"Ansem eh? Well, well, well. We really have a little family reunion going on here. And yes I do want to destroy all of you….especially Riku. I want to make Sora suffer. I want to watch Riku squirm as I steal his heart. Crush his bones. Spill his blood. Eat his soul. I want to watch Sora crumble under his own grief. Taking a grief stricken heart will be so much fun. So much power. So much darkness. I can hardly wait!"

Xemnas summoned his two swords of light. "What are you waiting for? Take me now!" He charged Xehanort with a guttural roar that almost shook the whole city. Xehanort pushed his arms forwards. Dark ki energy flowed and swirled round his hands. "One touch from these hands and you die." He chuckled loudly.

Xemnas wanted a good fight but he had something else up his sleeve. Before he reached Xehanort he vanished into thin air.

The other male stumbled forwards slightly as he ran through Xemnas's after image. "Where the fuck did he go?!" He darted his line of vision all over the place. He could see all the other warriors frozen to the spot by darkness. His army slowly moved up behind him. "Where is he?!"

Xemnas floated right above his real self. He pushed his power down as far as he could so as to not be detected until the last second. He banished his beams of light only to replace them with two Keyblades. One being Way To Dawn. The other being One Winged Angel. "I hop this is powerful enough boy." "It will be. Draw on all your allies power. Take as much as you can but don't kill them. Take Sora's Ultimate Final Form power. Force all of their collective energy including yours and mine into a Dark Aura. Then just let it go. It will destroy all of them….trust me."

Sora could see exactly what was happening. He saw Riku's blades appear in Xemnas hands. He knew Riku was in control. Without warning his head began to ache violently. All around him he could hear shouts and pained screams coming from his comrades. They all tried to clutch their heads but couldn't move. He saw he colour drain from his fathers face. He himself felt weak. He felt something invade his mind. Stealing his power. Stealing his Ultimate Form. He tried to grab onto his head to shake off the pain. He could feel his fingers twitch slightly.

Xemnas slowly gathered his energy. It wouldn't be long before Xehanort spotted him. He wondered why he hadn't already. He felt Sora's power rush through his veins. "S-so much power one boy contains!" He struggled to force it into his Dark Aura. It seemed to have a life of its own. It swirled around him like a dark mist. "Above!"

Before he could look down he found himself being engulfed by Heartless. Fast he fell to the ground. Heartless copies of his comrades tearing at his skin. "DO IT NOW!" Riku screamed from inside him. "SAVE SORA!"

Sora finally broke his arm free from the dark restraints on him. Slowly he blinked a few times. He felt so weak. He glanced to either side and saw Cloud and Sephiroth still frozen but unconscious. He saw on the other side Vincent suspended from the air groaning in pain. "He took it all." Sora whispered to himself. He looked over at Xemnas. He saw nothing but darkness. Heartless piled up on top of his lover. Xehanort standing above them all speaking. He wished he could hear what was being said. Still he struggled at the dark energy binding his body and legs. He must get free. He must help Riku.

"NOW!" Riku screamed. Xemnas struggled under the Heartless on him ripping and tearing his skin open. Summoning the last of his own strength he violently broke free sending the copy shadows flying. He staggered to his feet. Blood dripping onto the already crimson ground. "Your time is up Xemnas. You worthless nobody. What ever made you think you could defeat me? With you gone it will be so easy to pick apart the others." Xehanort broke into hysterical maniacal laughter once again.

Xemnas staggered forwards trying to stand upright. "Do it now! Protect all you love!" He stood tall despite his wounds. He pushed the dark power he stole forwards until it leaked out of every pore. The sudden increase in power pulled Xehanort out of his trance. "What? How?!"

"You cannot escape the darkness!" Xemnas and Riku both shouted. Black lightning streaked through the sky as Xemnas began to levitate in the air. Shrouds of darkness covered both males bodies. The Heartless began to shriek in pain. Too much darkness. They would cease to exist.

Sora's head whipped up as he heard Xemnas scream out into the atmosphere. Harder he struggled at the darkness. He must escape. He had to stop this. He felt Riku, his life, his love, his soul slipping away.

Black lightning crackled across the ground all around Xemnas as he pushed the dark energy to its maximum. His skin paled. His hair grew. A black wing shot out from his right shoulder. Crimson eyes turned Aquamarine for that brief second before his vision turned to black.

An earth shattering explosion of darkness filled the atmosphere shaking the very world of Hollow Bastion to its core. Lightning still thundered through the darkness. Xemnas and Riku's screams over took it all. Screams of intense pain and suffering. Choking heat filled the atmosphere strangling everything it touched. Xehanort clutched at his head. Throat. Arms. Head again. Darkness filled the air like a thick fog. Xemnas screams still reverberated through the thick air.

"RIKU NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence. White noise.

NOOOOOOO RIKU!!!!!!!!! Is he gone????????????? Youll have to wait for the next chappie. R+R xxxxxxx


	15. Goodbye My Lover

Thanks again RulerOfChaos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well...im almost finished this fic. Its so sad and tragic. I will have to start writing my oneshots i done years ago. This was my first shot at writing a multi chappie. I hope i done well.

Anyway. This chappie is quite angsty. And i dont own the sad song i used. It belongs to the wonderful James Blunt.

Tissue alert

luv u all 191026 xxxx

15.

Riku's POV

I lost my vision as soon as darkness took over me. I can feel the energy tearing me apart. The pain is excruciating. My senses slowly leaving me. I can just hear Xehanort screaming as the darkness rips him to pieces.

"You bastard! You wont live to regret this!"

I cant reply. My voice has departed. I can still feel. Immense pain. Almost like a deep grieving soul crushing loss. I feel warmth trickle down my face. Wait! My face. Im me again! Fuck this wasn't supposed to happen! I feel hot heat cover my right side. I really am me again! I try to scream for help. I cant. My body is slowly draining. Fluttering into oblivion. I touch my hands to my face. I feel cold. So cold.

I don't wanna vanish. But….this is my fate. I set the wheels of fate in motion the second I opened my heart to darkness when I was just a child.

My hearing is slowly falling away from me. I can just make out muffled yells from a terrified male. It must be Sora. I try to open my eyes. All I feel is emptiness. Total darkness and hell. I feel my skin being pulled from my bones.

Crushing pressure over the top of me pushes me to the ground. I don't sense Xehanort or his Heartless anymore. Its time. I feel warmth fluttering out my chest. My….my heart….gone.

I cant feel anything….death….so that's it?

Im sorry Sora.

Sora's POV

The blackness clears infront of us. The Dark Shield around us vanishes leaving all of us choking for breath. I cant feel his presence anymore. I glance rapidly. Panic stricken all over the expanse of the bloody broken battle field.

I don't see him. Sephiroth steps forward having picked himself up. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I will look. You heal the others."

I watch him slowly stalk out onto the Great Maw. Dread fills my every pore. Tears threaten to pull themselves from my eyes pulled downwards by my fear and unease. I turn away. I cant watch Sephiroth any more. Reluctantly I head over to the worst injured. I heal Aerith. Yuffie. Vincent. Merlin. Mickey. I stop at Rinoa and Leon. He is holding her close to his chest weeping her name over and over again.

I shut my eyes. I see a small ball of life fluttering about inside her. I turn my blackened vision up towards her heart. It still beats. But how? I felt her die? I open my eyes, hold out my hands and cast my most powerful healing spell Curaja on her. Ten times more powerful than Curaga.

"It no use Sora. She is dead. Both her and….my…."

I watch her chocolate eyes flicker open. Still dull with lack of energy. But oh so alive.

"Leon? What happened?"

His tears flow even more forcefully as he holds his newly revived wife in his arms. He pulls her in close. Her hands drift to her still swollen stomach.

"Its alive?" She whispers out.

I cant watch them anymore. I cant watch his tears of joy. My heart is too heavy with burden to feel joy. True we have won but….my friend and sister Kairi is gone. Her body vanished. I don't know where Riku is. I head over to my father. He sits on the ground facing out to the battlefield. Sorrow etched in his features. He looks at me. Expressions mirrored in each others eyes. I don't quite know why he is so downcast. Maybe he feels how unsettled I am. Before I can even sit down next to him.

"SORA! QUICK!"

Sephiroth's voice fills the stagnant air. Forgetting the protests from my exhausted body I sprint full speed up to the silver haired male.

I only see him. His head faces down to the ground. He dare not look at me. I stop about five feet infront of him. I too glance down to the small expanse of ground beneath our feet. Glistening in the setting sun is a piece of jewellery. A ring. Cautiously I bend down to pick it up. I hold it infront of my eyes. White gold. Half Paupou fruit. I glance down at my left hand. My ring dulls in the decreasing light. Its not my ring I hold in my hand. I cant take my eyes off it. It feels like it is boring itself into my skull.

Pain spreads right across my rigid body like a tsunami. The hand holding the ring shakes violently. I feel it bubbling up inside me. I cant hold it back any more.

Bending over clutching at my stomach I let it all out. Im so sick. Stark realisation of the worst kind that literally makes you vomit. My body rattles and shakes with every heave coming from my thin frame. Violent coughing brings on more sickness. I stagger backwards away from my insides. Collapsing onto the bloody ground. Loud sobs and cries reverberate through the atmosphere. I cant hold back my boiling emotions. I feel as though my body could brake.

"S-Sora?"

Immediately I stop my tears and leap to my feet. I know that voice. I thunder in pure anger over to the source of the voice. A hand sticks out from under a pile of rubble. I grab it and with all my remaining strength I pull the body attached to it out. I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I feel Sephiroth's presence. I hear him draw Masamune.

The body collapses at my feet. Lifeless crimson eyes stare up at me. White hair matted with blood and dirt shifts in the chilling breeze. I feel my hurt surface once more.

"I-I w-win after….a-all!" I look away as they dieing man at my feet begins to chuckle. I cant take any more. I whirl round tears clouding and blurring my vision. I grab Masamune from Sephiroth's grasp. I scream and let out all the anger and darkness I have to offer. I plunge the sword straight through the mans back. He doesn't even falter as his body turns black. Turns to ashes and disintegrates below me.

I drop the sword. It lands with a sickening thud on the ground. I stand staring up at the darkening sky. I make no sound. I cannot. I feel hot tears flow down my cheeks. A comforting hand places itself on my shoulder.

"I….I cant say anything Sora. If I could take it all away I would."

Don't say anything Sephiroth. I feel as though my whole being has been ripped from my body. So….that's it….this is what death feels like. Hollow.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

'_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it wont stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I was a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be._

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now were fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt_

Riku...


	16. Suicidal Tendancies All is Not Lost

Thot id post two chappies in one day. Was on such a roll last night i couldnt stop typing...untill my mum came in at 4am like "What? Your still up?!"

Anyway...aftermath of the whole battle. Just to warn you. Sora is so OOC in this chappie but i had to make him a sad as possible i mean if you read the last chappie COME ON!!!!! hehehehehehehehe

Anyway...I know I didnt make any of the organisation have a big part in this. They just had small supporting roles but I thought they needed a small send off!!!!!

Sooooo without further ado...chpt 16.

R+R if you wish

191026 xxxxx

16.

The burial for those who died took place the day after the battle. Small memorials were set up for those lost.

Barret. Cid. Kairi. Xigbar. Luxord. Xaldin. Riku.

The remaining members of the Organisation did not disappear. Roxas remained materialised. Axel, Demyx and Saix remained in Hollow Bastion. They decided they had to make amends and live the new lives they had received. Although still heartless they were very much alive.

Sora didn't attend the burials.

"Sora….you have to come and give your respects to the dead. If not for yourself….for Riku." Rinoa whispered to him as he sat in his and Riku's room.

"Don't you mention his name!" Sora screamed at her. He clutched Riku's ring attached to a chain round his neck. "Don't you speak his name again!"

Rinoa cast her eyes to the floor. "Im sorry Sora. I wasn't thinking." She lightly patted his shoulder before standing up. Fixing her black dress and heading out of the room filled with Sora's grief and self loathing.

"Well? Did you get him to come?" Cloud questioned the raven haired woman. "Im sorry. He told me to leave. I doubt we will see him today." "I though he would have wanted to pay his last respects to Riku." Rinoa shook her head and began to walk slowly away.

That night as everyone sat in the town square around the temporary fire. Sora glared at them out of his window. He hadn't moved from the spot all day. He simply sat emotionless staring out the window. Staring at the sky. String at the heavens. Staring at Riku.

No more tears fell from his eyes. He had no more to shed. He was an empty shell with no purpose in life. He sat like this for two weeks. Never moving. Everyone tried to get him to eat. Even to bathe. Still he would not move from the window. This time. Roxas tried.

"Please. Try and get up. You need to bathe. Is been two weeks. Please Sora. I know your hurting but you must take care of your body." Sora turned and looked at his nobody. His double. Roxas was quite taken aback by the lifeless, almost dark shadows covering Sora's usually bright lively eyes. "I-I cant. He is still on me. I cant wash him away Roxas. Its all I have left." Sora turned to glance out the window. His hair stuck to the sides of his face with grease. It hung lifelessly down his back. Tangles adorned his usually shining, vibrant chocolate hair. "Sora….I know how you feel but….please. I don't care if you don't bathe. You must eat….or at least drink something!" "How the fuck would you know how I feel?!" Sora shoved Roxas away from him and lept to his feet despite his bodies violent protests.

Roxas backed away from Sora. Fear evident in his cerulean orbs. He had never seen or felt Sora this angry. Sora extended his hand and before Roxas could defend himself he chocked his double. Sora pushed the blond male up against the wall lifting him off his feet by his neck. "How do you know how I feel eh?! Im fucking waiting!!" Roxas struggled against Sora's grip. The air was slowly leaving his body. He couldn't breathe.

Sora suddenly released his hold and dropped Roxas to the wooden floor. "I-im so sorry! Leave me! NOW!" Roxas said nothing but scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room slamming the heavy door behind him. Sora stood motionless for a few minutes before dropping to the floor slamming his fists against it again and again.

Still he pounded at the floor as hot tears ran down his face. He could feel the bones crunching as he hit the floor harder and harder. Each crack sending rivets of pain shooting up and down his arms. He liked it.

With one final punch to the floor the wood splintered taking his hands with it. He lifted his shattered hands up to his face revelling in the blood that ran from all the gashes. He couldn't move his fingers. Almost every bone was crushed. The pain was intense. He should be passed out under it. He simply smiled sadistically at the self inflicted wounds. He watched small droplets of crimson drip onto the floor and his knees and thighs.

He sat back on the floor. Fresh tears made their way down his grubby face. "Riku…." he summoned enough energy to cast a cure spell on himself. Partially healing his hands. At least he could move his fingers slightly. He slowly lifted himself up and staggered over to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the full length mirror. His jeans hung low on his hips. The t-shirt he wore clung desperately to his thinning frame. Looked at the writing on the t-shirt. It had Riku's name in Kanji on it. He made it himself for his lover. It was already too big for him but after a fortnight of total malnutrition. It hung on his body.

He shut his eyes. He could feel everyone. They felt normal. As if nothing had happened. He immediately felt the aura of his father. Sephiroth had vanished the day after the burials or so he had heard. Cloud, although up and about had clammed up. Sora could feel his fathers inner torment. He didn't care. He was too consumed with his own.

He looked at his face. Grubby looking. Dark circles under his pale lifeless eyes. Cheeks drawn in. Lips dry and cracked. He tried to run his fingers through his hair. Impossible. A mass of tangles and grease fought his every move.

Suddenly Sora felt anger fill his veins. He tore the t-shirt over his head throwing it into the bedroom. He clutched at the sides of his head. Blood stained his face. "WHY?!" He screamed to no-one in particular. He pulled at his hair as vivid memories flooded his foggy mind.

"Its Riku! Riku's here! I looked for you!"

"_See this? Never let go."_

"I love you."

"_Will you?"_

"_I love you Sora."_

"No matter which fate, one of us will die!"

"_I will change it. If I have to become darkness itself I will change it!"_

"Riku why?! Why did you do it! Why did he do it?!" Sora screamed to his reflection. He just couldn't accept the love of his life. His very soul was crushed. Dead. For eternity. Loud sobs filled the room as Sora stood shaking. His arms wrapped protectively around his torso. Mid sob he glanced down at his left hand. His ring shone under the light in the bathroom. His only reminder of Riku.

He staggered back a few paces until he sat down on the side of the bath. He still glared in anger at his reflection. He felt weak. He was too weak to even save the one he loved. He heard Riku cry out. He was sure he did.

"I was sure that I could change our fate. I was foolish to think that by simply changing our clothes and fighting moves from the dream I could prevent such a cruel fate. I guess I was wrong. I still lost you! I don't give a shit about the others! I lost you!"

He had never felt so hollow before in his life. "If this is what sharing a Paupou fruit with someone does to you….I wish I hadn't accepted it that night. Im sorry Riku but its just….I don't wanna feel like this anymore."

He stood back up and walked over to the small cabinet. He opened the door and looked through all the items inside it. "I cant do this anymore."

Cloud sat on his own in the market area of Hollow Bastion. Sure he felt bad for his son but he was torn up at the fact that Sephiroth vanished without so much as a goodbye. He wasn't even aware of the soft footfalls approaching him as he sulked. It was only when she spoke he opened his eyes to the realisation someone else was there.

"Tifa? What are you doing here?" "I came to see how you were….I know you miss him." Cloud tilted his head away from her and looked to the far wall. Studying every crack on it. Tifa sat for so long before she lost the plot. She grabbed his arms and forced him round to face her. Anger glowed in her crimson eyes. "That's enough! We have had enough of your moping around!" Cloud sat wide eyed. Wide mouthed. "W-wwwwhat?" "Stop huffing around as if the world was coming to an end! Im sick of looking at that sour look on YOUR face! Big deal! Sephiroth has vanished. He is probably out looking for a way to bring back his son! But you? Ive never seen anything so pathetic! Your son is tearing himself up! He wont let anyone in. He tried to kill Roxas about an hour ago! I suggest you get off your arse and go comfort your son who you haven't even spoke to since Riku died! He is so close to breaking! He may try something!" "What do you mean?" "You know full well! Now….stop bull shitting around and get your act together! NOW!"

Cloud lept off the wall they were perched on. Never before had he seen Tifa so angry. She was right though. He knew Sephiroth was alive and would come back. Riku on the other hand was a totally different issue. He should be there for Sora. But instead he was too busy with his own feelings. "Thanks Tifa." She nodded and watched as Cloud made his way to the Hotel where Sora stayed.

Blood and vomit covered the bathroom floor leaving a trail of death through the small hall and into the bedroom. Small white pills littered the floor along side the trail. A small bloody blade dangled precariously from the lifeless hand hanging over the side of the bed.

Short sharp pained breaths echoed throughout the room. Glazed eyes focussed on the small framed picture on Riku's bedside table. The edges of the picture faded and yellowed over time. The same picture Sora had on his side of the table. The same headlock. The same loving glance. Lifeless tears trickled down Sora's deathly white cheeks. "Riku…."

The blade dropped. Bounced on the floor and landed with a small thud. His energy was failing him fast. He didn't know how many pills he took. He didn't even know what they were. Slipping away. Slowly slipping. He didn't hear the distant thuds on his door.

"Fuck he's locked the door! I cant get in!" Cloud shouted. Already a small crowd had gathered outside the room. Words of genuine concern filled the small corridor. Leon stepped forwards. "Ok….lets brake the door down together!" Rinoa immediately rushed forwards fear etched on her face. "I cant feel him anymore! His life force has diminished!" "I shouldn't have left him." Roxas whispered at the back of the crowd. He stood shaking. Axel stayed close to him. A thin arm wrapped around the smaller males shoulders.

Thud after angry thud screamed through the Hotel. "Almost there!" Cloud yelled. "One more push!" Leon called out. Both hurtled towards the door. It shattered into hundreds of little pieces. All caving in and hitting the floor.

The stench of blood and sick filled their senses as soon as they stepped into the room. Cloud motioned for everyone to stay outside. Something was dead wrong. Cloud thundered through the small sitting room and into the bedroom. He clocked the blood, pills, vomit and blade on the floor. He saw the small crumpled mass that was his son lying sprawled across the bed. "SORA!"

Leon upon hearing Clouds startled cry rushed into the bedroom. "Quick! Get me water! I must flush out the sick and pills! HURRY!" Clouds heart raced a mile a minute as he rolled Sora over and checked feverishly for a pulse. "FUCK!" Leon handed Cloud the mug filled with icy cold water. It was immediately poured down Sora's throat. Cloud turned his son over and roughly slapped the middle of his back to force anything out the youths system. Three more hard whacks to the back caused Sora to cough violently. He writhed and retched below the blond. "Come on Sora! Cough it all up! You stupid fuck!"

He lay there. His head hanging off the side of the bed as he heaved up his insides. Nothing was in his stomach to come out so pink water and white blobs came from his mouth settling on the floor. After a few minutes he finally stopped retching. He felt himself being rolled onto his back then pulled up to a sitting position. He felt fingers run themselves through he bangs covering his shut eyes. So weak. Tired. Hollow.

Cloud tried to stop the tears escaping his eyes. Damn how he tried. He glanced down at Sora's wrists. Two deep gashes on each wrist. Crimson regret still flowed all over Sora and himself. "Get Rinoa in here." Leon ran out to fetch his wife. She seemed to materialise from out of no where. "Heal him….please." Cloud choked out that last part. He had been so selfish he didn't even notice Sora wanting to kill himself.

Rinoa touched her slender fingers to Sora's bloody wrists. She shut her eyes. White light whirled around the room replaced there after with blue light. "Curaga. White wind." She opened her eyes. Stepped back. Slowly Sora's eyes fluttered open. He stared through thick eyelashes at the blurry faces infront of him. "Riku?" "No son. Its me." Sora shut his tired aching eyes once again. Tears fell from their depths. "Im so sorry! I didn't want to! I didn't! I just! I just….want him back!" He screamed. Cloud had no idea where Sora got the energy to scream from. He pulled the shaking twenty one year old into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's thin body. "Please….bring him back!" Cloud remained silent. There was nothing he could do or say to take away from Sora's grief and agony. All he could do was hold him and try and offer comfort in the form of his presence. Deep down he prayed.

"Gods. Find a way to bring that boy home."

Six months came and went. Slowly Sora felt himself getting better. He didn't try and end his life again. The pain was worse than he felt every day. He didn't want to feel that again. Sephiroth had came back with no news.

He had traversed the cosmos to find nothing. No clues. No solution. Riku really was dead. He wasn't coming back any time soon. Sora had to accept that. He eventually got out of bed. He put on a bit of weight and even left his room and the care of his father and Sephiroth.

One day he stood alone in the Great Maw. He summoned his long forgotten about Keyblade. He stood and stared at Ultima Weapon. It glinted dangerously in the sunlight. He swung the blade a few times. He trained. He trained like he had never trained before. Tears constantly falling down his cheeks. He attacked the air pretending he was sparring with Riku. He believed it so much he could almost hear Riku taunting "Is that all you got?"

Cloud followed Sora that day. He stood in silence and watched his son darting across the deserted plains. A part of him was upset at watching Sora fight the air. But a small part of him took comfort in the fact he was indeed holding his Keyblade in his hand again.

Each day the brunette sat for hours at the small graves. Each were delicately marked with the deceased names. Small letters in Kanji graced the edges of each stone. Sora paid his respects to them all. Even the Organisations ones. He sat for the longest time infront of Riku's stone. He spoke to him sometimes. Telling him how he was feeling.

"Hey Riku. Sorry I haven't been out to see you. I had a bad time. I couldn't and sometimes still cant accept your gone. I keep expecting to wake up in the middle of the night having to punch you for snoring. Or drooling on my cheek or generally taking up all the room on the bed. I miss you. I am so out of it just now. I don't feel like myself. But….guess what? I started training again the other day. It felt weird holding my Keyblade again. But I cant run from the past eh? I hope you like the carving I put on here for you. But….its getting late. I gotta go see my father. I….I lo….see you around."

Sora picked himself up. Took one last look at the stone bearing Riku's name. It read.

_Riku Valentine._

_You're forgiven but not forgotten._

Below the writing Sora had carved in a picture of Riku's face. So perfect. Every last detail down to size. They eyes were so expressive they seemed to follow ones movements.

Sora wandered through the town thinking about nothing in particular. He spotted Donald and Goofy sitting infront of the Weapons Store. He knew they had stick around to keep an eye on him. He decided not to approach them. He saw them laughing about something. Instead he whistled. Waved then walked away. They smiled. They knew he would be ok.

Day after day the youth done the same thing. He would sit at Riku's grave. Chatting to him. He would train. He would wander around the town. Help set up the new defences. Mundane things to try and keep busy. He still felt empty.

Sometimes he imagined that he could see Riku working away on the computers or sparring out in the ruined battle field. When he opened his eyes the vision of his silver haired lover had vanished. It never was there.

Sora spent less and less time with his father as Sephiroth was usually always there or near by. He couldn't bear to be in the same room as one with such a stark likeness to Riku. All he saw was his lover reflected in his fathers eyes.

He spent more and more time on his own. It didn't bother him. It gave him time to think. He wanted out of Hollow Bastion. Restlessness oozed from his very body. He felt just like Riku felt all those years ago when they were still children.

He sat on a small wall in the market place watching everyone going by. He spotted Leon and Rinoa in the distance. She carried a small pink bundle in her arms. Sora had yet to see the baby but he knew her name. Satori Heartilly Leonhart. He gazed over at them. He saw their genuine smiles. Loving and caring smiles. Warmth. How he wished to feel heat and warmth again. "Ok….im leaving here as soon as I can. I have to get away. I need to start again somewhere new. Leave Riku behind." He whispered to himself while sketching away in his scrap book. He drew pastures new. New adventures and enemies.

Feeling a bit more settled with his decision he hopped off the wall and headed back to his room. HIS home. "One more night here."

Stepping out the shower he felt guilty. He was going to vanish before dawn. He wasn't even going to tell his father. He didn't want anyone to try and talk him out it or track him down. He had to leave his past behind. He looked around the bedroom. His few precious belongings packed into a small bag. A long sigh escaped his lips as he pulled on boxers and jogging bottoms. "Leave him behind Sora."

Slowly he peeled back the sheets and fell into the large bed. Too large for one person. He rolled over facing Riku's side. The photo of them long since removed. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Tears he didn't even feel coming. Sobs escaped his mouth. He muffled them in his pillow. "I-I miss you still….Riku." He shut his eyes trying to stop all the images of the older male. He didn't hear the door open.

Footsteps slowly approached him. A pale bear hand reached out and touched Sora's cold shaking shoulder.

Sora jumped up. Startled at the intrusion to his room. He wiped his tears away thinking his father had somehow found out he was leaving and had come to talk him out of it.

He spun round on the bed.

Glowing aquamarine eyes stared at him from about one foot away. Long silver hair shone in the bright moonlight. A small smile graced thin but soft lips.

"N-no….its not….it cant…."

"Hey Sora."

Hey...this was gonna be my last chapter. I need your opinion. Do you think I should do one more? Kinda like an epilogue????????? Let me know.

Cliffie eh??????????? Who is it:) R+R


	17. Is it you?

Thanks so much RulerOfChaos, Thetra, Kai Sakamoto and IcePurity for your reviews.

This is my final chapter. I tried to make it more descriptive and tie up any loose ends you readers thought i had. I want to thank all who read my fic and reviewed. I luv you guys. Hope you look me up in the future.

Thanks to all who read but didnot review. Luv you guys too.

The ending is a little corny and cliche but hey who cares. I love a cheezy, corny, sappy, totally pantz ending.

Have a read. Give me one last review please.

Cu shiny happy people

Luv 191026 xxxx

17.

"N-no….its not….it cant…."

"Hey Sora."

Sora stared in terror at the figure before him. It couldn't be real. The thick midnight air and foggy mind had clouded his senses. He truly was seeing things. The haze he had been living in the past six months had finally taken their toll on his weary mind.

Dense silence filled the eerie atmosphere as Sora contemplated his next move. The figure still touching his shoulder never moved. Unblinking eyes stared right into Sora's soul. He could sense fear. Terror. Anxiety. Sheer delight.

Sora's mind finally caught him and pulled him out of his stupor. He smacked the hand away and lept out of his bed. He shoved the oh so familiar intruder out of the way and shot to the other side of the room.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He shouted at the dark figure.

Still the male didn't move. He stood as still as a statue staring at Sora through the dark room. He knew Sora knew who he was. How could he have forgotten? No….he couldn't have.

Still backed up against the far wall Sora felt his anger bubbling up. "If this is someone's idea of a sick joke….I swear!"

"Its no joke Sora…."

"Don't say my name!"

Sora held out his right hand and summoned Ultima Weapon. Visibly shaking he pulled his body into a tense and rigid fighting stance. Slowly he stepped away from the security of the wall. He circled the room. Staying far away from the intruder.

"You're not him….now….GET OUT!"

He could feel the lump forming in his throat. He wouldn't cry. He had to be strong. He had to be like Riku. Strength in these situations had never been his speciality. Sure he could hack his way through thousands of heartless but he didn't have the mental nor the physical capacities to take him from situations like these. He remembered totally losing his shit with Xemnas. He couldn't handle it if Riku beat him at sparring. Hell….he couldn't even handle it at school when he was sent to the Head Masters office time and time again. He never could cope in emotional situations that would shake any person to the core. This was one of those times. He had to be like Riku. He never flinched in the face of adversity.

"You heard me….get out."

His voice calmed. His teeth grated together. He seethed. His head throbbed. His eyes blurred. How could someone play such a cruel joke on him? How could anyone be so heartless?

"That's it! You're a heartless! Get the hell out before I force you out in a hundred tiny pieces!"

Still the figure didn't move. He stood still only moving his head to look at Sora. He watched with sad eyes as the brunette glared back at him. Should he just up and go? Should he vanish into the night?

"No….I wont go. Im not going anywhere. This is my home….with you."

Sora stopped circling his "enemy" and stood comatose in the middle of the room.

"Home with me? How can you possibly process that emotion? Heartless cant feel anything. They certainly didn't when they killed Kairi and everyone else who died by their hands….no….stained bloody claws!"

The man in black shook his head and stalked towards Sora.

"Why will you not believe? We are one you and I. We belong under the same sky. I know deep down you believe me. Cant you open your eyes? I never died!"

He could feel his own rage reaching its peak. Months and months he suffered torment under the harsh strain and pressure of being a body with no heart. Months he wandered aimlessly. No real form. No soul. No heart. No real life. He wasn't among the dead but couldn't wander amongst the living. The only thing that kept him moving, surviving, growing, was the vague image of a young male with spiky brown hair that kept him walking. Kept his empty shell sane. But, how could he explain that to Sora. He would never believe him.

Sora began backing away again. His head said no. His heart screamed yes. He wanted to go to this male with a striking resemblance to the one he loved. He so wanted to but couldn't. he couldn't betray his head. He almost lost his mind once. He wouldn't do it again. He raised his Keyblade up high to his face. He would destroy this intruder if he came any closer.

"Stay the hell back! I mean it! One more step and I shall remove that head of yours!"

"Stupid boy."

Came the curt reply.

The other male had had enough. If he had to pound realisation into Sora he damn well would. He knew Sora could handle it. He raised his own right hand. Way To Dawn flashed to life.

"Still don't believe me?"

"Very convincing Heartless. My heart cannot be deceived and you are not him! I saw him die!"

Sora dashed towards the male. Even thought eh size of the room was quite large. His movements couldn't be performed properly. He didn't want to blow up the small Hotel he stayed in.

The silver haired male shook his head. Shut his eyes and charged Sora. Eyes shut he could see everything. Blades clashed. Sora grunted under the strength of the other male. He jerked his body forwards sending Sora stumbling backwards towards the wall he originally started.

Sora quickly regained his balance and hurled his Keyblade at his attacker. A flick of the wrist quickly deflected it sending it towards the open window.

"Oh no you don't you damn Keyblade!"

A flash of light brought it back into Sora's grasp. The other males fighting stance and cocky techniques were too perfect to be faked. One last test.

"I know it cant be him!" Sora threw his Keyblade as far from him as he could. He motioned for the other male to do the same.

Way To Dawn was discarded. Black leather coat was peeled off revealing a bare chest with leather belts crossed over its expanse.

"Good likeness."

"Goddammit! Are you BLIND!"

Sora lept at the other male dragging him to the ground. He punched at his face trying to flaw the glowing white skin. Block after block. Damn he was getting pissed off at Sora's actions. Using all his strength he lifted his legs under the lithe male and launched him off. The silver haired male lept to his feet and glared down at Sora who was sitting crumple up against the table he had flown into. He sniggered at the state of the younger male.

"Is that all you got?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Sora slid across the floor, lept to his feet and square in the jaw punched the other male. A sickening crunch spread through the room.

He clutched at his jaw. "Oh so familiar." He thought to himself. "You haven't changed." White heat spread to the bruising flesh. Sora's strangles breathing was all that could be heard in the room. The lump still in his throat threatening to become crystal tears.

"Fuck me eh? Fuck you!"

The silver haired male decided to play five years ago and roughly swung for Sora. His fist connected with flesh. Sora fell back. Hands flying up to his eye. The same punch. The same place. He stared at the male. He could see his whole body shaking despite the thick blanket of darkness covering the room.

"What will it take Sora? Huh? What the fuck will it take?!"

Sora staggered to his feet. He reached out and grazed his fingertips over the bruising flesh on the other males face. His fingers ghosted over tightly shut lips. Gliding over the nose. Cheeks. Eyelids. Eyebrows. Forehead. Down the side of the face to the neck. There he felt it. The slim scar the thickness of Sephiroth's blade. Sora shut his eyes. Slim fingers still moved over the contours of the body before him. Down the shoulders and arms. They went over the bumps of flesh on the wrist. Marks of Way To Dawn. He reached up and touched the chest presented before him. Smooth warm skin. So soft. So him. He unclipped the crossed belts. Eh hear them thump to the floor. Eyes still shut.

Sora jumped out his trance when his hands were roughly grabbed and pulled from the body.

"Open your eyes."

Clouds had moved from blocking the beauty of the moons rays. Moonlight bathed the two as they stood in the centre of the room.

"Open your eyes."

Sora complied. Cerulean locked with Aquamarine. Silver hair shone in the moonlight. Eyes so caring yet so fearful stared at Sora. Tears threatening to fall.

"How much more will it fucking take Sora? What do I have to do? Im not a fucking Heartless! Im me!"

Sora knew he had been rash. Why did he attack this male infront of him. Was he so blinded by his own guilt he saw nothing but darkness. "Maybe I too have opened myself to the darkness these past months." His mind questioned over and over again.

"How much more Sora?"

Sora's mind screamed at him he must be hallucinating. Dreaming. Anything that went against what his heart cried out to him. He wanted to say so much. To hurl so much abuse at him. To call him every name under the sun. only one word came out.

"Riku…."

Silenced filled the room. All that could be heard was the slight wind sweeping its way through eh streets of Hollow Bastion. Sora still stared. He watched the tears falling from the other males glowing Aquamarine eyes. He reached up once again. Tears brushed away with his thumb.

"No. Don't cry over me. Don't cry over this. Just don't cry….Riku."

The realisation that he was indeed standing infront of Sora slapped him hard across the face. His hands started shaking. His body went numb. His legs turned to rubber. Down he tumbled to the ground. Ground his blood was splattered across months earlier. Ground the two of them had fell over trying to get to the bed. Ground they had indeed made love on. He couldn't cry. All he could do was try not to faint.

The silver haired male knelt down to comfort his lover.

"Don't you cry Sora. Don you cry over me. Don't cry any more over this. Don't….ever again."

Sora looked up at the face inches away from his. He tried his best to smile. A tiny pathetic smile graced his lips. He found him moving his face closer to the face infront of him. He touched his lips to the other males oh so slightly. Revelling in the feeling of another's lips on his again. He ventured his tongue out and ran it over the other males bottom lip. He complied. Mouths opened a bit further. Tongues touched again. Danced around each other. Danced with each other. Moulding into one again.

The other male was the first to pull back. Sora looked at him wide eyes. He looked like he could either burst into tears or burst out laughing. Two sides of the same coin threatening to fall either way.

Neither came. Sora's expression fell. He looked almost downcast.

"How?"

"I don't really know. I remember becoming Xemnas. I remember feeling my body being torn apart by darkness. I remember hearing you call out to me. I felt your power push through my Dark Shield. After that I kind of drifted. A body with no soul. No heart. No mind. All I could see was a blurred, distorted image of….you. I saw those eyes. That smile. That….hair. I couldn't see anything. I must have become a Heartless. Or at least an empty shell of one. I wandered for ages. I saw no one. I felt no one."

"How did you get….to be you again?"

"I remember, as I was wandering blindly. I felt a strong power enter darkness. It lingered for a matter of minutes. Some of it flowed into my empty shell. It felt warm. Like the warmth a heart would give you. Well….the way yours makes me feel. It covered me in light. I felt it drumming under my chest. I reached out to touch this power that fell into darkness but it was pulled from me before I could touch it."

Sora sat mouth agape. "T-that power was me…."

"What do you mean you?"

"Remember when Destiny Islands was attacked? I took Kairi's heart? My body….according to Naminé is a vessel for carrying another heart. A heart close to me. My body must have stole your heart as you died."

"But…." "Im not finished!"

"I couldn't handle life. I couldn't stand living alone. I wouldn't let anyone in. I tried to kill Roxas. I was awful to Rinoa. Everyone tried to help me. I shut them all out. I turned into someone who wasn't me. I….how can I say this!" His voice cracked and faltered. "I had had enough. I couldn't go on living. I cut my wrists. I took so many pills. Each different from the last. I killed myself Riku! That power you felt was me! It must have been!"

Tears fell from Sora's watering eyes.

"I….I cant believe it. Im not sure I get it. You stole my heart? To save my life. I died anyway. I gained my heart when you died? With the heart comes the soul. The mind. The memories? I just don't get it."

"You thing I do? You think I know how the after life works? These are all theories I learned from Naminé when I was in cold sleep for that year. I cant explain how I took your heart."

"Maybe when you broke through my barrier you totally broke my defences which in turn opened my heart to you?"

Sora clutched at the sides of his head feeling very frustrated. "I don't bloody well know Riku! Im not a genius!"

Riku was bored of talking. He couldn't explain how the hell he got home just as Sora couldn't explain it either. All he knew was he regained his heart and somehow found his way out of the darkness all around him. The darkness caused by his own fears. Regrets. Anxieties. His own dark world where he wandered alone. The world in his mind brought to life by sacrificing himself. He placed his hands on either side of Sora's head and pulled him in closer. He hungrily took the younger males lips in his. Riku dominated the kiss leaving Sora as a pile of mush on the floor. Sora's thin arms wrapped themselves around Riku's shoulders. Fingers pulling at long silver hair.

Riku snaked his arms round Sora's waist. Finger nails dragging up the tanned flesh. Small open wounds opening and bleeding up the length of Sora's back.

Soft moans muffled out from the smaller male as he tried to push Riku backwards. Riku wouldn't budge. Sora was getting pissed off. He roughly pulled away from the kiss though he didn't want to. He had tasted darkness and wanted more. "Bed! NOW!"

"Demanding aren't we?" Riku sniggered. He could see Sora's eyes darkening. He too had tasted darkness as Riku had at fifteen. He could tell those tainted with the power of the dark side. It changed a person. Lust drove them when with a loved one. Hate drove them in battle. Darkness drove them all the time.

Sora summoned all his strength and shoved Riku backwards. His knees caught the edge of the bed sending him falling onto the sheets below him Sora following suit. Riku was having none of this "Sora being on top" so he rolled the two of them over his body covering the smaller, thinner males. He smirked evilly at the brunette below him. He had to admit. Lust drove him too.

He leaned down and captured Sora's lips in another bruising kiss hearing the younger male try to hiss out his name in the process. Long thin fingers latched onto Sora's trousers clean tearing them and his boxers from his body. He felt Sora bucking his hips towards him. There was no time for sweet nothings and foreplay. Tonight darkness had to be fed and nurtured.

Sora felt his hands being raised above his head. He glanced up to see one of Riku's larger hands covering his. He watched the other one make its way to his legs prizing them open. Sora made the job easier and simple opened his legs as far as he could. The larger body settled between his legs easily.

In his haze Riku forgot something important. He forgot to remove his trousers. "Fuck!" He moaned impatiently. He let go of Sora's hands growling at him so they would stay there. Quicker and quicker he fumbled with his belt. He could feel his frustrations growing. He could feel his length straining against its chains. He was hot. Boiling. Starving. He needed release and his belt was bringing it no closer. Losing his shit he simply yanked down his zip. Reached in and fished about for his length.

Sora looked on impatiently. He needed to feel complete again. He needed Riku inside him and quickly. He shouldn't have opened his mouth to speak but he did.

"Will you hurry the fuck up Riku! Jesus!"

Riku glared at him before roughly slapping the younger male across the face. He positioned himself infront of the tight entrance and rammed his length in not caring if he hurt the male below him.

Sora went from cringing over his stinging cheek to crying out in agony at the intrusion to his body. So long had he went he forgot how painful it could be. But this time. No preparation. No nothing. Just sheer dry lust almost ripped him in two. The pressure built at the base of his back spreading up his spine and down round his front to his stomach.

"Ahh, s-sorry I hit you!" Riku stammered and choked out as he began moving in and out of the tight passage.

"I-its ok….I g-g-getyoubackyoubastard!" he managed to choke out as he felt Riku speed up his erratic movements. Sora threw his arms around Riku's neck pulling him down closer to him. Their lips met in a frenzied embrace once again. Tongues battled ferociously for supremacy. Thrusts quickened. Deepened. Harder and harder the older male pounded into the lithe young male below him. Strangled cries and moans reverberated through the small room, leaving through the open window and presenting themselves to the dark silent streets.

Riku pulled away from Sora's grasp and stretched upwards pulling Sora's legs with him. He roughly threw them over his shoulders before pushing his body back down pounding his own body off the back of Sora's bent legs.

Sora felt like a pretzel that was about to break but fuck it felt good. Every one of Riku's powerful thrusts sent him moaning into ecstasy and seeing stars. Black spots filled his vision. He was close to coming even though he hadn't touched himself. Sora reached down and grasped his own length. Not caring if he moved in time with Riku he began roughly stroking at his own throbbing length.

Riku glanced down and strained a grin. He watched Sora's arm jerk back and forth with so much fervour. He watched Sora's face distort and contort under the multiple pleasures filling his body. Feelings he had not felt in so long. Neither of them had felt in so long. Riku felt himself coming closer. He had to end this. He was about to snap in two. Harder and harder he thrust his hips into the brunette. Deeper and deeper he plunged hitting Sora's core over and over again. Darkness could do powerful things.

Sora couldn't see. He opened his eyes. In his euphoria he saw blackened vision with s silver lining. The line moved erratically. His own hand sped up to keep up. He was so close. One more. He screamed Riku's name as he came all over himself and his lover. Feathered wing long forgotten about erupting from his left shoulder.

Riku jolted slightly at the warm feeling hitting his abdomen but realisation came quickly. A few more powerful thrusts into the lithe brunette below him sent Riku seeing stars spending himself deep inside Sora. His own wing tearing open his skin sending pleasure and pain coursing though his veins.

His arms gave way sending him collapsing onto the smaller male.

Sora's breath was knocked even further out him scaring him back to reality. He didn't care. He didn't care if Riku's dead weight crushed him. It was Riku.

Riku lay on top of Sora trying to catch his breath. Never before had their love making been so abrupt and violent. Never before had darkness drove the two of them to the bed. He loved every minute of it. Breath slowly steadied. He found the strength to pull out of Sora and roll himself over.

Sora rolled over to face Riku despite his bodies cries of agony.

"Fuck you Riku. I wont be walking tomorrow."

"Fuck you Sora."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Red dawn began creeping over the horizon. Had they been together that long already? Time truly did fly.

Riku glanced down at his left hand currently on Sora's bare waist.

"M-my ring? I never noticed before. Where is it?"

Sora reached round and undone the clip at the back of his neck. The chain fell off. The ring rolled onto the bed. Sora picked it up and held it infront of Riku.

"Sephiroth found it. I kept it. It made me feel as though you were close to my heart."

"Technically I was Sora."

Riku lifted his hand up allowing Sora to slip the ring back on. It felt warm. The warmth of Sora's skin pooled through the metal making Riku in turn feel warm. Feel at peace. Feel at home. He pulled Sora into a small kiss. Lips barely touching. Smallest kiss. Largest meaning.

"Im sorry Sora. I love you."

"I love you Riku."

Both sets of eyes drifted shut. Sleep filled the two males as dawn light crept through the streets of Hollow Bastion banishing darkness for another day.

Cerulean eyes drifted open. "What?" Sora groggily choked out. He glanced at the small clock on the wall. It was after lunch time. He rolled over to Riku's side of the bed. It was empty. Cold. Lonely. Panic filled the brunette. He quickly sat up fearing the worst. He had hallucinated the whole thing.

"No….I couldn't have could I? I couldn't have dreamed the whole thing could I?" He jumped from the bed scrambling for his boxers in the process. He ran to the bathroom to find it empty. No signs from the previous night graced the room. No Keyblades deserted on the floor. No signs at all.

He stepped back into the bedroom. "No….I couldn't have dreamed the whole thing? It felt too real." He cried. Tears fell from his eyes. He was sick of crying. He was sick of it all. Dreaming especially.

The door opening snapped him back to reality.

Riku stepped in wearing baggy jeans. Trainers and a black vest. He grinned at Sora. He tried not to laugh.

"What? You think I had up and went again?"

Sora said nothing but nodded slightly feeling like a total idiot. Jumping to conclusions as usual. Another charming trait inherited from his father.

"Im afraid your stuck with me my one winged angel. Sorry!"

Hehehehehe how sappy and cheezy was that??? Total cheeze class xxxxx


	18. One Final Word

One final word.

I want to thank all my readers so much for sticking with me and offering valuable constructive critisism.

I took in all your advice.

This was my first ever multi chapter fic and am extremely pleased with its outcome. i could go back and fix any errors that were found but i think it would take away from the fact that it was my first proper fic and not just a lemony one-shot...although they are good hehehehe

I want to personally thank :

MoonGoddessKonoko

Shessy Girl

Tag-your-dead-1

Senku

RulerOfChaos

Thetra

Kai Sakamoto

Corn Field

IcePurity

SoraElric

Neko of Sand

RiSo-angsty-angst.humor O.o

For all your support and reviews which helped spur me on when i kinda though Future Tense Unspoken Emotions wasnt really going anywhere. Riku and Sora plushies to you all. Along with hugs from me, Riku, Sora, Sephiroth and Cloud hehehehehe

I want to give special thanks to RulerOfChaos for sticking with me for every chapter. You really pushed me on to update quicker and just...type my fic!

Oh! I also wanna thank all of you who Fav'd me and put me up on your fic alerts!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!

I hope you all look me up in the future for fics which i will be posting very soon. One shots mainly. I may try another multi chapter fic again. I wanna try FF7 but dont know which angle to come from (Obviosly Cloud/Seph). Time to get my thinking cap on!

Thanks again.

Love you all who read and didnt review and love you all who read and did review. mwah

191026 xx


	19. Me again! Newest Update!

Hey again.

Thats up to chapter 6 been totally re-done!!!!!

I do hope you take the time to read it!

Cheers

191026


	20. Chapter 7 is up!

Hi guys!

Update. Chater 7 is newly posted. Im quite pleased with how it turned out.

Hope you all have a little look.

Enjoy 191026 xx


End file.
